A Very Klaine Love Story
by KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva
Summary: AU Kurt and Blaine have never met. It's a cold day in early December 2013 in NYC. Blaine is cold so he ducks into the nearest coffee shop called Grounded. He goes in for some coffee, but then meets the beautiful and enchanting Kurt. Fate brought them together, now will they survive what Fate throws at them? Please read, better than it sounds 'cause I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine

It was freezing as he walked down the early December streets of New York, he needed a place to warm up so he ducked into the first place he saw, a coffee place called Grounded.

He went to the end of the line and found that he was standing behind a man with very nice hair. As the man went up to the counter he started talking to the barista named Rachel.

"So you're usual?" she said

"Yes and Finn wants to know when you'll be home tonight." the man said

"Oh I don't know classes don't get out till around 6, so 7?" said Rachel as she handed him his coffee.

"Okay I'll plan dinner for 7:15 then, I'm making Chicken Marsala" the man said as he walked off.

As Blaine walked up to the counter he was looking at the barista, and suddenly something clicked.

"Sectionals and Regionals 3 years ago and Regionals 2 years ago" he blurted out

"Excuse me?" Rachel said looking confused

"We went up against each other for Sectionals Regionals 3 years ago and Regionals 2 years ago in Ohio, that's where I know you from." said Blaine

"Oh! Yes you were the lead vocalist for the Dalton Academy Warblers!" Rachel said

"Hey hurry up! I want my coffee!" said a guy in line.

"Okay I would like a medium drip please" Blaine said as he handed Rachel the money.

She took the money and said "Hey! I know why don't you talk with Kurt over there in the corner?" pointing to the man she was just talking to as she held out his coffee.

"Oh, okay I will" he hadn't been planning on staying but he had some time to kill, so he took his coffee and walked over to where the man was sitting.

"Excuse me, uh Kurt?" he said nervously

"Yes?"said Kurt looking up

Blaine was speechless because when Kurt looked up, he saw the most gorgeous blue eyes, set upon the most gorgeous face he had seen.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt asked looking concerned.

"Oh, oh yes! Sorry, I checkout sometimes, anyway the barista-Rachel said that I should come talk to you because we met like 2, 3 years ago" he said

"Really? Well sit down and we can talk" said Kurt gesturing to the chair across from him

Blaine sat down and took a drink of his coffee.

"So, is Rachel your girlfriend?" he asked casually

Kurt was taking a drink of his coffee at that moment and choked on his coffee and started laughing. "Ha! No! And thank god, she's my sister-in-law, best friend and one of my roommates."

Blaine didn't remember seeing a ring on Rachel's finger so he asked "Aren't you a little young to be married?"

"Um yes and I'm not married, Rachel's married to my stepbrother, Finn who is my other roommate and besides, I'm gay." said Kurt a little weary of whether or not he should of mentioned that last part.

Blaine perked up when he heard this. That meant that he might actually have a chance with Kurt.

"Oh, no it's fine!" Blaine said sensing Kurt's discomfort "I'm gay too." When he said the last part he saw Kurt perk up a little bit.

"Cool, your boyfriend is lucky to have a guy like you" said Kurt

"What do you mean a guy like me?" Blaine said raising an eyebrow. Kurt turned red when he realized what he had just said.

"Well you know handsome, and um inquisitive?" Kurt sputtered

"Thank you, I think? But I don't have a boyfriend, do you?" Blaine asked

"Ah, no I do not, I was the openly gay kid at my school besides my 2 lesbian friends, so I've never had one" Kurt said with a sigh

"Oh, well that's okay, I've only ever had one he didn't even want to get to know me, and he just wanted to get into my pants all the time." Blaine said

"Too bad on his part, anyway do you go to school around here or are you just visiting?" asked Kurt curiously.

"Yes I'm a freshman at NYADA which stands for New York-"

"-Academy of Dramatic Arts, yes I know what it stands for, Rachel and I are sophomores there while I work at , I can't believe I've never seen you there before."Kurt said finishing Blaine's sentence

"Really you go there? I should have figured, you New Directions were really talented that's why you always beat us at Regionals and I'm not surprised we haven't seen each other at school it's a big school." Blaine said laughing

"That's right! You were one of the Warbles weren't you?" said Kurt

"Yes I was the lead vocalist" Blaine said like it was the most boring thing in the world

"That's awesome! I would have killed to be the lead vocalist, but Rachel was always the lead vocalist all 3 years we were in Glee Club" Kurt said trying to reassure Blaine

Blaine looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost noon.

"Crap! I gotta go my dance class starts in an hour and if I'm late again Ms. July will be on my butt again" said Blaine a little panicky

"Ooh, I hate Ms. July and if you think she doesn't like you, you should see how she acts around Rachel she calls her little Ms. David Schwimmer" Kurt said laughing but then stopped as if he remembered that Blaine was leaving.

"Ya? No kidding, look um would you like to go out some time, like tomorrow? We could co to this café that I know called the Candle Café and then we can go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art." Said Blaine

Kurt looked surprised "Um, yeah, sure, what time?"

"Well, where do you live and can I get your number?" Blaine asked

"Uh, we live in Bushwick, and give me your phone" Kurt said holding out his hand. Blaine got his phone out of his pocket and handed it to him. When he was done he handed it back.

"Bushwick? Then I'll pick you up at around 6?" Blaine said

"Sure sounds good" said Kurt as he stood up "I gotta go too, so I'll see you tomorrow? "

Suddenly Kurt's phone buzzed and he looked at a new text message

**See you tomorrow-Blaine**

Kurt smiled at Blaine and then they left at the same time but went in different directions as Blaine left for school and Kurt left for his job for a little while before heading back to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N please note that everyplace in New York City is a real place (except NYADA) and I will try to do my best to keep it that way but sorry if I don't and thank you within 24 hours I got 46 views and 3 followers! I even got a view from a country I've never heard of! And that's saying something because I know a lot of countries. Please Review and follow and leave comments to let me know what I can do to make this story better!**

Kurt

Later when Kurt got home after school he sat down in the recliner and just smiled until Finn finally asked

"Are you okay dude? You've been like that for half an hour and it's starting to creep me out."

"I am more than okay Finn! I met someone today and he is amazing!" Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Well as long as he treats you right, I like him already"

"Finn!" he yelled "You're not dad, and we are going out tomorrow night" he said matter of factly

"Well than I guess I'll get to meet him" said Finn

"Only if you promise to be nice and don't kill him"

"Fine, fine" Finn said "But can you please start dinner? Its 6:45, I'm starving and I want to eat on time" he whined

"Fine" Kurt said and got up and stalked to the kitchen where he started dinner and awaited Rachel's return

Fifteen minutes later Rachel walked in the door and yelled "I'm home!"

Kurt ran out of the kitchen and tackled Rachel to the floor.

"I didn't know I was missed this much" said a laughing Rachel

"I didn't, but I wanted to thank you for sending Blaine over to talk to me!" said Kurt excitedly as he sat cross legged on the floor

"Who? Oh! The Warbler guy! Ya, I couldn't talk to him because I was working so I sent him over to talk to you, and it looked like you guys really hit it off" she said sitting up

"We did! He asked me out and we're going out tomorrow!" Kurt squealed

"Ooh! Where to? And what are you going to wear?"

"We're going to the Candle Café and then to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. And I think I'm going to wear my red skinny jeans, and my black long sleeved button up shirt with my black belt and oxfords" he said

"Ooh! I love that museum! He's very tasteful and I love that outfit! You're going to have an awesome time" she said

"I forgot to mention that he goes to NYADA! He's a freshman there" Kurt said

"Cool I-"

"Hey! Is dinner ready yet? I'm starving!" Finn exclaimed as he walked into the room cutting off Rachel

"Yes it's ready" said Kurt while standing up and helping Rachel off the floor.

"C'mon let's eat and after dinner I have to call Mercedes" said Kurt walking into the kitchen with Finn and Rachel in tow.

The next day after Kurt got home, he rushed to get ready he showered, did his moisturizing routine, his hair and got dressed in his jeans and button up shirt. He was using the lint roller on his shirt when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!' yelled Kurt

He slid open the door and he saw a bouquet of red and yellow roses and when they moved he saw Blaine wearing pinkish, red skinny jeans, a black short sleeved button up shirt with a white belt, a black and red striped bow tie, black oxfords and yellow sunglasses on top of his gelled up head. Kurt laughed.

"We looked like we planned this!" he exclaimed as Finn walked into the room

"Whoa, am I seeing double here?" he said jokingly

"Maybe I should go change" said Kurt looking concerned all of a sudden

"No, no you look fine! You look fine! We're fine" said Blaine reassuring Kurt

"Oh! I almost forgot Finn this is my um date Blaine and Blaine this is my stepbrother Finn, he goes to NYACK college of music" Kurt said introducing one other

"Oh really? All my friends go there, Wes and David are juniors and Nick and Jeff are freshman" said Blaine

"I know David we both work at Lil' Frankies Pizza down on 1st" said Finn

"Oh! I forgot these are for you" Blaine said holding out the flowers to Kurt

Kurt smiled and took the flowers "I think I'm going to put these in some water" he said as he walked to the kitchen leaving Finn and Blaine alone.

"So how did you guys meet again? I couldn't really get an answer, Kurt was telling Rachel all about your conversation" Finn said

Blaine turned a little pink as he remembered that he had thought Rachel was Kurt's girlfriend. "Oh, uh, I was at Grounded getting coffee and I recognized Rachel from competitions in Ohio and she sent me over to talk to Kurt because she was working, so I walked over and the rest is history."

"Cool I know what you mean it's really hard to forget a person like Rachel" said Finn

Just then Kurt walked into the room and yelled at Finn "Finn Hudson! You better not be bombarding him with questions or I swear to god, I'm going to make your life a living hell for the rest of your life!"

"Relax, relax he and I were just talking about sports and stuff" Blaine said winking at Finn

Kurt seemed to soften at hearing this "Oh, well then shall we go?" he asked Blaine

"We shall" Blaine said

They were walking out the door when Finn said "Now take care of him or you and I are going to have a serious talk."

Kurt turned his head around and shot daggers at Finn and he simply put up his hands as if to say 'I'm backing off, I'm backing off' and he slid the door shut as Kurt and Blaine walked away and around the corner.

**Sorry this is all I got for now… will try to update as soon as I can I got to actually write the 3****rd**** chapter and please review! I need some tips on how I'm writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you! I just got my first review! And up to 140 views and 4 followers! You made me the happiest girl in the world! This chapter is a little longer… I had to get this story in so sorry… enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt

They didn't talk much on the cab ride because it was a little awkward with the with the cab driver sitting there but the cab driver started talking up a storm.

"So you guys on a date? Or just friends?" the cab driver-Stan asked

"Uh, we're on a date" Blaine and Kurt said at the same time a little awkwardly like they were both uncomfortable discussing this with the cab driver.

"That's cool, I have a nephew-Dave who just came out to his folks 2 years ago, he lives in Lima, Ohio so it's really awkward because there because there isn't a lot of gay people there." Stan said

"Wait a minute, Karofsky is your nephew? That guy tormented me for 2 years of my high school life, until he transferred my senior year" Kurt told Stan

"Wait you were tortured everyday for being gay? I thought I had it bad" Blaine murmured

"Ya, I had it pretty rough" Kurt said

When they pulled up to the Café they both went to get their wallets, but Stan stopped them both.

"Don't bother, this one's on me, you deserve it after what my nephew did to you, now go have a good night" he said as they got out and pulled away.

"Thanks? I think" Kurt said as they walked into the Café

The waitress seated them in the back corner and took their orders. Kurt ordered lemon chicken, a garden salad, and a Diet Coke. Blaine ordered the steak with mushrooms and mashed potatoes and a Diet Coke also.

"You two make a cute couple" the waitress said as she took their menus and walked off. Both boys blushed.

"So what happened with Karofsky?" Blaine asked

"You don't want to hear about that" Kurt said

"Yes I do" Blaine said

"Well sophomore year even before I came out he started throwing slushies at me and pushing me into lockers and throwing me into dumpsters and in junior year I finally stood up for myself. And he did something that I thought he would never do. He, he kissed me and then said that if I ever told anyone he would kill me. I got scared and told my dad that Karofsky threatened to kill me, not what for though, I don't believe in outing people" Kurt took a big breath. Blaine took his hand and Kurt continued.

"My dad went to the school and the principal tried to expel him but nobody witnessed him threatening me so there was nothing legally they could do. So my dad and stepmom sent me to Carmel High were I joined Vocal Adrenaline with Sunshine Corazon, the girl Rachel sent to a crack house at the beginning of the year." Kurt smiled and eyes almost popped out of his head and trying to hold his laughter in.

"Keep going, please" Blaine said laughing but then straightening up.

"Right before prom Santana, one of my lesbian friends was trying to win prom queen, and got Karofsky to stand down so I would come back and we would win Nationals and her and Karofsky could be prom queen and king, only they didn't win. Karofsky won Prom King, but _I _won Prom Queen." Blaine looked shocked as Kurt said this but he continued. "Karofsky wouldn't do our Queen and King "Dance" so I was left there standing alone until Mercedes and Rachel both came and took my hand and started dancing. Finn said he would of, but he got ejected from the prom because he was fighting with Rachel's date." Blaine rolled his eyes at this ladt part. But Kurt kept going.

"That was the last time I saw Karofsky until my senior year around Valentine's Day, I had been getting anonymous cards from someone and Gorilla Grams. So I went to meet my "Secret Admirer" at Breadstix and the Gorilla showed up, and when he took off his head it was Karofsky. He wanted to go out and I turned him down because he had tortured me, and he stormed out, but someone from his new school saw him and spread the word that Karofsky was gay. And then everybody at his school started teasing him and he, he" Kurt couldn't finish.

"It's all right, you don't have to go on" Blaine said

"No, no, I'll finish, he tried to kill himself, he didn't succeed, thank god, but he scared everybody that knew him. So at Regionals we dedicated our performance to him, and I went and saw him in the hospital, and looked, I don't want to say good, he looked _sickly_. And the thing with Karofsky made Finn and Rachel realize that life's too short so they were going to get married after Regionals and they probably would have too, if Quinn hadn't gotten in her accident and became temporarily paralyzed from the waist down, but that my friend is a story for another day." Kurt said wiping his eyes.

Kurt and Blaine were so engrossed into the story that they didn't even realize their food had come. So they were almost done when Kurt said to Blaine "So tell me about you"

"Me? Well let's see uh, I was outed at my old school and was beat the crap out of freshman year, so my dad immediately sent me to Dalton so he didn't have to deal with the problem and he tried to make me "strait" by making me build a car with him one summer, uh, my favorite color is pink and I have an older brother that I love and also went to the public school I attended and I am not telling you his name until I take you home for Christmas." Blaine said in almost one breath.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the last comment and said "Oh, so you think we're going to be together at Christmas?"

Blaine blushed and looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:15. "We got to hurry up, the museum closes at 10:00."

Both boys grabbed their wallet and started arguing over who would pay.

"I'm going to pay because I made you sit and listen to that story" Kurt said

"But I asked you out" Blaine pointed out

"Fine but I'm paying for the tickets into the museum" Kurt said

"Oh, don't worry about that Nick and Wes work there so I get in for free" Blaine said

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine "This was your plan all along to keep me from paying" he said playfully

Blaine laughed as he stood up "It worked didn't it?"

Kurt stood up and put a few dollars on the table and said "Yes, but I'm leaving the tip."

They payed and decided to walk to the museum because it was only 2 streets over and they talked until they got there.

* * *

**Sorry this was a little boring… thought I had to get the story out, hope you liked the twist I put on it! Will update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine

The museum was hot, so by the time they got out Blaine's hair was curly instead of gelled.

Kurt saw this and said "It looks better that way; you should keep it that way."

Blains hair was just the littlest bit curly without gel but he liked to keep his hair gelled so his hair doesn't go frizzy, but now that he saw Kurt liked it without gel, he might consider no gel at all.

"Maybe and that was a good tour, I've never been chased down the hall by a janitor for goofing around." Blaine was laughing as he said this.

"Oh, so you're saying I bring out the worst in you?" Kurt joked

"Yup, you sure do" Blaine teased

During the entire time, well except when they were being chased by a janitor, they talked. Blaine had learned all about Kurt's favorite musicals, hobbies, favorite fashion trends and all about his parents and best friends. And Kurt had learned all about what life was like at a private school, Blaine's favorite sports, musicals, hobbies, parents and best friends. They had talked so much they barely looked at the art.

They had taken a cab home and they split the bill and were now at Kurt's doorstep. They were saying good night when Blaine couldn't help himself any longer; he went in for a kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's neck and Blaine was enjoying the kiss and was sad when they had to pull away for air.

"I've wanted to do that all night" he admitted

"Mm, me too" Kurt replied

Blaine went in for another kiss when suddenly the door slid open and Rachel was standing there.

"Oops, sorry, was I interrupting something?" she said not sounding sorry at all.

"Yes you were and-wait were you spying on us?" Kurt yelled at Rachel

"Maybe" she said standing there indicating that she wasn't moving any time soon.

Kurt sighed and pulled away from Blaine and said "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Not if I call you first" Blaine replied with a sly smile

"Whatever _Blainey, _I'm going to call you that from now on" Kurt said. Blaine's smile faded but then reappeared when he thought of a reply.

"Okay _Kurtsie_" Blaine said with a triumphant look.

Kurt laughed and went inside and as Blaine was walking away he heard Kurt screaming at Rachel that she's a 'crazy person that needs to be locked up in an asylum' and then yelled at Finn for letting Rachel spy on them when they were on a date. Blaine laughed as he got into a cab and rode to his apartment in Corona.

He walked into the apartment he shared with his friends Nick and Jeff. It was dark so he turned on the light and jumped 10 feet into the air and screamed "Jesus Christ, you scared the hell out a me!"

Because when he turned on the light his friends Wes, David, Nick and Jeff where standing there in front of him. Jeff was yelling "Your-face-was-priceless!" in between laughs and clutching his stomach, while Nick, David and Wes were rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically.

"You guys are jerks!" Blaine tried to yell as angry as he could but truth was he was laughing also.

All the boys straightened up and asked Blaine how his date went.

"It was good" replied Blaine

"Oh come on, tell us about it." Nick said

"No you scared me so now I'm not going to"

"Pleeaasee?" Jeff begged with a pouty lip

"Okay, okay fine" said Blaine sitting down on the couch, while all the boys sat on the floor criss cross on the floor like Kindergarteners

So Blaine told them all about his date from being chased by a janitor, which they laughed at hysterically at, to Rachel interrupting their kiss to Karofsky's story at which they teared up at.

"You guys are such girls" Blaine said

"That makes us your best girlfriends" Wes laughed as he said this.

"Whatever, Wes, David you should go home, Jeff, Nick, I'm going to my room, I got to get some sleep so I can do homework, I got an essay do on Monday about Barbra Streisand." Blaine said pointing to the door.

"Aw, but we are having sooo much fun teasing you about your boyfriend" David snickered

"Watch it Finn is Kurt's stepbrother and is uber protective of him, I'll have him beat you up." Blaine retorted. That shut David up.

"Fine, I wasn't having any fun anyway" Wes said "Come on David let's go home, it's late anyway"

"We live right next door!" David exclaimed as he got up.

"I know but clearly we aren't appreciated here" Wes huffed as he walked out followed by David.

Nick and Jeff stood up at the same time and shook their heads.

"What? What's wrong now?" Blaine asked

"Nothing, except you've gone soft" Jeff said

"Well when you guys find someone, then you come tell me you aren't happier" Blaine said

"Will do, good night" Nick said walking off to his room.

"Ya, good night" Jeff said walking off to his room.

"Good night" Blaine said to no one and turned off the light and went to bed.

**Sorry it's a little short should be on the longer side next chapter, anyway just to clarify, Blaine, Nick and Jeff in one apartment (they have their own rooms) and Wes and David live next door (and also have their own rooms) and only Blaine is gay in my version of all of their friendships, please review and follow and add to your favorites! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you! 387 views! 10 followers! Thank you to all the people who keep coming back!**

Blaine

Blaine dropped his partner. Ms. July was teaching them the tango? No, that was last week now she was teaching them the salsa, and Blaine had gotten distracted because he was thinking about Kurt. They had gone out almost every night for the past week and Blaine couldn't stop thinking about him. So he got distracted and dropped his partner, Sarah and now Ms. July was yelling at him.

"Burt Reynolds, pay attention! If you want to be on Broadway or TV, or whatever you gays do, you have to learn to dance! God, you're almost as bad as Schwimmer!" July yelled from across the room

"Geez, Kurt was right, you really don't like Rachel." Blaine said under his breath but Ms. July heard.

"Porcelain was talking to you about how I don't like Schwimmer eh? Well maybe I'll just have a talk with him, now get back in position!" she said sternly

Blaine's eyes widened and went over to Sarah and helped her up.

"Sorry, it won't happen again" Blaine said apologetically

"It better not" Sarah growled. Sarah was probably the only girl in all of his classes that didn't swoon over him and he was okay with that. He keeps trying to tell the girls that he's gay but they don't listen.

They went to dancing and at the end of class he hit the showers and went to surprise Kurt at work. He arrived there and found Kurt and snuck up behind him and put his hands over Kurt's eyes and said "Guess who?" in a high voice

"Rachel if that's you I already told you-" Kurt stopped when he turned around and saw that it was Blaine.

"Oh, Blaine it's you, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked with a smile

"I was going to surprise you and give you a present but if you were expecting Rachel then maybe I should go…" Blaine said turning to go

"No! No! I wasn't expecting Rachel, but I wasn't expecting you either" Kurt said grabbing Blaine's arm.

"Oh, okay then I'll give you these" and he produced 2 tickets and gave them to Kurt

"Oh my god!" Kurt screamed causing people to look over. "You got 2 tickets to Wicked? At the biggest Broadway theatre in New York City! How the hell did you get these?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"My brother knows a guy" Blaine said sounding cheeky

"When am I going to get to meet this mysterious brother of yours?" Kurt asked

"I told you when we go home for Christmas" Blaine said

"Speaking of Christmas, we need to talk about that" Kurt said "Let's sit" he nodded towards 2 chairs

They sat down and Blaine asked "What do we need to talk about?"

"Well hm, Blaine are we boyfriends?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine with those puppy dog eyes that makes Blaine's heart melt.

Blaine leant over and kissed Kurt and said "Does that answer your question?"

"Mm, yes" Kurt said pulling away and started talking

"Okay, so, Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury are finally getting married on the 28th and they invited all of us glee kids and I want you to be my date" Kurt smiled and went on "And then there's Christmas dinner with my dad, Carole, Finn, Rachel, and Ryder, Finn's long lost half-brother from his father" Kurt laughed "It should be eventful considering Rachel's Jewish"

"Sounds fun, and then I want you to come and meet my parents and brother for Christmas eve dinner and a dinner on the 26th at Wes's house with us, David, Nick, and Jeff" said Blaine

"Okay now that Christmas is settled what about New Years?" Kurt asked

"Oh, that's easy anything but my parent's house; they always throw a boring party every year." Blaine said

"Okay then how about we hang out at my parents' house? My dad and Carole are going to a party so Finn's throwing a party and inviting all the glee kids and you can invite Wes, David, Nick and Jeff" said Kurt

"Okay good and where are we going to stay? If it's all right with your family, I would like to stay at their house"

"Yes! Yes, of course, of course, they will be fine with it, I'm sure of it" Kurt said "Now we've got that taken care of, I would like to go home and change before the play" Kurt said

"Well I've got my clothes with me in my bag, so can I change at your place?" Blaine asked

"Sure, Finn's should either be at school or work and Rachel's in class" Kurt said

So they got up and Kurt went and told his boss, Isabella, that he was leaving. When they got to Kurt's house, Blaine actually got to see the inside of his house for real. It was very stylish and matched very well.

"You can change in my room, I'm going to take a shower, so I'm going to change in the bathroom" Kurt said pointing to his room.

"Okay" Blaine said and walked off.

Half an hour later they both ready to go. Blaine was wearing a reddish, black tux, and Kurt was wearing a navy blue tux.

"Well we don't match this time" said Kurt giving his boyfriend a kiss.

"Shall we?" Blaine asked holding out his arm

"We shall" Kurt said

They arrived at the theatre on 42nd and Blaine led Kurt through the back stage door and Kurt looked skeptical. "Should we be back here?" Kurt asked

"Yes its fine" Blaine said

Just then a guy walked up to them and stopped them. Kurt thought he was going to yell at them and kick them out, but he didn't.

"Blaine! How are you doing? It's good to see you!" the man greeted Blaine

"Good to see you too, Ernie" Blaine replied

"And who is this?" Ernie asked acknowledging Kurt

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Kurt, Kurt this is the director of the play Ernie Jaxx" Kurt shook Ernie's hand wide-eyed

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jaxx" Kurt managed to get out

"Oh please call me Ernie" said Ernie

"Well we should head to our seats" Blaine said excusing Kurt and himself.

"Yes, yes, well enjoy the show! And tell your brother I said hello!" Ernie said walking off

"Where are our seats exactly?" Kurt asked

"The balcony of course" Blaine replied taken aback

During the entire time of the play Kurt and Blaine hummed along to all the songs and got excited whenever Glinda came on. When they came out of the theatre they were silent until they were in the cab. Kurt was the first to speak.

"You know you ruined it right?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked

"From now on I'm going to have to high expectations of you" Kurt said

"Well then I'll just have to disappoint you so you'll lower them so I can surprise you again" Blaine replied as they got out of the cab.

"Hmm, that won't work" Kurt said as they walked up to Kurt's door.

They arrived to the door and Kurt asked if Blaine wanted to come in. Blaine said yes. Kurt opened the door and was greeted with Rachel and Finn yelling at each other.

"For the last time! You are not naming our child Drizzle!" Rachel screamed at Finn.

"Why not? Drizzle is an awesome name!" Finn yelled back

"Drizzle is a rapper's name! Our child will not be a rapper!" she screamed

"Fine! You win!" Finn screamed

"What the hell is going on here?" Kurt screamed

"Oh, Kurt, Blaine, we didn't see you guys come in" Rachel said softly

"I can see that now what are you yelling about?" Kurt said

"We have some exciting news to tell you" Finn said

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel said

"How far are you?" Kurt asked while Blaine just stood there stunned

"Um, 5 weeks?" Rachel said quietly

"5 weeks! And you're just now telling me!" Kurt yelled

"We were going to tell everybody at Christmas, but you heard us yelling about the baby name so…" Rachel trailed off

"Ya, about that Drizzle, Finn? Really, Drizzle?" Kurt asked looking at Finn

"It's an awesome name I like when it doesn't rain, it just drizzles, it's cool" he replied

"You tried to name Quinn's kid Drizzle!" he yelled

"It's an awesome name, anyway please don't tell anybody we still want to tell everybody at Christmas" Finn pleaded

"I think I'm going to go" Blaine said

"Ya, I think you should I don't want you to see me go all Kung-Fu on them" Kurt said

Blaine kissed Kurt and left as he walked down the walkway he could hear Kurt yelling at Finn and Rachel for being 'irresponsible' and 'idiotic'.

When Blaine got home he was so tired that when he laid down to think, he fell asleep immediately without changing and he slept till noon the next day.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I hope you like the reference to Drizzle… I think Quinn should have named the baby Drizzle instead of Beth jk, jk**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's late it was my mom's birthday on Saturday, she let me cut her hair… big mistake on her part, never let your 13 year old cut your hair but it turned out okay, and we went to the pumpkin patch and went to Olive garden so sorry it's late. I'll try to post more often but I'm reading this fan fic that's 47 chapters long and I'm on chapter 16 and the chapters are really long, and I'm only allowed 2 ½ hours on the computer a day, the fic is called The Glee Club, it's really good check it out**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Blaine wouldn't have cheated on Kurt**

Kurt

It was the 23rd and they were finally going home, to Lima that is. Kurt was sitting in between Blaine and Rachel. Rachel was breathing into a bag so she doesn't puke of her morning sickness while Finn was trying to calm her down and Blaine had fallen asleep on Kurt's shoulder.

When they finally landed the first thing they all saw was a giant group consisting of Burt, Carole, Hiram and Leroy Berry, Ryder, Kitty, Marley, Jake, Sugar, Joe, Wade, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Sam, Mike, Tina, Artie, Mr. Schue, and Ms. Pillsbury. Finn and Rachel started slowly running while Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and started running and when they got there everybody started talking at once.

"It's good to see you!"

"I can't believe you're here!"

"When did you get in?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Where's Santana and Brittany?"

"Okay! Okay!" Burt yelled "Now that everybody's said hello, we should head over to the next terminal to pick up Santana and Brittany!"

So everybody picked somebody to talk to and Kurt grabbed Blaine and Mercedes and started talking.

"Mercedes this is my boyfriend Blaine and Blaine this is my other best friend Mercedes."

Mercedes pulled Blaine into a big hug. When she pulled back she whispered to Kurt "You did good white boy" Kurt laughed and started talking with her.

"So, when did everybody get in?" he asked

"Well, Artie got in from ITT tech 2 days ago, Puck and I both got in yesterday, Sam and Quinn both got in from Yale last night, Mike has been here for about a week from Chicago and I'm not sure when Tina got in, she was here when I got here." Mercedes explained to Kurt and Blaine.

They arrived at the terminal just as Brittany and Santana got in from Kentucky. Then it was the same thing, everybody talking at once. But this time it was Kurt that yelled

"Now that everybody's here, I want you all to meet my boyfriend Blaine!"

As soon as he finished talking the girls were telling Blaine how lucky Kurt is and the guy's were giving him high fives. Kurt dragged Blaine away from all the commotion and brought him over to all of the adult's.

"Dad, Carole, Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, Leroy, Hiram, I would like you to meet Blaine" Kurt produced Blaine

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson" Blaine said sticking out his hand

"I'm Burt Hummel and this is my wife Carole" Burt said shaking Blaine's hand. Carole just hugged Blaine.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hummel" Blaine said

"Please, enough with the Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, its Burt and Carole" Burt said

"Okay, Burt" Blaine said and turned to Leroy and Hiram "You must be Leroy and Hiram, Rachel's dads?"

"Yes, yes nice to meet you" said Leroy, shaking Blaine's hand then Hiram shook his hand.

"And you must be Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury?" Blaine said turning to Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury and shaking their hands.

"Soon to be _Mrs. _Schuester" Ms. Pillsbury said rubbing hand sanitizer on her hands.

Kurt leaned over and whispered to Blaine "She has OCD, don't mind her, she's getting better though" Blaine nodded.

"It's really nice to meet you all" Blaine said

"Likewise" Mr. Schue said

"Okay we have to talk to Finn and Rachel" Kurt said grabbing Blaine and walking over to where Finn and Rachel were talking to Quinn and Mike.

"Excuse us for interrupting, but could we talk to you?" Kurt looked over apologetically at Quinn and Mike.

"We were going to talk to Mercedes anyway" Quinn said as she and Mike walked off.

"What's up?" Finn asked

"You guys should tell them about the you know what" Kurt said

"What's that? Oh! The baby!" Finn said, Rachel slapped his arm

"Sh! You want the whole airport to hear you?" Rachel said "Anyway we were waiting for the right time"

"What better time than now? Everybody's here" Kurt said

"He's right Rach, we should do it now" Finn said

"Alright, alright! You win!" Rachel said

"Gather round everybody, we have some exciting news!" Finn yelled

Everybody made a big circle around Finn and Rachel and waited.

"We're pregnant!" Finn and Rachel both said at the same time.

They all just stared at them and then they all started talking at the same time. Santana was yelling in Spanish, Quinn was giving Rachel tips on morning sickness, Brittany wanted to know why they didn't bring the Stork with them, Sugar was wanting to know if she could be the godmother so she could spoil the kid and Puck was giving Finn advice that he probably shouldn't have. And all six of the adults were just staring at each other when Leroy whistled loudly. Everybody stopped talking and looked over at him.

"Who's going to be the godparent's?" Leroy said and smiled

"Oh! That's the best part!" Rachel squealed "You all are!"

That got everybody excited, even Kitty got excited over being able to buy Rachel a shirt that says 'I'm not fat, I'm pregnant, now what's you're excuse?'

Kurt said to Blaine "We should probably get out of here, that security guard has been eyeing us for the past 20 minutes"

As if Mr. Schue read his mind he said "Okay! I think we should all be going, I'm pretty sure Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel want to go home and rest" he paused "Have a Merry Christmas! And we will see you on the 28th for the wedding!"

Everybody said their goodbyes and walked off to find their cars. Finn and Rachel were staying at Rachel were staying at Rachel's dads house so they rode home with them.

They got into Burt's SUV and they drove the 30 minutes it took to get home and by the time they got there both boys were fast asleep.

**Again sorry for the delay… Thank you for NorwayInALittleHat for keep coming back! Preview for tomorrow, we will get to meet Blaine's parents! Will they be supportive or harsh? Guess you'll have to tune in tomorrow to find out… Please review and follow and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**700 views! You guys are going to make me cry! Thank you for reading! Tell your friends, your family, your friends friends, and your familys friends, tell everybody!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned glee it would be all about Klaine.**

* * *

Blaine

It was Christmas Eve and Blaine had slept in until 9:30. He and Kurt had slept in Kurt's old room. When Blaine woke up Kurt wasn't in bed. Blaine walked downstairs Kurt was making breakfast and Burt was sitting at the table drinking coffee listening to Kurt explain how to cook.

"Okay so then you pour it onto the griddle and-Blaine you're up, I'm making pancakes, chocolate chip or blueberry?"

"Mm, both" Blaine said to Kurt and then turned his attention to Burt "Good morning Mr. Hum- er, Burt, where's Carole?"

"Last minute Christmas shopping and breakfast with Judy Fabray, Quinn's mom" Burt replied "I think I'm going to take this coffee into the living room" he said getting up, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

When Burt left Blaine went over to Kurt and put his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his shoulder and asked if he was ready for dinner with Blaine's parents that night.

"Of course not! I haven't showered, I haven't picked out my outfit, I haven't done my hair I-"

"I didn't mean physically, I meant mentally" said Blaine with a chuckle.

"Oh! Yes, I think I'm ready, nervous but ready as I'll ever be, now go tell my Dad it's time to eat" Kurt said

Later around Noon Kurt and Blaine started getting ready. Kurt picked out his outfit before he got into the shower, while Blaine just stared at his collection of clothes that he brought the whole time was in the shower. He finally settled on green skinny jeans, red suspenders, a black long sleeve button up, with a red and green striped bowtie. When Kurt got out of the shower he started on his moisturizing routine and Blaine got in the shower.

When Blaine got out of the shower Kurt was done with his moisturizing and was now wearing a red turtleneck sweater and black jeans and was now working his hair. After Blaine got dressed he went over and grabbed his gel when Kurt said

"You better not be thinking about putting gel in your hair"

"Why not?" Blaine asked

"Because you need to just let your hair be the way it is and not fight with it" Kurt answered

"What about the gel you put in your hair?" Blaine asked

"I have a little amount to make my hair stick up, you on the other hand put insane amounts in your hair to keep it down" Kurt said

"Point taken" Blaine said putting the gel back

"So are we ready to go?" Kurt asked grabbing their coats and scarves and handin Blaine his.

"Yes, let's go" Blaine said

They arrived at Blaine's house at around 4:30 and when they drove in the gate's he saw Kurt's eyes get big. And as they walked up to the house, Kurt's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. When they rang the doorbell, Blaine's mom opened the door. She had her black hair up in a bun on top of her head and was wearing black slacks, and a green and red sweater.

"Blaine!" she said and gave him a hug and then turned her attention to Kurt

"You must be Kurt! Blaine's told me so much about you!" she said and gave Kurt a hug

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson" Kurt said

"Please Mrs. Anderson is my mother-in-law, call me Phoebe" she said and turned to Blaine again.

"Your brother's here already, he's wanted to see you" she said and then she took their coats and scarves and walked off to put them in the coat closet as she walked off and yelled

"Cooper! Your brother's here!"

Kurt got wide-eyed and looked at Blaine

"Your brother's name is Cooper Anderson? Isn't he the-" Kurt was cut off because just then, Blaine's brother walked in and bear hugged Blaine and said "It's good to see you little bro, I've missed you, is this your boyfriend Kurt?" he said now addressing Kurt and sticking out his hand

"Yes, Cooper this is Kurt, Kurt this is my brother Cooper, he's-"

"The spokesperson for ! Your jingle is the ringtone on my phone for my brother!" Kurt squealed shaking his hand.

"Okay boy's! We need to discuss some things before we go see your father" Phoebe cut in suddenly appearing

"See I haven't told your father about Kurt being Blaine's boyfriend, so let's not mention this till towards the _end_ of dinner" she said

Kurt looked to Blaine as if to say 'why?' Blaine gave him a look saying 'I'll explain later' and Kurt nodded. Phoebe led them into the Parlor where her husband was sitting, when he saw them come in he got up and kissed his wife on the cheek and greeted them.

"Hello Blaine, good to see you" he said

"Good to see you too, uh dad this is Kurt, my, uh, _friend_ and Kurt this is my dad Frank Anderson" Blaine said

"How do you do Mr. Anderson?" Kurt said sticking out his hand

"Good thank you" Mr. Anderson said shaking Kurt's hand

"Well" Phoebe said clapping her hands "Dinner's ready! So let's eat!

Blaine led Kurt into the dining room and sat him down next to his mother and brother and across from Blaine. Blaine's parents were sitting at each head of the table and Blaine was sitting in between them. There was food galore; there was turkey, ham, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, yams, cranberry sauce, and rolls. They passed around the food and were about a quarter ways through when his mother started talking to Kurt.

"So Kurt what do you do?" she asked pretending not to know "Well I'm a sophomore at NYADA and I intern at as well" he said

"Oh, that's nice and do you live by yourself?"

"No, I live with my best friend who also happens to be my sister-in-law and my step brother" he said

"That's nice and what do they do?"

"well Rachel is a sophomore at NYADA like me, but she also works as a barista at this coffee place called Grounded, and my brother is a sophomore at NYACK school of music, same college as Wes, David, Nick and Jeff go to and then he works at Lil' Frankies Pizza with David, but I don't know how long that's going to last though because Rachel's about 2 months pregnant" he said in between bites of food.

"Oh, that's nice! Do they have any baby names picked out?"

"Well Finn wants to name the baby Drizzle, but Rachel's hearing none of that and I'm pretty sure that Rachel wants to name it Barbara if it's a girl" he replied with a sigh

"Drizzle? That's a peculiar name, and I like the name Barbara" she said

"I do too, except Rachel's middle name is Barbara" Kurt said

By the time they were done with dinner and desert, Phoebe and Kurt had discussed everything between possible baby names to fashion, to the way she decorated the house. When they were getting up Blaine asked everybody to wait.

"Dad I have a confession, Kurt isn't just my friend, he's my boyfriend" he said taking Kurt's hand.

Mr. Anderson turned white, the he asked to talk to with Blaine alone.

"But-" Phoebe started

"I would like to talk with Blaine _alone_" he said

They all left the room and then Mr. Anderson started yelling Blaine

"How dare you! You do not get to come into this house with your homosexualness!" he yelled "It is one thing to be gay! It is another thing to flaunt it! I want you out of this house now! And don't ever come back!"

"But dad-"

"NOW!" he screamed

Blaine stormed out and grabbed his and Kurt's coat and scarves out of the closet and went into the Parlor. When Kurt saw Blaine he asked what was wrong.

"We're leaving" he said handing Kurt his coat

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked

"Yes" he said

Kurt turned to Cooper and Phoebe and said "It was nice to meet you"

"You too, I enjoyed talking to you" Phoebe said hugging Kurt

Blaine stormed out of the house and went to open the driver's side of the car when Kurt stopped him.

"Blaine let me drive; I don't want you driving when you're like this"

"I'm fine" he said

"No you are clearly not, now go to the passenger side" Kurt said sternly

Blaine nodded and went to the passenger side and got in and held the tears in until they got home. They sat on Kurt's bed and he just broke down while Kurt cradled him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked

Blaine nodded and started talking "When I came out my dad wasn't thrilled and when I got beat up freshman year my dad sent me to Dalton right away so he didn't have to admit he had a gay son. And when I went away to college my dad wasn't happy that I didn't want to be a lawyer like him, but he wanted to get rid of me, so he paid none the less. We barely talk as it is, but all I want hear from him is that he loves me" Blaine started to wail at this last part.

He kept talking "He said 'How dare you come in this house and flaunt your homosexualness' and then he told me to leave and never come back" he started crying again.

"Sh, sh, sh, it's okay baby, its okay, you've got me and I've got you and as far as I'm concerned that's all we need" Kurt said cradling Blaine again

Kurt cradled Blaine a long time until Blaine fell asleep and for awhile, Kurt just stared at his sleeping boyfriend until he too, fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry about the sad chapter! Tomorrow will be happier! I need baby name ideas. I'm thinking of Diamond Lucy and Noah Kurtis. What do you think? I really like Diamond and Kurtis, if you could come up with better name combinations, let me know! Please review, follow and favorite! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry ya'll I've had a bad day… my great-grandpa died yesterday, so I'm going to make this a happy chapter to cheer me up. I'm up to 901 views! Keep reviewing, favoriting and following. And let me know about the baby names!**

* * *

Kurt

Kurt woke up in the morning and went to the bathroom. When he got out he remembered that it was Christmas. He ran and jumped on the bed screaming "It's Christmas!" Like a little kid. When Kurt jumped on the bed screaming, Blaine woke with a start and fell off the bed.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked rubbing his arm.

"It's Christmas silly! Why wouldn't I be excited?!" Kurt said laughing and grinning like an idiot.

"Mm, it is isn't it?" Blaine said grabbing Kurt and pulling him down and they laid there cuddling and kissing until Kurt suggested something.

"Okay let's do it" Blaine said getting up.

Both boys tiptoed downstairs and stopped outside Burt and Carole's room and opened the door slowly and they bounded into the room and jumped on the bed with Kurt screaming "Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Like a five year old.

Burt and Carole woke up with a start and started laughing. Kurt and Blaine stopped bouncing and got up off the bed and started bouncing from foot to foot waiting for Burt and Carole to get up, but they didn't. When Kurt went over to look, they had fallen asleep again. Kurt shook his head and they exited the room. They went into the kitchen and then broke down laughing.

"I didn't know your parents were that tired" Blaine said laughing

"I guess we missed more than we thought yesterday." Kurt said "Do you want to help me make breakfast?"

"I would love to." Blaine said "What are we making?"

"Hmm, I was thinking some banana muffins, eggs, ham, & orange juice, how does that sound?" Kurt asked

"Mm sounds good" Blaine said

"Okay we need brown bananas, eggs, flour, ham, vanilla, butter, and baking powder" Kurt said going to the fridge pulling out the eggs, ham, and butter.

"Where's the flour?" Blaine said

"Cupboard to the right of the stove along with the baking powder and vanilla." Kurt said setting down the eggs, ham and butter and grabbing the bananas off the table.

Then Kurt had to show Blaine how to mash up the bananas. After they mashed up the bananas, Kurt started mixing everything, but the ham and Blaine looked skeptical.

"Are you sure that's what you do?" Blaine asked

"You question my cooking abilities?" Kurt gasped and grabbed a handful of flour and blew it into Blaine's face so he now had a white face.

"Hummel! You did not just do that!" Blaine said

"Yup, I did. What are you gonna do about it?" Kurt asked playfully.

Blaine took an egg and lifted it above Kurt's head.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kurt screamed as Blaine cracked the egg on Kurt's head.

"Anderson! You are in so much trouble!" Kurt yelled as he chased Blaine around the kitchen. Blaine stopped all of a sudden and Kurt collided and they fell on the ground with Kurt on top.

"I would kiss you but I don't want to get flour on yo-" Blaine stopped because Kurt was kissing him.

"What the hell is going on?" Burt yelled suddenly at the door with Carole behind him. Carole was trying to hold her laughter in. Kurt and Blaine scrambled off the floor.

"Dad! We, uh, were making breakfast?" Kurt said

"On your head?" Burt asked

"No, Blaine was questioning my cooking abilities and things got…" Kurt trailed off.

"Oh Blaine! That was your first mistake!" Carole said now full on laughing.

Burt sighed "Kurt, Blaine, go get cleaned up, Carole and I will finish breakfast." Kurt and Blaine nodded and headed upstairs. When they got upstairs they started arguing over who would get in the shower.

"Kurt! Get in the shower! You have egg in your hair! I can just wash my face for now and I can get in the shower after breakfast" Blaine said

"Fine, fine, I'll get in the shower" said Kurt heading into the bathroom.

When Kurt emerged 30 minutes later, Blaine's face was now flour free. Kurt was wearing red jeans, and a green turtleneck. They headed downstairs and saw that breakfast was ready and Burt and Carole were sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking.

"What are you talking 'bout?" Kurt asked sitting down.

"Oh, we were just talking about dinner tonight, apparently Ryder is bringing his Girlfriend, Kitty, I think it is?" Carole said

"As long as she is on her best behavior and doesn't insult me or anybody else because she my friend is a natural born insulter" Kurt said

"We already told Ryder that" said Burt nodding.

After breakfast Blaine, Burt and Carole went to get ready; Blaine came down wearing black jeans, a green shirt with a black cardigan and a red tie. Carole and his dad were wearing matching red and green outfit's. Blaine pulled Kurt aside.

"I want to give you your present before everybody's here" Blaine pulled out a small box and handed it to Kurt.

"If it's an engagement ring my answer is yes, it would be-" Blaine cut Kurt off.

"Just open it Kurt"

Kurt opened it and inside was a ring. He gasped and said "What is it?"

"It's a promise ring; I made it out of gum wrappers"

"Wrigley's, my favorite! But wait, what are you promising?" Kurt asked.

"To always be there for you, to defend you even if I know you're wrong, to pick up the phone when you call no matter what I'm doing, to kiss you wherever and whenever you want, to bake you cookies twice a year and lastly to someday marry you." Blaine said "I know it's not something Liz Taylor would wear but-"

"I love it, I love you" Kurt said hugging Blaine and saying 'I love you' for the first time and truly meaning it.

Blaine was surprised he replied "I love you too."

"It's our first Christmas together" Kurt said

"The first of many" Blaine replied

At around 4:30 everybody arrived. They arrived at the same time because Kitty and Ryder can't drive yet so Finn and Rachel picked them up on the way. Kurt answered the door to Finn, Rachel, Kitty and Ryder.

"You don't have to knock, you know" Kurt said

"We know, we thought it would be polite though" Finn said

"Whatever, oh, Rachel you're starting to show a little" Kurt said turning to Rachel

"That's what I said" Kitty piped up

"No, you said 'Oh, Rachel you're getting fat, not the same" said Rachel looking annoyed.

Kurt took their jackets and told them to put the presents under the tree. Finn and Ryder sat down with Burt and Blaine to watch 'A Christmas Story' while Rachel, Kitty and himself went into the kitchen to see if they could help Carole. Rachel was wearing yet _another_ reindeer sweater that was a little too tight. Kitty was wearing a red skirt with a white blouse and red heels.

"I like you're outfit Kitty" he said trying to be nice.

"Thanks Porcelain that means a lot coming from you" she said with a little smile.

"What do you mean 'coming from me'?" he asked

"Well you know you're a fashionist? So it means a lot coming from you" she said.

"Oh, thanks" he replied stunned that Kitty was being nice for a change instead of insulting him.

They sat down for dinner about half an hour later. They sat with Burt at one end with Carole on his left and Kitty and Ryder sat next to Carole, Blaine sat next to Ryder at the other end of the table and Kurt sat next to Blaine with Rachel on his left and Finn between Rachel and Burt. They didn't have as much food as the night before, but they had a good amount. They had ham, green bean casserole, rolls, yams, cranberry sauce and stuffing. Blaine and Ryder and Finn and Burt were having their own conversations about football so Kurt started a conversation with Rachel.

"So do you know what you're going to do when the baby is born?" he asked

"Uh, I think we are planning to take a tri-mester off of school until the baby is old enough to go to daycare without being breastfed" Rachel said

The conversation that they had through the entire dinner with all 3 girls plus Kurt was discussing baby names that would be good.

After dinner and desert of pumpkin pie they went out to the living room to do presents. They did a secret Santa thing and Kitty got Rachel, Rachel got Blaine, Blaine got Ryder, Ryder got Burt, Burt got Finn, Finn got Carole, Carole got Kurt, and Kurt got Kitty.

Rachel opened her present first. When she opened her present from Kitty sure enough there was a t-shirt that said 'I'm not fat, I'm pregnant, now what's your excuse?' Rachel said thank you and gave Blaine his present. She got him a bowtie with Christmas trees on it and candy-striped Capri pants. He said "If you believe it, I actually don't already own a pair." Everybody laughed and Blaine gave Ryder his present. Since Blaine didn't know Ryder except that he knew he liked to sing and play football. So Blaine got Ryder a Billy Joel Deluxe CD. Ryder didn't know what to get Burt so he got him a necktie he could wear when he goes to DC. Finn got a Star Trek complete collection. Carole got new dishes and Kurt got a new bed set for his room. Kurt got Kitty a fur lined track suit.

Then they moved on to presents that wasn't secret Santa. Kurt got Blaine a pair of pink sunglasses. Blaine and Kurt got Finn and Rachel a 'First Time Parent's Guide to Raising a Child'. And Kurt got his dad a 'Healthy Eating' cookbook. After presents were done they had to leave. Before they left Rachel pulled Kurt aside.

"What did Blaine get you?" she asked

"He got me this" he said sticking out his middle finger.

"Oh! It's so cute! I'm so happy for you Kurt!" she hugged him and hurried out to leave.

Kurt and Blaine were tired so they went to bed. Before they fell asleep Blaine whispered "Merry Christmas, I love you"

Kurt smiled and whispered back "Merry Christmas, I love you too."

* * *

**I may be a little late with the next chapter, I haven't written it yet. I'll try to get it updated as soon as I can. Please review, favorite and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for ignoring you, I have an excuse! I had writers block for a few days but when I got over it I got grounded for a week off the computer… lame, I know but fear not Gleeks! I have through half of chapter 16 written! So I shouldn't abandon you for a little while. Oh and guess what my costume is for Halloween! I am Rachel Berry! I was going to be Kurt or Blaine, but their guys so, yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine

It was the day after Christmas and they were heading over to Wes's house for a dinner with just the guys. They were going to bring leftovers from dinner the night before. They got there and rang the doorbell. Kurt wasn't as awestruck as Christmas Eve, but he still looked impressed. They rang the doorbell and Wes answered.

"Dude! What's up? I haven't seen you in forever!" Wes said clapping Blaine on the back. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I saw you like 4 days ago before you left."

"4 days too long. Hello Kurt, nice to see you again" Wes said

"Hi nice to see you again too" Kurt said

"Oh! Please come in" Wes said leading them in "You might want to be careful, I'm stuck babysitting my little sister Mad-"

"Wessie! I want to play!" a little girl with black hair in pigtails with a rainbow tutu and pink ballet flats yelled as she ran out and tugged on Wes's pant leg.

"No Maddie, my friends are here, Kurt, Blaine this is my little sister Maddie, and Maddie this is Kurt and Blaine" Wes said introducing them all.

"Hi Maddie, I'm Kurt!" said Kurt kneeling down to get eye level with her.

"Hi! Are you princess?" she asked

"No honey I'm not, why do you ask?" Kurt asked

"Because you look at Blaine with a princess look, the look that princesses give their prince when they love them" she said

"Well he is my prince but no, I am not a princess" Kurt said laughing and looking at Blaine with loving eyes.

"Oh, okay. Hey! Do you want to play with me?" she asked

"Sure, I would love to" he said standing up.

"Okay come on, were going to my bedroom to have a tea party!" she said grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him off.

Blaine and Wes laughed and they went into the living room where Jeff, Nick, and David were watching a Buckeye's football game. When they entered they were all standing up and yelling at the TV. They groaned and then noticed Blaine.

"Yo! Blaine! Was sup man?" David said clapping him on the back.

"Nothing much, dinner with Kurt's family, my family, you know Christmas stuff. What I miss?" he asked sitting down on the couch next to Nick.

"Well the Ducks just stole the ball and its 3rd quarter with 4:23 to go and it was 2nd and 3 on the 70 yard line when they stole the ball. Right now its 63-35 with the Buckeye's a head." Jeff said without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Cool, cool, so when is dinner?" Blaine asked Wes from across the room.

"About 15 minutes after the game is over" Wes replied

After an hour the game was over, Buckeye's won 77-56.

"Hey Blaine! Why don't you go tell Kurt and my sister its dinner time?"

"Sure, where is her room?" Blaine asked

"Down the hall and it's the 4th door on the left" Wes yelled from the kitchen.

Blaine walked down the hall and opened a pink door. What he saw was adorable. Maddie and Kurt were sitting at a very small table and were wearing feather boas and Kurt was wearing a crown while Maddie was wearing a tiara and gloves. There was a bear, and a pig sitting at the table with them. They were drinking pretend tea and eating fake cookies.

"Would you like some more tea Kurtis?" Maddie asked holding the teapot up.

"Why yes Madeline I would" he said holding up his cup.

Blaine cleared his throat and they looked over.

"Madeline, Kurtis, dinner is served" Blaine said bowing

Kurt and Maddie took off their getup and Maddie walked out like she owned the place the place and Kurt and Blaine trailed behind.

"You are adorable in a crown, you know that?" Blaine asked

Kurt blushed "I used to have a tiara collection but my dad found them and got rid of them."

Blaine raised an eyebrow "I was a weird teenager, I was an honorary girl" Kurt said now completely red.

When they got into the dining room Maddie ran up to Kurt "Kurtie! You have to sit next to me!" she said grabbing his hand and sitting him down next to her. Blaine sat on the other side of Kurt. Wes was sitting at the head of the table and next to Maddie. And David was on the other side of him, Jeff sat at the other end of the table next to Blaine with Nick on his other side.

As they ate Blaine spoke up "So Maddie, how old are you?"

"I'm 4 and a half, I'll be 5 in April" she said

Blaine looked over to Wes "How come I've never met Maddie before? I've been to your house like a million times"

Wes swallowed and explained "Well she was born at the end of your 8th grade year. Mom and Dad took her everywhere with them. And when they couldn't she was always in daycare and for holidays my parents are never around so they took Maddie with them. This was the first year they left her with me while they went to a party."

"Oh, weird, anyway Kurt and I want to I wanted to invite you all to Finn and Kurt's house on New Year's Eve for a party. It will be just us plus the kids from Kurt's old glee club" he said

"And by that he means there will be about 17 other people besides Blaine and I" Kurt said laughing

"Uh, I don't know man, we were going to hang out with Sebastian on New Year's" David said scratching his head.

Blaine froze up, but Kurt didn't see "Why don't you invite Sebastian along? The more the merrier" Kurt said smiling

"Okay, I guess we could" David said not knowing that Blaine told Kurt about Sebastian.

Maddie tugged on Kurt's sleeve "Kurtie? Am I invited too?" she asked

"No Maddie, this is a grown up party, in 12 years you can come" Kurt said patting her head. She crossed her arms and stuck out her lip.

"But I'll tell you what, why don't we watch a movie after dinner?" Kurt asked. Maddie perked up.

"What movie?" she asked

"Well what movies do you have?" Kurt asked

"I have all the Disney movies and all the Barbie movies, but my favorite is Tangled!" she said bouncing in her chair.

"That's my favorite Disney movie too, we'll watch that after dinner" Kurt said

"Okay" she said going back to her food. 5 minutes later she announced that she was done.

"Fine go get into your pajamas and you can get the movie" Wes said dismissing his sister.

"Yes sir" she said saluting him and running out of the room.

2 minutes later she reappeared in Tangled pajamas with bunny slippers and her long black hair was down. She had Tangled in her hands.

"Kurtie! Come on!" she yelled bouncing up and down.

"Okay I'm coming, are you guys coming?" Kurt asked

"Yes Tangled is my favorite Disney movie" Blaine said standing up.

"Might as well, you've taken over the TV" Wes said getting up.

They all filed into the living room to watch the movie. Kurt sat on the couch, Maddie sat next to Kurt and Blaine sat in the other side of Kurt. They put the movie in and started singing along with the movie. They only made it about half way through when Maddie fell asleep with her head on Kurt's lap. Blaine got up and lifted Maddie off of Kurt's lap and they walked down to Maddie's room and put her in bed. Kurt kissed her on the head. She mumbled 'Night Kurtie, night Blainey' in her sleep. They tiptoed out of her room and plopped onto the couch. Kurt laid down and put his head on Blaine's lap.

Wes cleared his throat. They all looked at him "I'm uh, sorry about my sister" he said looking embarrassed.

"It's alright, she's good practice for when I have kids" Kurt laughed. Blaine looked down at Kurt.

"You want kids?" Blaine asked

"Yes I've always imagined myself with twins, 1 girl and 1 boy. Their names are Lizzy Lee and Dalton Maxwell, and I always imagined the girl would look like Quinn with my eyes and the boy would look like me with Quinns eyes" Kurt said

"Quinn?" Blaine asked looking confused

"Yes I always dreamed that I would ask Quinn to be my surrogate"

"Oh, I like those names although I think the girl should look like Quinn with your eyes and my jet black hair and the boy should look like you with my eyes and brown curly hair." Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes.

"You've imagined having kids with me?" Kurt asked

"Since I saw your face in the coffee shop" Blaine said kissing Kurt

Nick coughed and Kurt and Blaine looked up "I uh, think we are going to go into the other room and give you guys some privacy" Nick said standing up followed by Jeff, David, and Wes. They walked out of the room. Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"Blaine? Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked sitting up.

"Shoot" said Blaine

"Who's Sebastian?" Kurt asked

"H-He's my ex-boyfriend" Blaine replied

"What happened with him and you?"

"We started dating my senior year because I thought he was nice and things were going good until he started pushing me to go farther then I wanted to go. And when I told him to stop he kept pushing me and wouldn't let up. So I broke things off with him." Blaine said "Oh, I'm sorry" Kurt said

"There's more, after I broke up with him he kept texting me saying that I had made a mistake and that I would regret it. He didn't stop until I changed my number. I only told David, but he hangs out with Wes, Nick and Jeff and they still hang out with him." Blaine said

"I'm so sorry; do you want me to dis-invite him to the party?" Kurt asked hugging Blaine.

"No, no, I have to face him sometime, might as well be sooner with a whole bunch of people then later by myself" Blaine said

"Blaine?" Kurt asked

"Yes?"

"Can you just hold me?" Kurt asked

"Yes, of course" Blaine said

Blaine held Kurt until he heard snoring. Blaine picked him up and carried him out to the car and put him in the passenger seat and buckled him in. Kurt mumbled 'I love you' in his sleep. Blaine kissed him and drove them home.

* * *

**Hello all, I'm sick so may not update for 1-2 days, sorry. Chapters will tend to be longer now. I will tell you when it will be shorter, chapter 15 will be shorter. Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've got the baby names narrowed down! You'll have to stick around till the baby is born to know the name! BTW I time jumped again this is now the 28****th****!**

* * *

Kurt

He woke up with a headache. He took some aspirin and then remembered what happened the night before. Ms. Pillsbury had her Bachelorette party and none of the teens were invited because they were under age so Rachel threw a party at her dad's house. Mr. Schue had his Bachelor party last night and he didn't want alcohol, so Finn was the best man. All the guy's went to Puck's house for the party except Kurt and Wade; they went to the girls party. He couldn't remember exactly what happened but he remembered that all the girls, including Kitty, Marley and Sugar, were at Rachel's house and they were all drinking (except Rachel) and singing slurred songs and Kurt was laughing with Mercedes when Kitty popped up. They must have been pretty drunk because she started making out with him. They made out for a minute when Kurt pulled away and ran into the bathroom and puked. He then called Blaine and picked Kurt up. That's all he remembered.

He walked downstairs and Blaine was sitting on the kitchen table on his laptop.

"Hey beautiful, how you feelin?" Blaine asked

Kurt snorted "I feel like crap. I must have been pretty drunk, I made out with Kitty last night"

Blaine snickered "Since when have you been straight?" he asked. Kurt punched him in the arm.

"I'm not, that was one of the only times I have made out with a girl" Blaine raised an eyebrow while rubbing his arm.

"I dated Brittany sophomore year to try to convince myself and my dad that I was straight so he would pay attention to me more than Finn, but it didn't work so I stopped trying"

Blaine was now on the floor laughing.

"What?" Kurt demanded

"Nothing, baby it's just nobody would believe you're straight, and you are perfect the way you are" Blaine said getting up and kissing Kurt.

"Let me get on your computer" Kurt said pulling on the computer and he logged onto Facebook and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked

"Rachel took pictures and posted them on Facebook" Kurt said banging his head on the table. Kurt looked at the computer again.

**Santana Lopez**- looks like someone is getting his mack on (24 likes)

**Kurt Hummel**- shut up Satan! I was drunk!

**Puck Puckerman**- you had alcohol? Lucky bastards…

**Rachel Berry**- I didn't drink but it was hilarious watching them all be stupid especially Kitty and Kurt

**Kitty**- Rachel! Sthu (Shut the hell up)! We were both drunk! He was the only guy there who looked like a guy. Wade was wearing his Unique make-up!

**Ryder Lynn**- you made out with Kurt?

**Kitty**- *face palm*

**Santana Lopez**- Satan?

**Kurt Hummel**- yes because you're evil like the devil

**Santana Lopez**- aw thanx princess

Kurt shut the laptop and said "We need to go grab our suits and leave the wedding starts at 6:00 and its-" Kurt looked at the clock "3:30?! We have to go!"

Kurt was in and out of the shower and they grabbed his hair stuff and stuffed them in a bag and they grabbed their suits and left. They got to the church at 4:15. Kurt and Blaine went to find the bridesmaids. They found Wade and all the girls and Coach Sue, Coach Bieste and Ms. Pillsbury. Wade, Kurt and Blaine were with the girls because they were all gay and it was awkward to change with all the guys.

Coach Sue saw Kurt and hugged him.

"Porcelain! It's great to see you, but you're late" she said

"Yes we know, oh, coach, coach, this is my boyfriend Blaine" he said introducing Bieste and Sue to Blaine.

"He's gay right?" Bieste asked

"Yes, that's why were in here, now we are going to change and I am going to do my hair." Kurt and Blaine left. At 5 they were ready and were all helping Emma into her wedding dress. By 5:45 everybody was there, Will's parents, Emma's parents, Kurt's parents and Will and Emma's not super close but adult friends.

The wedding was beautiful. All 7 current glee club members (for performances, Kitty gets the Cheerios to perform with them), 12 former glee club members, and Blaine were all performing. They sang 'Isn't She Lovely' by Stevie Wonder. The ceremony was over quickly and everybody went to the reception.

There was steak, potatoes, veggies, champagne, and sparkling cider. Santana and Quinn were singing 'Take My Breath Away' for Will and Emma's first dance as husband and wife. Kurt and Blaine wanted to do a more upbeat song so they sang 'Perfect' by P!nk. They sang a bunch more songs. Finn sang 'Just the Way you Are' by Bruno Mars, Santana sang 'Love you Like a Love Song' by Selena Gomez and 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.

Kurt felt someone tap him on the shoulder. When he turned around there stood none other than the Rory Flanagan. He got taller and dyed his hair black, but other than that he looked like himself. He was still wearing green, _a lot_ of green.

"Rory! What are you doing here?!" Kurt said as he hugged him.

"I would never miss Mr. Schue's wedding! I'm a little late but better late than never… and besides you guys are my second family" Rory said in a thick Irish accent.

"Well, you must sing us a song; I'm going to get Joe, Sam, Mike, and Artie. And you have to sing us the song you sang at senior song!" Kurt said pulling Rory along.

Kurt found all 4 of them talking over by the chocolate fountain.

"Joe! Sam! Mike! Artie! Look who I found! Well, he found me but still, it's Rory!" Kurt said producing Rory.

"Yo man wattsup? Good to see you" Sam said giving Rory a high five.

"You guys have to sing 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction!" Kurt said

"Okay cool, yo" Artie said

Kurt brought them all to the stage and Kurt took the microphone.

"Testing, testing, one, two, three. Okay! Hi everybody, I'm Kurt Hummel and today we have a very special guest, back from across the pond, put your hands together for Mr. Rory Flanagan!" Kurt said and gave the microphone to Rory as everyone erupted into cheers.

"Hi everybody, I'm Rory and I missed all my friends so much, so I came to say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's to everybody and congratulations to Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, sorry I mean _Mrs. Schuester_. Now boys if you please" Rory said motioning the boys.

Joe: "You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make-up to cover up

Being the way you are is enough"

Rory: "Everyone else in the room can see

Everyone else but you"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they went out and danced. They danced through the entire song and slow danced at Rachel's 'Without You' by David Guetta featuring Usher. When Rachel's song ended nobody went up to sing another, so Kurt went up and started singing a solo.

"Share my life, take me for what I am

'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you

Take my love, I'll never ask for too much

Just all that you are and everything that you do

Kurt could see everyone slow dancing and Blaine was looking at him with loving eyes.

"I don't really need to look very much further

I don't want to have to go where you don't follow

I won't hold it back again, this passion inside

I can't run from myself. There's nowhere to hide

Don't make me close one more door

I don't want to hurt anymore

Stay in my arms if you dare

Or must I imagine you there

Don't walk away from me

I have nothing, nothing, nothing

If I don't have you, you, you, you, you

You see through, right to heart of me

You break down my walls with the strength of your love

I never knew love like I've known it with you

Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to

I don't really need to look very much further

I don't want to have to go where you don't follow

I won't hold it back again, this passion inside

I can't run from myself, there' nowhere to hide

Oh, don't make me close one more door

I don't want to hurt anymore

Stay in my arms if you dare

Or must I imagine you there

Don't walk away from me

I have nothing, nothing, nothing

Don't make me close one more door

I don't want to hurt anymore

Stay in my arms if you dare

Or must I imagine you there

Don't walk away from me, no

Don't walk away from me

Don't you dare walk away from me

I have nothing, nothing, nothing

If I don't have you, you, you, you, you

If I don't have you, oh, hu, oh, oo, oh"

Kurt finished and everyone and everybody that was sitting down were now standing and everybody clapped and Kurt bowed and exited the stage and Blaine ran up to him and kissed him square on the lips. They pulled away with everybody staring.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked

"That was beautiful! That is now my favorite song" Blaine said

Kurt blushed, then Rachel and Finn ran up to him and dragged him onto the stage, some of the kids were already on the stage. Rachel whispered something to Kurt and he nodded. The music started up and they started to sing 'Somebody to Love' by Queen. Once the song was done Blaine asked if he could sing a song.

"Yes, of course! Who do you need for backup?" Kurt asked

"Um, Rachel, Mercedes, and Brittany" Blaine said after thinking about it for a minute.

"Okay, hold on, Rachel! Mercedes! Brittany!" Kurt yelled

"Yes dolphin?" Brittany asked when all three girls walked up.

"Dolphin?" Blaine asked utterly confused

"Brittany thinks dolphins are gay sharks, just go with it" Kurt whispered then turned to the girls.

"Blaine here wants to sing the last song and he needs you for back-up" Kurt said

"Okay! What song?" Rachel asked

"'Love Shack' by the B-52's" Blaine said

"Okay let's go white boy" Mercedes said grabbing Blaine

Kurt got out all the microphones and then took one for himself when nobody was looking.

The song started and everyone immediately started dancing. About a quarter of the way through Blaine jumped off the stage and offered Kurt his microphone. Kurt shook his head and Blaine looked hurt so he pulled out the microphone that he had taken earlier. Kurt started singing and Blaine pulled him out of his seat by pulling on his tie. They danced until the end of the song when balloons dropped from the ceiling. Kurt pulled Blaine in and kissed him, long and hard.

* * *

**Hey! So I got over being sick, boo. The song that wasn't named is 'I Have Nothing' by Whitney Houston. I wish I could write the entire story right now but that would take way too long. So see you tomorrow and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I know I lied but I have an excuse for not updating yesterday! It was Halloween (for those who don't know what Halloween is it is where kids dress in costumes and go from door to door and collect candy for free). I was Rachel Berry! I had my tights, skirt, sweater, Mary Jane's and headband! Only a few asked me what Glee was when I told them who I was. I got 2 full size candy bars from 1 house! Awesome! Also I joined drama today! It was awesome we did a scene from the Sound of Music (look it up). It was all because of Glee, so fellow Gleeks, join drama! P.S. I time jumped again! It's now New Year's Eve!**

* * *

Kurt

It was New Year's Eve and Kurt was running around like crazy. He was getting ready for the party that night. He wasn't going to supply alcohol but he knew was going to bring some. People were supposed to show up at 9:00 and it was 8:30 and he still had a lot to do. He was getting chips out of the cupboard when two hands grabbed his waist and turned him around.

"You need to stop worrying about this party" Blaine said

"I can't there are going to be a total of 26 people in this house for the first time" Kurt said

"This is Finn's party, why isn't he here helping?" Blaine asked

"Because it was just his _idea_ to have the party, so I'm stuck with setup" he said sticking out his lip

"I can make you feel better" Blaine said

"How?" Kurt asked with puppy eyes

"Like this" Blaine said cupping Kurt's face in his hands and kissing him. They were making out and they didn't even notice Finn come in.

"Whoa, dudes! Not in the kitchen, please!" Finn yelled covering his eyes

The boy's pulled apart and Blaine laughed while Kurt just blushed. Finn peeked from behind his hand and took his hand down when he saw that they had stopped kissing.

"F-Finn, what are you doing here so soon? And where's Rachel?" Kurt asked

"Rachel's in the bathroom and I showed up to help" Finn said

"I could have used you like a hour and a half ago" Kurt said a little annoyed now

"Sorry, we were busy" Finn mumbled

Kurt sighed "Why don't you put the snacks out while I go change" he said grabbing the chips and handing them to Finn and walking off.

Kurt got dressed into grey skinny jeans that hugged his but just so with a white shirt and a grey vest. When Kurt got downstairs the doorbell rang and when he opened the door Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and a tall brunette that looked like a criminal chipmunk that Kurt didn't recognize were standing there.

"Hi Kurt!" Jeff said

"Hi guys! Come on in nobody's here yet so Finn, Rachel, and Blaine are in the living room watching the Dick Clark New Year's Eve show" Kurt said

They nodded and entered but Kurt stopped the criminal chipmunk.

"You must be Sebastian! I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's _boyfriend_" Kurt said sticking his hand out.

"Sebastian Smythe" he said shaking Kurt's hand.

"Well you should come into the living room, everybody should be here soon" Kurt said leading Sebastian into the living room.

"Guys this is Sebastian, Sebastian this is Finn and Rachel" Kurt said introducing them. Rachel got of the couch holding her stomach.

"Hi! I'm Rachel Hudson" she said still holding her stomach.

"Sebastian Smythe, when's the baby due?" Sebastian asked

"Oh! I'm not pregnant" Rachel said jokingly

Sebastian froze up when she said this.

"I'm just kidding, I'm due at the beginning of July" she said rubbing her belly.

"Everybody should be her so-" Kurt was cut off by the doorbell Well speak of the devil" he said

Kurt opened the door and Puck, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Santana, Brittany, Joe, Sugar, Wade, Rory, Marley, Kitty, Ryder and Jake were all standing at the door.

"Come in" Kurt said and everybody started filing in. Kurt grabbed Puck and pulled him aside.

"How much alcohol did you bring?" Kurt asked

"Um, well I brought 6 12-packs and Santana brought 2 12-packs and 5 bottles of champagne. We're cutting off the kids that are still in high school at 3 beers and 1 glass champagne" Puck said scratching his head

"Okay, but when the alcohol is gone, it's gone and you guys are crashing here 'til the morning to help me clean and so you can drive _not_ drunk" Kurt said

"Fine by me" Puck said going to find Finn

2 hours later the party was in full swing, everybody was drunk (except Finn, Rachel and Wes) and Brittany was striping, Quinn and Santana were yelling, Marley, Kitty, and Wade were hanging off of Sebastian and Kurt and Blaine were making out. All of a sudden Tina came running in from the laundry room yelling "Spin the bottle! Spin the bottle!" They all got excited and started staggering to the living room.

Everybody sat into a giant circle on the floor and Kurt was first, he spun and it landed on Quinn. Quinn giggled and pulled Kurt and pecked him on the lips. Kurt pulled away and fell on Blaine's lap. 4 turns later and it was Rachel's turn. Rachel spun the bottle and it landed on Blaine. Blaine smiled and Rachel pulled him in saying "Blaine Warbler I'm going to rock your world" and kissed him. Kurt yelled "Hey Rach, back off! I ownz those lips!" Blaine pulled away and it was his turn to spin and it landed on Sebastian. Blaine froze; Kurt looked at him and said he didn't have to kiss him. Blaine nodded.

"How about I kiss him instead?" Wade piped up

"Okay Wade, go ahead" Kurt said sitting down on Blaine's lap

Wade kissed Sebastian and Sebastian pulled away looking disgusted. Everybody laughed and Kurt saw that it was almost midnight.

"Okay everybody let's countdown and watch the ball drop" he said standing up.

Everybody snickered and stood up and watched the TV and started counting down.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" everybody yelled and then Kurt kissed Blaine for several minutes and pulled away and saw everybody staring at them.

"What?" Kurt demanded

"That was _hot_" Santana said

"Shut up Satan!" Kurt yelled blushing

"No she's right that was hot" Puck said

"Just go back to partying" Kurt said waving them off.

"Alright, whatever you say, PARTY!" Puck yelled turning the music up.

"Come on, I'm going to bed" Kurt said heading upstairs.

"I'm coming, this party is getting too late for me anyway" Blaine said following Kurt upstairs.

Kurt woke up and went downstairs and what he saw was cute and horrendous at the same time. Rachel and Finn were asleep on the couch. Quinn and Sam were asleep in one of the recliners with Puck in the other. Sugar was asleep on Arties lap. And Rory, Kitty, Marley, Jake, Wade, Ryder, and Joe were strewn all over the floor with beer cans and bottles all around them. Kurt went into the downstairs bathroom and nearly jumped 10 feet in the air. Because in the bathtub, a half naked and a fully clothed Santana were asleep. Kurt went to look for any more surprises and found Mike and Tina asleep on top of the washer and dryer. Kurt couldn't find Mercedes and went looking for her, when he got into the kitchen and found a note:

Went home don't worry I didn't drink. Took Nick, Jeff, David, and Sebastian with me -Wes

Kurt threw away the note and continued his search for Mercedes quietly. When he couldn't find he went upstairs to wake up Blaine to help him look for her. When he got into his bedroom he found Mercedes in his bed. He thought to himself 'How could I not have noticed Blaine _and_ Mercedes in my bed? Oh, well' he shook Mercedes and Blaine awake and whispered a plan to them. They agreed and went downstairs to the kitchen and got pots and wooden spoons and went into the living room, bathroom, and laundry room. Blaine in the bathroom, Mercedes in the laundry room and Kurt in the living room.

"Wake up! Happy 2014! Now get your butts up!" Kurt yelled in the living room banging the spoon on the pot.

Sugar woke up with a start and fell off of Artie's lap and onto Kitty's head, Finn woke up and fell off the couch onto Jakes arm, Quinn jumped up and hit her head on Sam's chin, and Puck just fell onto the ground.

"What the hell Hummel?" Puck asked rubbing his head

"Time to get up and clean this house and then I'll make you pancakes" Kurt said handing them trash bags.

"Fine, fine but you better make some damn good pancakes" Puck grumbled

"Don't question his cooking skills! Last time I did I ended up with a face full of flour!" Blaine said appearing at the doorway with a plunger on his head.

Kurt laughed "I take it that it didn't go very well?"

"Santana stuck a plunger on my head, but with some persuasion I got them to get up" Blaine said taking the plunger off his head.

"Okay let's get cleaning" Mercedes said coming into the room followed by Mike, Tina, Santana, and Brittany.

"Okay, I want cups, and bottles in the trash bags, clothes go to Brittany, puke cleaned out of the bathroom and I want the food vacuumed off the floor. Rachel can help me cook and Mercedes will supervise while helping, now go" Kurt said.

Everybody moved slowly but got to work. Rachel and Kurt made about 2 plates full of bacon and a lot of scrambled eggs. By the time they were done the house was spotless and Brittany was fully dressed. Kurt and Rachel set the food on the table and before they could get their hands off the plates, everybody was swarming the table.

"After you have eaten, I want to clean up after yourselves and to get out of the house!" Kurt yelled over the noise.

"Except you Blaine" Kurt said quietly. His boyfriend smiled at him.

45 minutes later and the house was silent. Even though it was only 11:00, Kurt was beat. Kurt and Blaine settled on the couch to watch 'Funny Girl' but 20 minutes into the movie they both had fallen asleep, with Kurt's head against Blaine's chest and with his arms against his own. And that's how they looked when Burt and Carole got home. Carole saw them and smiled; she then got her camera and took a picture. She then kissed them both on the forehead and covered them up with a blanket and turned off the TV.

* * *

**May or may not post tomorrow, depends on how this bet that I made with my grandfather goes. I'm also time jumping again. This next chapter takes place on February 13****th****. It has a song in it. Guess which one it is! Please review, follow and favorite! And also I want to know who you're favorite Glee character is. Please review and tell me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I lost the bet, but wormed my way on, I can be very persuasive when it comes to the computer. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Okay let's get this straight I am a 13 year old girl named Anna that lives in Vancouver, Washington (Look it up) and the closest thing that I get to being associated to glee is that my friends, moms, friends, girlfriend works on glee. We are still trying to get a hold of her to see if we can talk to some stars from glee.**

* * *

Blaine

Blaine woke up to Kurt asleep on his chest. Kurt had been staying at his apartment since his birthday on February 5th because Finn and Rachel were either fighting or Rachel was sick. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and Blaine was going to make sure it was Kurt's best one yet. He has been sending him cards (not anonymous ones, mind you) all week and he still had to figure out what he was going to do tomorrow. Valentine's Day was on a Friday this year, so they didn't have to worry about school the next day. Blaine was trying to figure it out when Kurt started to stir. He started flailing and screaming in his sleep. Blaine put his arms around Kurt and his arms to keep from hurting himself.

"Sh, sh, Kurt its okay, its okay, I'm here, I'm here, he's not going to hurt you, I promise" Blaine whispered to Kurt as he woke up.

"I'm sorry, another nightmare, I understand if you want to date someone else that isn't damaged like I am" Kurt said

"Hey, look at me" Blaine said

Kurt looked up at Blaine and he could see that Kurt had tears in his eyes

"First of all, you are not damaged. Second of all, you are beautiful and smart and I will never want to date _anyone_ else because they are not _you_, and besides you're the one that's settling for me. You could get any guy you wanted in this town and you're with me" Blaine said stroking Kurt's face.

"I will never 'settle' for you, you are my one and _only_ love" Kurt said

"Good, because you're _my_ one and only too" Blaine said then kissing Kurt. He pulled away and looked at the clock.

"We should get going, it's 7:30 and school starts at 9:00" Blaine said

"Mmm, fine, let's go" Kurt said rolling off the bed and onto the floor landing ace down. Blaine looked down at Kurt.

"You okay?"

"Great" Kurt said holding up a thumbs up in the air.

"Come on silly boo" Blaine said getting off the bed and helping Kurt off the floor.

"I like that name, boo is good, and I'll call you BB" Kurt said going into the bathroom.

"Okay boo, do you want to meet up after school?" Blaine asked leaning against the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yes, I do not want to go home to Finchel, there is only so much a person can take of them in a lifetime." Kurt complained

"I know what will make you feel better" Blaine said

"Kisses?" Kurt asked

Blaine laughed "That works too, but I was going to say getting you out og there" Blaine said

"How would you do that?" Kurt asked

"Why don't you move in with me?" Blaine asked

"I would love that, but I'm pretty sure that Nick and Jeff would grow tired of me" Kurt said

"Then why don't we both move out and move in together?" Blaine asked

"Do you think your dad would pay for half of the apartment if you moved in with me?" Kurt asked

"No probably not… but I could always get a job, I heard that where Jeff works-Cinema Village is hiring" Blaine said

"You would do that for me?!" Kurt yelled excitedly

"I would do _anything_ for you, but this isn't just for you it's for _us_" Blaine said

"Yes, of course, ooh this is going to be awesome! I'll go online later at work and look at 2-bedroom apartments!" Kurt said

"2-bedroom?" Blaine asked

"Yes one for us and a guestroom for when my parents or anybody else visits" Kurt explained

"Oh, okay but try to keep it 700 or less please" Blaine said

"Fine, now get out so I can change" Kurt said kissing Blaine and pushing him out of the bathroom.

45 minutes later and they were heading to school. Blaine's first class of the day was with Carmen Tibideaux. He got to class after walking to Kurt's improv class. They were in the circle room and were working on their singing for the final performance of the year if you were invited and each day they work on one person. Each day a name would be pulled out of a hat and the name wouldn't get put back into the hat until everybody got picked. He just got settled into his seat when Ms. Tibideaux came in.

Alright class, let's get started" she said standing in front of the class. She pulled out a hat and asked the girl behind him-Natalie, to pick a name out of the hat. She went to the front of the room and picked a piece of paper out of the hat and handed it to Ms. Tibideaux and went back to her seat. Ms. Tibideaux unfolded the paper and read the name.

"Blaine Anderson" she called out

"Yes?' He said standing up and walking to the front.

"Show us what you got" she said sitting down.

"Hi my name's Blaine Anderson and I'll be singing 'Cough Syrup' by Young the Giant" he said

"Begin" she said

"Life's too short to even care at all oh

I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control

These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

A wet world aches for a beat of a drum

Oh

If I could run away to see this straight

I'd run away

To some fortune that I should have found by now

I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down

Uhh oh oh oh oh

Life's too short to even care at all oh

I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue

These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart

Oh oh oh oh

A wet world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh

If I could find a way to see this straight

I'd run away

To some fortune that I should have found by now

And so I'd run now to the things they said could restore me

Restore life the way it should be

I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down

Life's too short to even care at all oh

I'm losing my losing my mind losing control

If I could find a way to see this straight

I'd run away

To some fortune that I should have found by now

So I run now to the things they said could restore me

Restore life the way it should be

I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down

One more spoon of cough syrup now

One more spoon of cough syrup now"

He ended the song and got a standing ovation from everyone including Ms. Tibideaux. He blushed, it was no secret that he was her favorite, but it was still an honor to get a standing ovation from her.

"Very good, Mr. Anderson you have earned yourself a spot in the final performance of the year, everybody else, you will know on Monday, class dismissed" she said waving her hands and leaving. Blaine was walking out of the class when he heard a scoff behind him. He turned around to look at Natalie.

"Do you have a problem with me?" he asked

"Yes, actually I do. You think that because your Ms. Tibideaux's favorite that you can get special treatment" she said

"I don't know what you're talking about; just because I am the best singer in here does not mean I am a teacher's pet. It's not my fault I'm her favorite student" he said

"Please, you're only her favorite because she thinks you're attractive, I bet you get it on with her school" she replied

"Okay 1. I'm gay, and have been since I was about 9, 2. She's like 3 times my age and 3. Ew" he said and with that he turned around and walked off leaving a very pale Natalie standing in her spot alone.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. After school he went to the Cinema Village to see about the job opening. He entered the virtually empty theatre and saw a woman in a usher uniform and went over to her.

"Excuse me? Who do I see about the job opening?" he asked

"That would be me, I'm Aria Leone, and you are?" she said sticking her hand out.

Blaine shook her hand "Blaine Anderson, my roommate actually works here, Jeff"

"Oh, I know Jeff! Anyway what brings you here for a job?" she asked

"Um, my boyfriend and I are trying to move in together, and I need a way to pay half the rent" he said

"Oh, wonderful and have you ever worked before?" she asked

"No but I learn fast, I was top of my class in high school, I went to a private school and I'm doing well at my school NYADA" he said

"Well you're more qualified than others" she said

"There were others that applied?" he asked

"No, which is why you can have the job. Can you start Monday?" she asked

"Yes, but I have college until 2:00" he said

"Fine by me" she said

Later he went to meet Kurt at a Chinese place called Wo Hop. He got there and Kurt was sitting in a booth. He slid into the booth.

"Hey boo, how was your day?" he asked

"It was fine, I found an apartment! There's a 2-bedroom apartment for 55o in Manhattan! It's gorgeous!" Kurt squealed

"That's great!" Blaine said

"Oh, I almost forgot! How was your day?" Kurt asked

"Good, I sang 'Cough Syrup' for Ms. Tibideaux and got a standing ovation and an automatic invitation to the final performance of the year. And I got the job" he said

"That's great! And a standing ovation from Ms. Tibideaux? That's amazing, I sang 'Blackbird' by the Beatles and I got a standing ovation from everyone _except_ her. Even Rachel can't get a standing ovation from her." Kurt said

"Ya, I'm kinda like her favorite, I have no idea why, anyway do you know if you were invited to the performance?" Blaine asked

"Yes, out of 15 kids in our class only 3 of us were invited. Rachel and I included" Kurt said beaming

"That's great! I'm so proud of you! Maybe for the final performance you, Rachel and I could sing together" Blaine said

"Ohmygod yes! We should totally do that! Rachel will be too pregnant to sing a full song, so she'll probably want to sing with us! I'll ask Ms. Tibideaux tomorrow!" Kurt squealed

"Okay, now let's eat" Blaine said

* * *

**This was sort of just a filler, tomorrow is the Valentine's Day chapter! P.S. it is not like the Valentine's Day episode.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey peeps! It's Valentine's Day! (Not literally) Yay! Is time for some Klaine romance! *does a little dance*. Extremely weird thing happened to me today. Anybody thinks it's weird when a guy in a tire shop starts hitting on you? Especially when you're 13 and god only knows hold he is? I swear he looked like he was between 17-23. Don't actually know but extremely creepy. I went over to my grandparents and told them I wanted to leave. Les Schwab has scared me for life.**

* * *

Kurt

Kurt woke up and Blaine wasn't there. Instead he found a note in his place.

_Kurt-Happy Valentine's Day! I love you! You won't see me today… but be at the North East Corner of Central Park at 6:00 and sit on the bench. Don't worry you'll know what bench it is. Be there for a sweet Valentine's treat! Love-Blaine Xx_

Kurt was sad that he wasn't going to see Blaine today, but he was curios at what this surprise was. He got dressed and went to school. He got there and saw Rachel at her locker reading sheet music.

"Hey Rach!" he yelled and ran to her side.

"Yes Kurt?" she asked looking up from her music.

"I wanted to tell you I will be moving out" he said

"What?! Why?!" she demanded

"Because, no offense, you and Finn are driving me crazy and you need room for your kid. But to make it up to you Blaine and I want to know if you want to sing with us for the final performance of the year since you will be _really_ pregnant" Kurt said

"I'll think about it" she said

"Okay, speaking of Blaine, you haven't seen him lately have you?" he asked casually

"Oh yes! I almost forgot! He told me to give you this" she said opening her locker and pulling out a single white rose with a note attached to it. She handed it to him. He took it from her and hit her on the arm playfully.

"You could have mentioned this earlier!" he said

"Sorry, I forgot! Just read the note" she said rubbing her arm

Kurt read the note

_You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, Love-Blaine Xx_

Kurt smiled and looked up at Rachel.

"He's so sweet, look at the note" he said handing it to her

She read it "Oh! He is so sweet! I wish Finn was this sweet! All I have gotten from him lately is knocked up"

Kurt laughed "Come on, let's get to class" they linked arms and walked to improv class. They got to class and their teacher- Mr. Lebowitz, gave him another white rose with a note.

_Before you met me I was alright, but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, Love-Blaine Xx_

Kurt smiled and took his seat, all throughout the day he got flowers with notes from teachers and friends. By the time he got to dance class, the second to last class of the day, he had 6 white roses. 3 from teachers and 3 from friends. When he got to class, Ms. July yelled for him.

"Porcelain! Get over here!" she yelled

He walked over to where she was at "Yes, Ms. July?"

"Burt Reynolds asked me to give this to you, now I don't actually like either of you, but I am a sucker for love, so here" she said and handed him another white rose with a note attached.

_Every February __you'll__ be my Valentine, Love-Blaine Xx_

Kurt smiled and thanked her, all these most recent notes sound like their from a song, but he couldn't place what song. After learning the salsa, he went to his last class of the day, Ms. Tibideaux's class. He went into the classroom and found Ms. Tibideaux looking at her watch. He walked up to her.

"Ms. Tibideaux?" he asked

"Yes?" she asked

"I was wondering for the final of the year, can Blaine, Rachel and I sing a song together?" Kurt asked

"Yes you may, you are Blaine's boyfriend, correct?" she asked

"Yes, I am"

"Then this is for you" she said pulling out yet _another_ white rose with a note.

_My heart stops when you look at me, Love-Blaine Xx_

Kurt smiled, thanked her and sat down next to Rachel and waited for class to start. After school he went to work. He got there at around 2:30 and checked in with the secretary Natasha.

"Natasha are there any messages for me?" he asked

"No, but someone left this for you" she said handing him another white rose.

"Thank you" he said taking it.

_I finally found you my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete, Love-Blaine Xx_

He smiled, he still couldn't figure out what song it was. By 5:30 he had 10 white roses total. He went to tell Isabelle that he was leaving to go to the park. He poked his head into her office.

"Isabelle? I'm leaving" he said turning to leave.

"Kurt? Wait a minute, there's something I need to give you" she said digging around for something.

"Okay, here it is, he told me to give this to you when you leave" she said handing him yet _another_ white rose.

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, Love-Blaine Xx_

Kurt thanked her and took his eleven white roses and walked to the North East corner of Central Park. He saw a bench with something on it. He went over to it and picked up a single red rose. It had a note attached to it.

_Happy Valentine's Day my love! Enjoy the surprise, Love-Blaine Xx_

Kurt smiled at his now 12 roses, 11 white, and 1 red. He sat down on the bench and waited. All of a sudden he heard music starting and Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David appeared. Blaine was singing

"You think I'm pretty

Without any make up on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down"

Blaine came over to Kurt and pulled him off the bench to dance with him.

"Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regret's, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage Dream

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regret's, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight"

As the song ended Kurt kissed Blaine, they kissed for so long that when they looked up the guys were gone.

"Happy Valentine's Day boo" Blaine said kissing Kurt

"Mm, I love you _so_ much BB" Kurt said

"I love you more" Blaine said

"I doubt that, but thank you, no one has ever sang to me romantically" Kurt said

"It was a pleasure" Blaine said

"I love the roses" Kurt said

"Good, I hoped you would, sorry for not being there today" Blaine apologized

"But you're here now, now let's go home" Kurt said

They got home and the guys were nowhere to be seen. They went into Blaine's room and lay on his bed and made out for a _long_ time, among other things.

* * *

**The song was 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. Do you guys think that was an appropriate Valentine's Day song? I thought it was. Also I will never write smut. Sorry I'm 13 and I shouldn't be writing it anyway, so when I say 'among other things', you should know what I mean. Please review, favorite and follow! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Guess what! We get to find out what** **Rachel is having! What do you think she's having? By the way, I time jumped again. It's now Saturday, March 22. This is the actual date that it will be in 2014.**

* * *

Blaine

"Just put those boxes over there" Kurt instructed as Blaine entered their new apartment in Manhattan with a box labeled 'Bedroom'. Blaine set the box in the big bedroom. He came out of the bedroom smiling.

"That's the last box. We are now officially moved in." Blaine said pulling Kurt close.

"Yes, and we can unpack after we get back from the hospital" Kurt said

"Remind me again why we have to go?" he asked

"Because Rachel is finding out the sex of her baby and I am the uncle of the child and you are coming with me" Kurt said

"Okay, fine, but you have to make it up to me" Blaine said sticking out his lip.

"Oh, believe me, I will tonight, we still have to break in our new bed" Kurt said

"Mm, true, we could do it now" Blaine said kissing Kurt.

Kurt pulled away "No, because we have to go"

Blaine whined "P-Please?"

"No, now let's go" Kurt said

"Fine" he said grabbing the keys.

They arrived at the hospital half an hour later and went up to the nurse at the information desk.

"Excuse me; do you know which room Finn and Rachel Hudson are in?" Blaine asked

"Are you family?" the nurse asked

"No but my boyfriend here is the step-brother and brother-in-law" he said

"Okay, they're in room 406" she said

"Thank you" Kurt said

"No problem sweetheart, by the way you two make a cute couple" she said

"Thank you" Blaine said blushing

They found room 406 and saw Rachel laying on a hospital bed and Finn standing next to her.

"Hey guys" Kurt said

"Kurt! Blaine! I'm so glad you're here! We're just waiting for the doctor to get here" she said rubbing her big belly.

"Cool, hey I was thinking of a song we could do for the final performance" Kurt said

"What song?" she asked

"'Big Girl's Don't Cry' by Fergie" Kurt said

"I love that song!" she said

"We know that's we took the song and split it up to showcase our voices _perfectly_" Blaine put in

"Cool, when should we rehearse?" she asked

"Well, we're not unpacked yet, so how about the auditorium at NYADA Tuesday at 2:30? I don't have to work until 4:30 that day, neither does Kurt" Blaine said

"Sounds perfect! You are so lucky to be living in Manhattan! Hey after we find out what sex the baby is, do you want to go baby shopping with us?" she asked

"Well we have to go and unpack after this, but I'm sure we can shop for a little bit right Blaine?" Kurt said

"Ya, sure, of course" Blaine said

"Okay, then its settled" Finn said finally speaking

Just then the doctor came in. "Which one of you is the father?" he asked

"Oh, I am, right?" Finn asked Rachel jokingly

"Yes, you are, you know that" Rachel said not getting the joke

"Well, then we should get started, I'm Dr. Choi by the way" the doctor said

"Well Dr., I'm Finn Hudson, this is my wife Rachel, my brother Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson" Finn said introducing everybody

Dr. Choi pulled out the ultrasound and goo and lifted Rachel's shirt and poured the goo on Rachel's stomach.

"Ooh! That's cold!" she squealed

"Yes, sorry about that" Dr. Choi said

"It's alright" she said

Dr. Choi spread the goo with the ultrasound. On the sonogram all they saw was movement and then, not one, but _two_ babies appeared.

"Their twins!" Rachel and Kurt squealed. Finn just looked pale.

"Yes, they are. Would you like to know the sex of your babies?" Dr. Choi asked

"Yes, what are they?" Rachel asked

"Well it looks like is female, and the other is male" Dr. Choi said

"Ooh, Finn! We're going to have a girl _and_ a boy!" she said

"That just means more money to spend" Finn grumbled

"Yes, being parents is expensive" she said with a huff.

"That just means you don't have to have any more kids" Blaine put in.

"True, True" Finn mumbled

"Well I'll let you get going" Dr. Choi said cleaning up Rachel's stomach.

"Thank you Dr." All four of them said at the same time.

"You're welcome" he said closing the door.

"Come on, let's go shopping" Blaine said

They arrived at Manhattan Mall and went straight to Baby's 'R' Us. They stopped right inside the doors.

"Okay, Kurt and I are going to look at girls stuff. Finn and Blaine can go look at boy stuff. But Finn?" Rachel said

"Yes?" he said

"So help me god, if you do not get bowties and suspenders, I will end you. Do you understand?" she asked

Finn gulped "Yes dear" Kurt and Blaine just laughed.

They separated and Finn and Blaine went over to the boy stuff. They found some cool stuff. They found a train lamp and airplane crib sheets. Then they went over to the clothes. They were looking when he heard mumble

"I don't want to get bowties and suspenders for my kid" he mumbled

"Finn?" Blaine asked

"What?" Finn asked

"If you don't want to get a lot of bowties and suspenders for your son then don't. Just get one or two of each to please Rachel and tell her that you don't want your son wearing them all the time. You need to take control and say that you are the parent of those kids too, not just her" Blaine said

"I want to, but she scares the crap out of me. She is really hormonal when she is pregnant" Finn said

Blaine sighed "That is the problem with women. They are hormonal. That is why I prefer men. Although Kurt does get mood swings. But I'm not scared of him, it turns me on actually"

"Ew, gross dude, that's my brother you're talking about" Finn said

"Sorry, anyway you need to have courage, stand up to Rachel. You should have some input in the names and everything" Blaine said

"Ya, I should get a say in the names. I like the name Drizzle" Finn said

"Okay, I'm all for having an input, but really Finn? Drizzle? You're still on that name?" Blaine asked

"It's an awesome name!" Finn said

"Why don't you come up with different names?" Blaine said

"Okay fine" Finn said

"'Kay, now let's go find Kurt and Rachel" Blaine said

In the end they had bought an airplane lamp and crib sheets, 2 bowties, 2 pairs of suspenders, 3 shirts and 1 pair of pants. Kurt and Rachel had bought a peace sign lamp and crib sheets, 3 shirts with matching skirts, 2 pairs of pants, and 1 dress. They were parting ways when Blaine said something to Finn.

"Finn?" Blaine asked

"Yes?" Finn asked

"Remember: Courage" he said and then joined Kurt

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked

"Nothing, Finn and I had a guy talk is all" he said

"Oh, okay" Kurt said

"Now, let's go home" Blaine said and they walked home.

* * *

**Its twins! I already got the names picked out. Sorry it is a little short! The next chapter will be shorter also. The next chapter will be the same day. And the Manhattan apartment is made up. No way could you find a place for 550. Anyway review, favorite, and follow! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter! Like I said this chapter is shorter… don't forget to watch Glee on Thursday! Blake! Anyway… enjoy! Don't forget to watch the New Normal tomorrow or Bones tonight either!**

* * *

Kurt

They got home and started to unpack their room. Everything was a fire red and ice blue to create the fire & ice feeling. They had a full length mirror on the door and a desk like the ones they have on Broadway with light bulbs around it. They unpacked their room and were unpacking there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be" Kurt said furrowing his eyebrows

"Neighbors maybe?" Blaine said

"Maybe, ya that's probably it" Kurt said

"Well let's go see who it is" Blaine said

They opened the door and standing there was Finn with a overnight bag.

"F-Finn, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked

"Rachel kicked me out so I didn't know where else to go" Finn said

"Come in, you can stay in our guestroom, you'll have to help unpack it first but you can stay" Blaine said

"Thanks" Finn said entering the apartment. He stopped and looked around.

"Nice place" Finn said

"Thanks, it's not unpacked yet but…" Kurt trailed off.

"No, no, it's still nice" Finn said

"You can put your stuff in the guestroom on top of the boxes and then we can unpack the guestroom after dinner" Blaine said

"Okay" Finn said walking into the guestroom and emerging a minute later.

"Uh, where's your bathroom?" he asked

"Across the hall from the guestroom, next to our room, and when you get out you can tell us why Rachel kicked you out" Kurt said

"Okay, but I don't know why it's any of your business" Finn said

"Because you are staying in my guestroom, so you will tell me _why_ you are staying in my guestroom" Kurt said a little bitterly

"Fine" Finn mumbled and walked off to the bathroom

"Why do you think Rachel kicked him out?" Kurt asked pulling Blaine close and kissing him.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I might have an idea" Blaine said

"What is your idea?" Kurt asked

"Why don't you just let him tell you" Blaine nodded to Finn coming out of the bathroom

"Okay, Finn, sit" Kurt said pulling away and pointing to the couch. Finn sat.

"Why did Rachel kick you out?" Kurt asked

"Well Blaine told me to stick up for myself about being a parent, so I told Rachel that I was just as much a parent as she was and that I should have a say and then she started ranting and I tuned out and the next thing I know she told me to get out" Kurt was glaring at Blaine the entire time Finn was talking.

"You have to talk to her Blaine, tell her that you put the idea in my head, please" Finn pleaded

"Blaine can I talk to you for a second?" Kurt said

"Yes-s" Blaine stuttered

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the ear and dragged him into their bedroom and shut the door.

"Ow, ow, ow, you're hurting me" Blaine said

Kurt let go of his ear and smacked him upside the head.

"What were you thinking?! Telling Finn to stick up for himself! That was stupid! You know he isn't very smart and would go about it all wrong!" Kurt yelled

"Kurt! Calm down!" Blaine yelled

"I am calm!" Kurt said

"No, you're not, now breathe" Blaine said

Kurt inhaled and exhaled slowly and calmed down

"I'm calm" Kurt said

"Good, now I only told Finn to have courage and stick up for himself because he was miserable shopping for his son. He didn't want to be buying bowties and suspenders. He wanted to have a say in the names for his kids. So I told him to man up and talk to Rachel. But if you would of seen him and heard him you probably would of told him the same thing" Blaine explained

"Maybe, but Rachel's my best friend, I usually take her side of things" Kurt admitted

"But Finn is your _brother_, you should be taking _his_ side" Blaine said

"Yes, I should, I haven't been a very good brother lately have I?" Kurt asked

"No, but what are we going to do?" Blaine asked

"_We? _No _you_ are going to talk to Rachel and explain to her that you put that idea into Finn's head" Kurt said

"Okay, but will you at least come with me? If things get out of hand I want you to be there to protect me from the terrifying wrath that is Rachel. I am not scared of women, but Rachel scares the _hell_ outta me" Blaine said

"Fine, but come on, we have to go tell Finn" Kurt said

They exited the room and went back to Finn.

"So?" Finn asked standing up.

"Blaine will talk to Rachel and explain to her that it was him who put the idea into your head and I will go with him while you stay here" Kurt said

"Okay, when?" Finn asked

"Tomorrow after breakfast so things should be smoothed out by mid-afternoon tomorrow" Blaine said

"Okay" Finn said looking said

"Now come on, help me finish unpacking the kitchen so I can make dinner" Kurt said and they went in and unpacked the kitchen and after dinner they unpacked the guestroom.

* * *

**Sorry, filler, next chapter will be a lot more eventful. You may hate me though. But you will have to stick around to find out though! *maniacally laughs*Anyway review, favorite and follow please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow! I am feeling really generous today! 2 chapters in one day! Don't expect it very often.* I am in no way responsible for any laughing or dying during this chapter*. This is now Sunday March 23****rd****.**

* * *

Blaine

The next morning Blaine was the first one up and he decided to make breakfast for their first night in their apartment, even though Finn was with them. Man, he felt really bad that he had gotten Finn kicked out of his house. He hadn't meant to. He couldn't really cook very much so he cooked oatmeal since it had directions. He also made muffins since there was a recipe. He was almost done when Kurt and Finn got up. They came into the kitchen fully dressed and burst out laughing.

"What?" Blaine demanded

"Oh, BB, your hair is sticking up all over the place with flour in it and on your face and clothes" Kurt said laughing

"It's not nice to make fun of the person who made you breakfast" Blaine said crossing his arms and sticking out his lip.

"I know baby, I'm sorry, I'm sure it will be delicious" Kurt said kissing Blaine on the lips

"Ew, please not in front of me" Finn said

"Excuse me? You're in _our_ house, you don't like it, then get out, that's what I did" Kurt said referring to how he moved out

"'Kay, sorry" Finn mumbled walking out of the kitchen

"That's what I thought, now let's check on your muffins" Kurt said turning to Blaine

"Okay I know they're going to be awesome because they-" Blaine stopped after he saw the muffins when Kurt pulled then out of the oven. Blaine pulled one out and it was burnt to a crisp. Blaine slumped his shoulders forward.

"I guess I turned the oven on too high" Blaine said

"It's okay, we can just have oatmeal" Kurt said kissing Blaine on the head.

"Okay, check the oatmeal and please tell me it's okay" Blaine said

Kurt opened the lid and stirred it "Sorry, I can't do that" he said

"Oh, what now?" Blaine said

"It's uh, too thin, how much water did you put in?" Kurt asked

"It said 2, 3 cups of water so it meant 6 cups" Blaine said

"No BB, it said step 2, put 3 cups of water, you added double what you needed" Kurt laughed

"Poo" Blaine said

"I'll tell you what, why don't you get cleaned up and we will all go out" Kurt said

"Okay" Blaine said sauntering off to the bedroom

He came out dressed in skinny jeans, polo, and bowtie and they went to Candle Café. They ordered a lot of food and dug in. After breakfast Finn went back to their apartment while Kurt and Blaine went over to Finn and Rachel's. They arrived and knocked on the door. Rachel slid open the door.

"Yes?" she asked rubbing her belly

"Hi! Can we come in?" Blaine asked

"Yes, come in" she said stepping to the side

They came in and sat down.

"So… have you heard from Finn?" Rachel asked

"Um, yes that's why we're here; Finn actually spent the night with us." Blaine said

"Oh? And did he tell you why?" she asked

"Yes, and I want to tell you that I'm the one who told Finn to stick up for himself" Blaine said

Rachel got red "Why would you do that?! We were doing fine until you told him to do that!"

"Rachel, calm down" Kurt said standing up while Blaine just shrank back in his seat.

"Why should calm down?" she screamed

"Because you're putting stress on the babies" Kurt said

"Fine" she said calmer

"Okay, now let Blaine explain, believe me I was mad too, but after I listened I understood" Kurt said to Rachel

"Okay, explain" Rachel said turning to Blaine

"Well, I told Finn to have courage and stick up for himself because he was miserable buying bowties and suspenders for his son, so I told him to stand up to you and tell you that he was a parent too. Because you were making all the decisions for the twins" he said wincing incase Rachel slapped him but instead she fell on the couch and started to cry.

"I messed up didn't I? I've been making all the decisions for the twins and Finn has been feeling like he isn't needed" she cried

"No, you're maternal instincts just took over and it's hard to let anyone help you" Kurt said rubbing Rachel's back.

"Really?" she sniffled

"Yes, you just need to work on letting Finn help you and he needs to understand that your working on it" Blaine said

"Okay, but will he forgive me for kicking him out?" she asked

"Yes, he will, he's the one who asked me to come and talk to you so you would forgive him" Blaine said

"Now come on, get your coat on and you can talk to Finn" Kurt said

Rachel nodded and got her coat and they went back to Kurt and Blaine's. When they got there Finn was nowhere to be seen, they looked in the kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom, guestroom, and closets. He was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone! Does that mean he hates me?" Rachel said

"No! You're overreacting Rachel, calm down" Blaine said

"How can I? Finn is missing!" Rachel yelled

"Rachel! He is not missing! He is a grown man!" Kurt yelled

"But he's about mature as a 13 year old!" she yelled

Just then Finn walked in holding a coffee. Rachel ran to him and hugged him.

"Ohmygod Finn! You scared me! I'm so sorry! I know I haven't been including you on the decisions, will you forgive me?" Rachel cried

"There's nothing to forgive, and I went to get coffee because Kurt and Blaine were out. I love you" Finn said hugging her.

"I love you too, can we go home?" Rachel asked

"Of course, let me get my bag" Finn said

He turned to get his bag and stopped and turned to Kurt and Blaine "Thank you for letting me stay here and fixing with Rachel" he said and hugged them.

"Yes, thank you" Rachel said also hugging them.

"You're welcome" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time and Finn walked off.

Finn reappeared with his bag "Okay Rach, let's go"

A few hours later Kurt came out of the bedroom and asked Blaine if he wanted to go out to eat.

"Where?" Blaine asked

"A Mexican place called Taloache down on 50th." Kurt said

"Okay, let's go"

They arrived and orders to split and Diet Coke's.

"So I was looking at the rules for performances, and it says that if you have more than 1 person in your group then you can have as many songs as there are people in the group" Blaine said

"Really? I've always wanted to sing 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan in front of an audience" Kurt said

"I love that song, but I was thinking maybe you and I could do a duet and you and Rachel could sing a duet also" Blaine said

"That would be awesome! Oh! Here comes our food" Kurt said

As they ate they brainstormed more song selections for the performance. After dinner they were walking home and holding hands when 3 guys came out of nowhere. One had a tall blue Mohawk with a scar under his right eye and a nose piercing, another was bald with tattoos all over his head and the other had giant gauges in his ears so big that you could fit your fist through them and green hair. They started walking up to them and Blaine told Kurt to cross the street. They started to cross the street when the guys called after them.

"Hey! Where you think you going faggots?" the bald guy asked

"Just ignore them" Blaine whispered and they sped up. They got to the other side when they felt hands on their shoulders and were jerked back.

"Hey, my friend was talking to you. Now where do you think you're going faggots?" the blue Mohawk guy asked

"We were going home, no that's any of _your_ business" Kurt spat.

"Kurt, don't get them mad" Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"Do you want to go fairy?" the Mohawk guy asked pushing Kurt. Blaine then lost it.

He launched at the Mohawk guy and punched him in the left eye. After that the guys all started attacking Blaine. Kurt tried hitting them to get them to stop beating on Blaine, but the bald guy just held him back pinning his arms behind his back. Blaine was on the ground with the Mohawk and green haired guy kicking him.

"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Kurt screamed

Blaine felt one more kick from the Mohawk guy, this time in the head. Then everything went black.

* * *

**I know you probably hate me. But you should love me by the 20****th**** chapter, maybe even before. Please review, favorite and follow!**


	17. Chapter 17

**3 chapters in one day! I am on a roll here! Here is Chapter 17! I know you probably still hate me, but have no fear! All will be well soon! I don't own the cops that are in this chapter. They are from Law and Order: SVU. And sorry if this isn't all correct and what they do in real life. I get all my info from Law and Order: SVU and CSI.**

* * *

Kurt

Kurt screamed bloody murder when the guys kicked Blaine in the head and saw the blood. The guys saw the blood coming from Blaine's head and panicked and ran off. Kurt ran to Blaine's side and pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He felt a shooting pain in his left arm.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?" the operator, a women asked

"My boyfriend and I were attacked on our way home, they kicked him in the head and there's a lot of blood and my arm really hurts" he cried

"Mam, where are you?" the operator asked

"I'm a _guy_, and we're on West 50th street, please hurry" he said, a little bit annoyed now

"I'm sorry sir for the mistake and an ambulance is on its way" she said

"Its okay and thank you for not being a homophobe" Kurt said

"I proposed to my girlfriend yesterday, of course I'm not a homophobe" she said and hung up.

The ambulance showed up 2 minutes later and Kurt was crying and holding Blaine's hand. They put him on a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. Kurt was going to follow him when a EMT stopped him.

"Are you family?" he asked

"No, he's my boyfriend, and we live together" Kurt said

"Are you hurt?" the EMT asked

"Yes, I think those guys broke my arm" Kurt said

"Alright, get in" The EMT said

"Thank you" he said getting in

They sped off to the hospital and Kurt was talking to Blaine the entire time. They arrived to the hospital and they rushed Blaine into the ICU and they stopped Kurt from going in.

"You can't go in there, he needs emergency surgery on his brain and you need to see a doctor about your arm" a nurse said leading him into a room.

"Okay, but when can I see him?" he asked

"When he is out of surgery and they've fixed him up, now I need to take an X-ray of your arm" she said putting him up against the X-ray machine. She took pictures of his arm and said she would be right back. She came back five minutes later.

"Yup, honey, your arm's broken, we have to put it in a cast, what color would you like?" she asked

"White is fine, after you put in a cast can I go see Blaine?" Kurt asked

"No sweetie, he's still in surgery, you can see him in about an hour" she said

"Okay, will he be alright?" he asked

"He should be, unless something goes wrong in surgery" she said

Kurt nodded even though that didn't help him in the slightest. Half an hour later his left arm was in a cast. He went out to the waiting room and called Finn.

"_Hello?"_ Finn answered

"F-Finn? It's Kurt" he stuttered

"_Yes, I know, I have caller ID Kurt, now what up?" _Finn said

"It's B-Blaine, we're in the hospital, he's in surgery, we were jumped by a bunch of guys on the way home from dinner" he cried

"_What?! Rachel and I are on our way there. Are you in the emergency room?"_ Finn yelled. Kurt had to hold the phone away from his ear to keep from going deaf.

"Yes, Finn, I am, can you call dad for me? I have to call Blaine's mom" Kurt said

"_Yes, of course, is there anything else you need?" _Finn asked

"Unless you can make Blaine be okay, then no" Kurt snapped and hung up.

He then dialed Phoebe's number.

"_Hello? Who is this?"_ she answered

"Phoebe? It's Kurt. Blaine and I are in the hospital, we were jumped and they-they kicked Blaine in the head" Kurt said

"_Ohmygod! Are you all right?"_ she asked

"I'm fine, just a broken arm, but Blaine's in surgery" Kurt cried

"_Ohmygod! Cooper and I will be there tomorrow!" _she said

"Okay, if you could, do you think you can convince Mr. Anderson to come? Blaine would like to hear that he loves him" Kurt sniffled

"_I'll try Kurt, but I don't know. Goodbye" _she said and hung up.

"Mr. Hummel?" A doctor asked from behind him

"Yes? How is he?" Kurt said turning around

"The surgery went well, he also has some bruised ribs and his left leg is broken. But I am also afraid that he is in a coma" the doctor said

"What? When will he wake up?" Kurt cried

"I'm afraid there's no telling, it could be days, or it could be months, I'm sorry" the doctor said

"Can I go see him?" Kurt asked

"Of course, right this way" the doctor said and walked down the hall, Kurt followed.

"He's in there" the doctor nodded to room 224.

Kurt went in and what he saw broke his heart. Blaine was lying in the bed pale as a ghost, even paler than he was. With bandages around his abdomen and his right leg was in a cast. Kurt sat down next to him. He took his hand.

"B-Blaine? Can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand. Come on Blaine just squeeze my hand" Kurt cried out. He didn't squeeze. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's arm and cried. He cried until he heard the door open. He looked up and saw the doctor with 2 police officers.

"Mr. Hummel? There are some officers who want to speak with you" the doctor said gesturing to the police officers.

"I don't want to leave him alone, he needs m-" he was cut off by Rachel and Finn entering the room.

"Kurt! You didn't tell Finn that you broke your arm!" Rachel yelled

"That wasn't really on my mind Rachel! Blaine is in a god damn coma!" Kurt yelled

"Ohmygod, he's in a coma?" Rachel cried

"Yes he is and they don't know when he will come out of it. Now will you please stay with him while I go talk to these officers?" Kurt asked

"Yes little brother, we will" Finn said

"You're only 16 days older than me! Anyway thanks" Kurt said following the officers out into the hallway.

"I'm Officer Olivia Benson and this is my partner Elliot Stabler" the girl officer said

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel" Kurt said

"MR. Hummel can you tell us what happened tonight?" Officer Benson asked

"Yes, my boyfriend and I were walking home from dinner these 3 men approached us." Kurt said

"Could you describe these men?" Officer Stabler asked

"Yes, one of them had a tall blue Mohawk with a scar under his right eye, his right eye should be black because that is where Blaine punched him and a nose ring in his left nostril, and he was about 5'11. The second guy was about 6'2, really burly and he was bald with a dragon tattoo on his head. And the third guy was really skinny and was about 6'4 and had green hair and gauges in his ears that are really big." Kurt said

"Okay and did you know these men?" Benson asked

"No, they were complete and total strangers to me" Kurt said

"Okay, so what else happened?" Stabler asked

"Oh, so as the guys approached us we cross the street and then they called us faggots and asked us we were going. And of course me with my big mouth told them it was none of their business and the Mohawk guy called me a fairy and pushed me and that's when Blaine punched him. And they started kicking him. When I tried to stop them, the bald guy pinned my arms behind my back and broke my left arm because I was trying to get away. Then the Mohawk guy kicked Blaine in the head and they all saw the blood and ran off." Kurt said

"Okay, thank you Mr. Hummel, that's all we'll need" Benson said.

"You'll catch the son of a bitches who did this right?" Kurt asked

"We will try our best, we take hate crimes very seriously" Stabler said and they walked off.

Kurt entered the hospital room and Finn and Rachel stood up.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked

"Can you just leave me alone with Blaine for a few minutes?" Kurt asked. They nodded and left the room.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine "I need you Blaine" is all he said before he started bawling.

* * *

**Almost to happiness! I promise! And the next chapter will be a lot shorter, like the shortest chapter I have written so far. You'll understand when you read it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, before you read this I ask you to open a new tab and go to YouTube and type in 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan and listen to it while you read this chapter. It will add to the effect of this chapter, and I am in no way responsible for crying during this chapter.**

* * *

Blaine

Blaine was dreaming about his and Kurt's future, and what it would hold for them. It seemed like he was dreaming forever when his brain suddenly switched on. At first he could only hear static. And then he heard a voice. Kurt's voice to be exact.

"I need you Blaine" he said and that was all he said before he started bawling.

That made Blaine's heart break, all he wanted to do was open his eyes and tell Kurt that it was going to be alright. He tried opening his eyes, but they wouldn't open. He tried fighting with them for what seems like ages but they wouldn't open. He finally gave up and just went with the flow.

He heard many different voices over what seemed like only an hour. Some he recognized like Finn and Rachel, some he didn't recognize so he figured they were doctors and nurses. He thought he heard his mom, bother and even Sebastian's voice. But he was pretty sure he was hallucinating those voices. He also heard some voices that he recognized but couldn't place, like he had hung out with them but not for very long. He was trying to place the voices when they disappeared and he couldn't remember what they sounded like. He heard more voices and then it was just Kurt and he started singing to Blaine.

"Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that would make it okay

There's always some reason

To feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

Oh beautiful release

Memories seep from my veins

Let me be empty

Oh and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the angel

Fly away from here

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line

And everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

The storm keeps on twisting

Keep on building the lies

That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference

Escaping one last time

It's easier to believe

In this sweet madness

Oh this glorious sadness

That brings me to my knees

In the arms of the angel

Fly away from here

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort there

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort there"

Kurt finished and started to bawl again. Blaine couldn't take it any longer. He used everything that he could to open his eyes and all of a sudden he didn't have to fight anymore and they fluttered open. He looked and saw Kurt bawling on his arm. When he opened his mouth to speak he found that it was dry but he was able to croak out something

"K-Kurt?"

* * *

***sobs uncontrollably* Yay! Blaine's awake! I know sorry about the cliffhanger. That song was called 'Angel' by Sarah McLAchlan. I have a question. Am I that bad of a writer? I keep getting less and less views of my chapters as they go on. Please tell me that I am not horrible and tell everybody about this story! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for ignoring you! I have been spending too much time on the computer, so I took a break and read some books in the time I took off I read: The Mark of Athena, and Serpents Shadow by Rick Riordan, Unwholly by Neal Shusterman, Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, and Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling. So see! I had a good reason! I was reading really good books! Anyway here you go! Happiness!**

* * *

Kurt

It had been 2 weeks since Blaine had gone into a coma. Kurt had tried everything he could think of to wake him up: talking to him, having family and friends talk to him and even _praying_. He _never_ prayed, but he couldn't think of anything else. Another reason to believe that God wasn't real, because he hadn't answered. But nothing worked so he did the last thing he could think of: singing to him. He sang 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan, one of the last songs they had been talking about. He had finished singing and was crying again when he heard something.

"K-Kurt?" Kurt looked up and saw Blaine looking at him. He jumped up.

"BB, you're awake! Nurse! Nurse! NURSE!" he screamed and then looked back at Blaine.

"Ohmygod! I thought you would never wake up!" Kurt cried

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Oh Kurt, you broke your arm. What happened?" Blaine said

Kurt looked at him "You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Blaine asked just as the nurse walked in.

"Mr. Anderson, you're alive! Do you remember your name and birthday?" the nurse asked

"My name is Blaine Anderson and I was born February 5th 1994. I am 20 years old" he said

"Good, now what was the last thing you remember?" she asked

"I remember finding out that Rachel is having twins, a boy and a girl" Blaine said scratching his head

The nurse looked at Kurt "That the day before what happened" he squeaked

"Good, good that means you don't have too bad of amnesia" the nurse said and left

"Amnesia? What was she talking about? Kurt?" Blaine asked

"We were jumped on the way home from dinner by these 3 guys and they kicked you in the head, bruised some ribs and broke your leg. They only broke my arm because they were holding me back from helping you" Kurt said looking at the floor.

"Kurt? How long have I been out?" Blaine asked

"2 weeks" Kurt croaked out

Suddenly Phoebe and Cooper came running into the room.

"Little bro! You're awake! We went out to get coffee because Kurt wanted some alone time and when we got back we saw the nurse running into your room! We thought something bad happened!" Cooper huffed out and came and hugged Blaine.

"My baby boy! I've missed you so much! And not just since you've been _out_, but since you left at Christmas" Phoebe said kissing Blaine on the head

"Hi mom, hi Coop. Is dad here?" Blaine asked

"No Blaine, he couldn't make it" Kurt said still looking at the floor.

"Mom? Coop? Can you give us some privacy please?" Blaine asked

"Yes, of course" Phoebe said and herded Cooper out of the room

"Kurt. Come here" Blaine said

"Yes?" Kurt said sitting down next to him

"There is no way in hell it is _your_ fault" Blaine said stroking Kurt's face

"Yes it is! If I hadn't been sarcastic or if I had been stronger…" Kurt trailed off.

"Kurt. Stop. There were _3_ guys and 2 of us, you couldn't have stopped them, now come here" Blaine said

"I am here" Kurt said

"No come lie down next to me" said Blaine scooting over. Kurt hesitated but lay down next to Blaine.

"Do you know what woke me up?" Blaine asked

"No, what?" Kurt sniffled

"You. Your voice. I heard you singing and I couldn't take being away from you anymore, so I fought my brain as hard as I could so I could wake up and come back to you" Blaine said kissing Kurt on the head

"R-Really?" Kurt asked with tears in his eyes

"Yes really, now tell me what happened after the last thing I remember _including_ my 2 week hiatus" Blaine said

"Well, you gave Finn a pep talk to stand up to Rachel and she kicked him out. You made burnt muffins, and too thin oatmeal. You talked to Rachel and got Finn back into his house and that all happened within 24 hours" Kurt said

"Wow, I was busy, now what about the 2 weeks I was gone?" Blaine asked

"Well everybody sent flowers, cards and teddy bears" Kurt said gesturing to around the room. Blaine laghed and clutched his ribs.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get the nurse?" Kurt asked worriedly

"No, no, go on" Blaine said

Kurt looked skeptical but went on "Okay, anyway, not everybody could be here because of their locations around the country but Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and even Sebastian came to see you. And Quinn and Sam drove over from New Haven to see you, and I got a call from Puck asking if he needs to kick somebody's ass. And Finn and Rachel were here with you when I couldn't because I had to go to the police station" Kurt said

"Oh, I forgot! Did they catch the guys who did this?" Blaine asked

Kurt smiled "Yes, I was very descriptive. They plead guilty and 2 of them got 3 years for 2 counts of assault and battery, and the other one for 8 years for 2 counts of assault and battery and 1 count of attempted murder, so we don't have to go to trial" Kurt said

"I'm very proud of you" Blaine said kissing Kurt on the head.

"Thank you" Kurt said looking proud and then Finn and Rachel entered the room.

"Ohmygod! Blaine! You're awake!" Rachel said going over to hug him.

"Nice to see you awake bro. I didn't like seeing you hurt Kurt" Finn said

"Well it was Kurt who woke me up" Blaine said while Kurt blushed. Blaine turned his attention to Rachel.

"Whoa! You're huge!" Blaine said

"Hey! I'm only 6 months!" she pouted

"Yeah, but you're carrying twins" Kurt pointed out

"You're a bunch of meanies!" Rachel cried

"Aw but you love us" Kurt said

Just then the doctor came in.

"Well Blaine, your head is looking good" the doctor said

"When will I get to go home?" Blaine asked

"Well you have a broken leg and bruised ribs, so we would want your ribs to heal before we put you on crutches, so in about 2-3 days once your ribs are healed" the doctor said and left

"Do you hear that Kurt?! Home! School! Work! Ohmygod, school and work! What did you tell them?" Blaine asked

"Well I haven't been to school or work since it happened, but I called school and our works and told them what happened" Kurt said

"Kurt? What day is today?" Blaine asked

"Monday…" Kurt trailed off

"No the date, Kurt, the date" Blaine said

"April 7th" Kurt said

"April 7th! Kurt the performance is in a month and 10 days! That's it! You're going to school tomorrow" Blaine said

"No! Blaine! You need me!" Kurt cried

"You have been with me for 2 weeks! I can manage from 9-5 without you" Blaine said

"Fine" Kurt sighed

"Okay, now Finn, Rachel, I love you, but please get out. I wantz to snuggle with my boo" Blaine said. Kurt giggled and Finn and Rachel left.

They snuggled on Blaine's hospital bed until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Yay! All is happy! I don't know if that is how things work in a hospital. The worst thing I have been in for was either an asthma attack, or spraining my ankle and elbow (not at the same time). And I don't know if that's how it works with the justice system, you would think after watching Law and Order: SVU I would know, but I don't, sorry!**


	20. Chapter 20

Blaine

Blaine woke up with Kurt lying on his chest. He stroked Kurt's hair and then looked at the wall. It was 6:30 am. Blaine nudged Kurt.

"Kurt, Kurt you need to wake up" Blaine whispered

"Mm, 10 more minutes" Kurt said in his sleep

Blaine thought of a way to wake Kurt up "Ow! Kurt you're hurting me!" Blaine faked

Kurt jumped off the bed immediately "Ohmygod Blaine! I am so sorry! Do you need me to get the nurse?!" Kurt said wide eyed

"No Kurt! You are so gullible! I just wanted to wake you up! Because frankly, you need a shower!" Blaine said laughing

"Blaine Everett Anderson! You are horrible!" Kurt yelled hitting Blaine with his good arm.

"Hey! You can't hit me! I'm in the hospital!" Blaine said holding up his arms to block off Kurt

"Good! Then they can treat the wounds that I give you!" Kurt said

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him back on the bed. He put his arms around Kurt and kissed him on the lips and then pushed him off the bed again.

"Okay, you need to go home, take a shower, go to school and then to work" Blaine said

"Okay, fine, goodbye" Kurt said kissing Blaine and heading out the door.

"Oh! And bring me some McDonalds on your way home! I have a feeling this hospital food is going to suck!" Blaine called

"Will do, I love you. Call me if you need me" Kurt said

"I will and I love you too" Blaine said and Kurt left.

Kurt left and Blaine felt relieved and sad at the same time. Relieved that Kurt was finally going to school and work but sad because Kurt left and Blaine had just gotten him back after 2 weeks. Blaine was thinking about Kurt and didn't notice his brother come in.

"Hey little bro! How ya feeling?" Cooper asked

"Good, feeling better, how are you doing in your posh LA life?" Blaine asked

"Would you believe me if I say I met a girl that I really, really like?" Cooper asked

"No way! What's her name? What's she like?" Blaine asked

"Well, her name is Anna, and she's really smart, with gorgeous blue eyes and has light brown hair, she's a year younger than I am, and she's looking to get a job as an actress, that is how we met is at a casting call for this TV show called 'Sing'. Neither of us got the parts we wanted, Cory Monteith got the part I wanted, and Lea Michelle got the part Anna wanted, and Blaine I think I love her." Cooper said

"That's great Coop! When do I get to meet her?" Blaine asked

"Probably at your performance at the end of the year" Cooper said

"Really? You're coming?" Blaine asked

"Of course, I wouldn't miss my kid brother's performance" Cooper said messing up Blaine's hair.

"Hey! Don't touch my hair! You'll mess it up!" Blaine yelled laughing and swatting his brother's hand away.

"Uh, Blaine? Have you seen yourself lately?" Cooper asked

"No" Blaine said wide eyed "Give me a mirror!" Blaine yelled

"Are you sure? It's kind of ugly from where I'm standing" Cooper said

"Coop, just get me a god damn mirror!" Blaine growled

Cooper put his hands up in defense and went out of the room and came back with a mirror.

"I'm warning you, you won't like what you see" Cooper said holding out the mirror. Blaine grabbed it out of his brother's hands and looked at himself. He couldn't see anything wrong himself except for the fact that he needed a trim. Blaine looked up and saw Cooper laughing so hard that he was silent.

"God damn you Coop! You made me believe that I looked like Freddy Cougar!" Blaine screamed

"You-You should have seen your face! You are so gullible!" Cooper was laughing so hard that he was almost wetting himself.

"Hey! That's what I said to Kurt before he left this morning" Blaine said

"That's-why-you guys-are-a match-made-in heaven" Cooper said in between breaths

"Really? You mean that Coop?" Blaine asked

Cooper finally stopped laughing "Yes little bro, I do, and I'm not just saying that. At first when you were telling me about him I didn't believe it, but then I saw the way you guys looked at each other at Christmas Eve. And _then_ I knew how much you really loved each other, even if you haven't said yet"

Blaine was teary eyed "Thanks Coop, that's probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me"

"Oh don't go pulling all that sentimental shit on me" Cooper said giving Blaine a nuggie. Blaine grabbed Cooper's wrist and twisted his arm so it was now behind his back. Cooper cried out when their mom came in.

"Blaine! Let go of your brother! Cooper! Stop antagonizing Blaine!" she said laughing. Blaine let go of Cooper and Cooper rolled his shoulder and rubbed his wrist.

"What makes you so sure I was antagonizing him?" Cooper asked his mother

"Because I know my boys. Blaine doesn't do anything to you unless you antagonize him first" she said ruffling Cooper and Blaine's hair.

Blaine growled "Stop that! That's what started this whole thing!" he said laughing

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! I haven't seen you _awake_ since Christmas Eve" Phoebe laughed

"That's not my fault" Blaine said not laughing anymore

"I know baby. I tried to talk to your father, but he just wouldn't listen" she said looking sown. Blaine took her hands in his.

"Hey, I know it's not your fault, but what did he say when you told him about me getting attacked?" Blaine asked

"I don't think you want to know" she said looking away

"Mom. Yes I do." Blaine said

"You want to know what he said little bro?" Cooper said almost angrily. Blaine nodded.

"He said 'Good. After what he's put us through, he deserves it. He had it coming. Maybe it'll make him straight instead of dating that fairy, Kurt.'" Cooper said now angry. Blaine was crying softly.

Cooper turned to look at their mother. "Why do you insist on shielding him from the truth? He's not 5, he's 20. You cannot protect him for the rest of his life" he said

"Excuse me for wanting to spare my sons feelings. I don't want him to feel like he's nothing, just because your father says he is. He is my son, just like you are and it's a mother's job to protect her children" she said with a huff.

"W-What sis dad s-say when you said you were coming to s-see me?" Blaine asked his mother with a sniffle.

She looked down "He forbade me to come see you, so I told him I was visiting your Aunt Kendra in Kentucky"

Cooper sneered "Why do you stay with him? He's a monster, a homophobic asshole and soon he-"

**SLAP!**

Blaine stared at his mother. She had just slapped Cooper. Phoebe Anderson, the person who has never hit _anybody_, much less her _kids_, who wouldn't hurt a fly, had just _slapped_ his brother.

"Do not talk about your father like that! I do not care if he _is _a monster, you do _not_ talk about your father that way Cooper Anderson!" she yelled

Cooper just stood there staring at her, his left cheek red.

"I, uh, don't know what to say mother. You just _slapped_ me. You've _never ever_ hit us"

"Well you have never done _anything_ like talk ill of your father!" she yelled

"What about when I broke into the principal's office in 10th grade and stole the speech for the pep rally and re-wrote it? Or in 12th grade when I got drunk and hit the mail man? Or when I got high in 9th grade and beat up a guy? What about those? Hmm, _mother?_" Cooper asked

Phoebe went pale "Those were different, those needed to be dealt with the proper punishments, not physical abuse"

"Oh really? And speaking the truth gets me _slapped_?" Cooper asked

"I-"

"ENOUGH! GOD, YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Blaine yelled

Phoebe and Cooper stared at Blaine.

"I think it's time for you to leave" Blaine said

"Blaine I-" Phoebe started but thought better of it and nodded and started to leave and stopped at the door.

"I love you" she said and left.

Blaine looked at Cooper "I think you should leave also"

"Come on little bro, you don't mean that" Cooper said

"Yes I do, now please leave" Blaine asked

Cooper opened his mouth and closed it and left.

Blaine was trying to process what happened when he felt sleep tugging at his eye-lids. He fought it off for as long as he could but finally gave in to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, Anna is a description of me, sorry and I will be bringing 'Sing' up more often, trust me you may like it, you may not. And I went and saw Wreck-It Ralph today. Hilarious! You must see it! Jane Lynch is awesome!**


	21. Chapter 21

**More Sing references! You should like my takes on the story and names and stuff! Hope you do anyway… went on a fieldtrip today for AVID! College rules! Too bad I have to wait 4 ½ more years…**

* * *

Blaine

When Blaine woke up he saw Rachel right next to his face. He yelped and almost fell out of the hospital bed.

"Jesus, Rachel! Scare me half to death will ya?!" Blaine yelled

She looked at him blankly "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up"

"So you put your face right next to mine and stare at me instead? Forget it, where's Finn? And why aren't you at school? Or work?" Blaine asked

"Finn is at work, and it's 3 in the afternoon and Tuesday's are my day off" she said

"Oh man, I slept through the day? Geez, I _so _looking forward to doing nothing all day" Blaine said jokingly "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I thought I would come check up on you, we didn't talk much last night because you kicked us out so you could 'Snuggle with your boo'" Rachel said

Blaine blushed "Oh, okay, what do you want to talk about then?" Blaine asked

"The final performance of the year" Rachel said. Typical Rachel always wanting to talk about performances even if no matter _what_ is happening. The world could be ending and she would want to know what song they should sing to tell the world that it's ending.

"Oh, and what about it?" Blaine asked

"Well song choices _obviously_" Rachel said like Blaine was a moron

Blaine frowned "Okay, I thought we decided 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie"

"Yes, but Kurt said something about 3 songs? A duet with him and I and a duet with you and him?" Rachel said

"Oh! That must have been right before we were attacked" Blaine said

"Oh, well anyway Kurt and I want to sing 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked. And I wanted to know what song you maybe wanted to do" Rachel said

"Well, I want to do a more upbeat song since we're going to do a little bit of a depressing song and a Broadway song. I liked the song Kurt and I did at the wedding 'Perfect' by P!NK, I think it was" Blaine said

"Ooh! Perfect! Get it? Perfect and you're going to sing 'Perfect'?" Rachel said laughing at her own pun.

"Ha, ha" Blaine said not really getting it "Now, what about the order of the songs?"

"Well, since I'm pregnant and I shouldn't do 2 songs in a row, I was thinking do the group number, then your duet, then Kurt and mine duet" Rachel said

"Okay, I like that idea" Blaine said

"Goodie! I'll tell Kurt!" Rachel said and kissed Blaine on the head and left.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling the headache from this morning coming back. He was rubbing his temples when the doctor came in.

"Ooh, Blaine, what's wrong?" he asked

"Headache from this morning mixed with a headache from the pain that is Rachel Berry" Blaine said

The doctor frowned "Yes, I heard. I came in to check up on you after your mother and brother left, but you were asleep"

"Yes, I was really tired" Blaine said

"Well, I'll get you some Ibuprofen for the headache" the doctor said

"Thanks"  
"Now, I came in here to tell you some good news" the doctor said

"What?" Blaine asked

"Well, I reviewed your charts and it looks like you can go home tomorrow morning" he said

"Really?! What about school and work?" Blaine asked

"I would stay home tomorrow, but maybe Thursday" the doctor said

"Cool, cool, I can't wait to tell Kurt!" Blaine said

"Can't wait to tell Kurt what?" Kurt asked walking in the door with his right hand behind his back.

"Well, I think I'll let you two be alone" the doctor said walking out.

"Boo! I have some awesome news, but first, I know you have McDonalds behind your back, I can smell it" Blaine said

"You got me. I was trying to surprise you, but obviously your nose is too good for trickery" Kurt said pulling out a McDonald's bag from behind his back.

"I've got a nose of steel" Blaine said grabbing the bag out of Kurt's hand.

Kurt snorted as Blaine through the bag "A Big Mac, French fries, _and_ chicken nuggets? I love you boo" Blaine said looking up from the bag.

"I love you too BB, now there's a salad in there, that is mine" Kurt said holding out his hand. Blaine gave Kurt the salad and asked him how his day was.

"Wonderful! I forgot how much fun school can be. But I had a lot of work to do at work" Kurt said eating his salad.

Blaine was smiling "Good, your day was better than mine"

"What happened?" Kurt asked

"Well Coop and my mom came in, and my mom slapped Coop. Then I yelled at them to get out and fell asleep and woke up to Rachel's face right next to mine and I screamed. Then we talked about sons for the performances" Blaine said then took a bite of his Big Mac.

"Phoebe _slapped_ Cooper? Ohmygod _seriously_? She never pegged me as the type to hit her kids. And Rachel told me about your conversation" Kurt said

Blaine swallowed "Yes, my mother has _never_ hit us before, it was odd. And Rachel and I were talking about 'Perfect' when she ran out to call you and the doctor came in" he said taking another bite.

"Yes, I forgot, what is the news you just _couldn't wait_ to tell me?" Kurt asked

Blaine said something that sounded like "Mm, hmm grr, shmm"

"_What_?!" Kurt asked

Blaine swallowed "I _said_ that the doctor said that I can go home tomorrow morning"

"Really?! That's awesome! Wait a minute, you couldn't have told me that _before_ you started eating?" Kurt asked

"Nope, I was starving, and I wanted to surprise you" Blaine said

Kurt shook his head "Terrible, terrible is what you are Blaine Anderson, terrible"

"Have you ever heard of the TV show called 'Sing'?" Blaine asked

"Yes, it's about and underdog singing club set in Flint, Michigan, I think it airs for the first time tomorrow at 8 on channel 12, why?" Kurt said

"Because Cooper and his girlfriend Anna auditioned for the show and I want to check it out" Blaine said

"Wait, wait, wait, back the truck up. Cooper has a _girlfriend_? Like a steady girlfriend that he isn't going to dump the next day? Since when?" Kurt asked

"I don't know, but I want to check it out. Will you watch it with me tomorrow night?" Blaine asked

"Yes, yes, so when can you go back to school?" Kurt asked

"Thursday, same with work" Blaine said

"Okay, but I am taking the day off tomorrow to get you settled at home. No if's, ands or buts about it" Kurt said

There was no use in fighting Kurt "Fine, but Thursday you are going" Blaine said

"Fine, you're going, so I'll go" Kurt said

"Okay, now could you go get the doctor? He forgot to come back with my Ibuprofen"

* * *

**Tada! Okay so you will see more of 'Sing' next chapter. It may be a little while. I have to finish writing the next chapter, sorry!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for not updating, I got grounded for a week… again. So sorry. But I did lots of cool stuff while I was away. I got to meet LaMarcus Aldridge, J.J. Hickson, Wesley Mathews, and Luke Babbitt from the Portland Trail Blazers. I got to go out to the middle of the court right before the game and I got onto the jumbo screen with my name. I also got to see my favorite band Going Second in concert and I got their autographs! Check them out, seriously their good. And then I got to see Breaking Dawn part 2! It was awesome! Lots of Klaine fluff in this chapter! This is also the longest chapter I have written so far.**

* * *

Kurt

Kurt woke up on Blaine's chest… again. This was like their signature sleeping position. Kurt with his head on Blaine's chest, just where Blaine's chin was on his head, with their legs intertwined, although it was hard with Blaine's right leg in a cast. And Blaine's arm draped around Kurt. Kurt looked up and saw that it was 9. He looked up to find Blaine staring at him.

"Hey boo, how did you sleep?" Blaine asked

"Good, you could have woken me up you know" Kurt said

"No, I couldn't of. You looked so peaceful, and besides I've only been up for about 15 minutes" Blaine said

"Hmm, 15 minutes of staring at me?" Kurt asked

"Yes, I do that a lot. Do you remember the day we met at the coffee shop?" Blaine asked

"Yes, what about it?" Kurt asked

"Do you remember when I was staring off into space and you asked me if I was alright and I said that I checkout sometimes?" Blaine asked

"Yes…" Kurt said

"Well, I lied. I didn't checkout. I was staring at you. Because even though I hadn't met you _officially_ yet, it was love at first sight" Blaine said

Kurt had tears in his eyes "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you"

"I love you too" Blaine said and then kissed him chastely on the lips

"So was it for you?" Blaine asked

"Was what for me?" Kurt asked

"Love at first sight" Blaine said

"Yes, but not at the coffee place, see you are not the only one who lied that day. I pretended to not know who you were and that you were the lead vocalist for the Warblers. I knew who you were. I first saw you at Sectionals 2010 when you were performing 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train. When you were performing you took my breath away and made my stomach do flips. And I knew then that _that's_ what true love feels like. So to answer your question, yes it was love at first sight, just not at the coffee place, Sectionals 2010, so I have been in love with you since November 2010" Kurt said

It was Blaine's turn to be teary-eyed "Man, now I have _a lot_ of lost time to make up for. I can't believe you have been in love with me since November 2010. That's 3 years longer than I have loved you" he said

"It's alright, you didn't know me, I'm sure if you would have known me you would have loved me" Kurt said

"Damn universe, why did it have to keep us away from each other this long? We were so close, yet so far" Blaine said stroking Kurt's face

"Mm, but we have the rest of our lives to spend with each other" Kurt said and kissed Blaine then stood up.

"Now, I'm going to go find the doctor" he said and started walking down the hall, but crashed into the doctor

"Guess I didn't have to look very far" Kurt said laughing

"Nope, I guess you didn't" the doctor said laughing

They walked back into the room

"Okay, the paperwork is almost all filled out. We just need to get you into some crutches and your signature a few times and then you can get going" the doctor said

"Cool, so when can we get our casts off?" Blaine asked

"We generally take casts off 6 weeks after their put on, so in about 3 ½ weeks until then you will have to deal with a broken leg, and Kurt here will have to deal with a broken arm" the doctor said

"So that means we will have to work on the dances for the numbers a week before the performance" Kurt said

"You guys have a performance?" the doctor asked

"Yes sir, May 17th at 5:00 pm in the NYADA auditorium, you're welcome to come. Tickets are only $10" Kurt said

"I'll have to check that out" the doctor said

Just then a nurse walked in with a pair of crutches.

"Okay Blaine, here are your crutches. Why don't you try to stand and walk with them?" the nurse said

Blaine stood up with Kurt's help and took the crutches. He wobbled a little bit but regained balance and stood upright with the crutches.

"Okay, now try to walk" Kurt said

Blaine took a step with the crutches, then another and another.

"Okay, you can walk alright, so let's get the paperwork finished and you can be off" the doctor said and walked out.

They followed the doctor and 40 minutes later the paperwork was done and they were leaving.

They got home and thought they were going to have a nice day at home, but when they opened the door the house was dark and when they turned on the light-

"SURPRISE!"

They screamed and Kurt caught Blaine before he fell over and they looked around. Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Artie, Nick, Jeff, David, Wes, Sebastian, his dad, Carole, Leroy, and Hiram were all in their house.

"What are you all doing here?" Blaine asked

"Well Rachel-" Quinn began

"RACHEL!" Kurt screamed

Rachel went white all of a sudden "Yes?" she squeaked

"Can I please see you in the kitchen really quick?" Kurt was steaming but he walked calmly into the kitchen Rachel trailed behind.

'"How in the hell did you know that Blaine was coming home today? Explain that to me. Now." Kurt said once they were in the kitchen.

Well yesterday I was going back to Blaine's room to tell him something and I overheard the doctor telling Blaine he can come home today, so I ran out instead of talking to Blaine and then called everybody and threw together a surprise party, Puck and Mercedes couldn't make it because they were across the country but we can all watch 'Sing' later, together" she explained

"And how did you get in?" Kurt asked

"Finn still had the key you gave him a few weeks ago" she said

"Of course he does, how are we going to entertain 17 people until 8'oclock tonight?" Kurt asked

"Well I brought Twister, you, Blaine, Artie and I can't play, but everybody else can, and I brought cards, so we can play poker and I brought _lots_ of food" she said

"Okay, but after 'Sing' is over they are all going home, correct?" Kurt asked

"Yes"

"Okay then, let's go entertain some people" Kurt said and they walked out arm in arm.

"Okay everybody! Let's play some Twister!" Kurt said

"Actually Kurt, I can't play" Quinn said

"Why not?" Kurt asked

"Because like Rachel, I am pregnant… again" Quinn said

"Really?! That's great! Wait, it's not Puck's is it?" Kurt asked

"No, I haven't seen him since New Year's and I'm only about 3 weeks along, so it's Sam's" Quinn said

"Okay, good, everybody who isn't playing Twister can play poker, come on" Kurt said

By the time 8'oclock rolled around everybody was beat, Kurt owed Rachel 50 bucks and Quinn owed Blaine 70, Artie owed Quinn 20, Rachel owed Artie 30, and Blaine owed Kurt 40. They all settled down on the couch, chairs and the floor to watch 'Sing'.

After the show was over, everyone but Blaine had their mouths hanging open and was staring at the TV.

"Holy…" Kurt began

"… Shit" Santana finished

"What?" Blaine asked looking confused

"What do you mean 'what?' Those actors look exactly like us, and that's what exactly what our life was like at the beginning of sophomore year" Kurt said

"You looked like that at the beginning of sophomore year? Geez, you guys were young. And I'm sure it's just a coincidence" Blaine said

"Just a coincidence? They have a short, annoying Jewish brunette star with 2 gay dads! And a nerd, no offence, in a wheelchair, and a stuttering Asian Goth! And a black diva! Who do those sound like?" Finn asked

"Okay, so some of the characters are like you guys. Wait, Tina was Goth and had stutter?" Blaine asked

"At the beginning of sophomore, but I was faking the stutter" Tina piped in

"Okay but I'm sure that it's still just a coincidence" Blaine said

"They have a Spanish teacher named Bill Scooter who takes over Sing club which is getting ice-ed all the time and then leaves because his wife Sherri gets pregnant to become a telemarketer and has a cheer coach named Susie Silverstar, and then the kids stop him from leaving by singing 'Don't Stop Believing'. That's what happened to us except our teacher's name was named Terri Schuester, we were in a Glee club, and we were getting slushied and his wife Terri wants him to be an accountant and our cheer coach's name is Sue Sylvester" Kurt said

"Wait, that happened?" Blaine said

"Yes! And I could explain the rest of the first season of 'Sing" right now. Do you want me to tell you what happened sophomore year?" Kurt said

"Sure, go ahead" Blaine said

"Okay, Mercedes fell in love with me, and I told her that I was in love Rachel instead of telling her that I was gay and in love with Finn, but then told her I was gay. I then joined the football team to prove to my dad that I wasn't gay after he found me in my room dancing in a unitard and tights and told him that Tina was my girlfriend. I taught the football team how to dance and then told my dad that I was gay after I got the football team their only win of the season because I was kicker and then at the same time Quinn told Finn that Finn she was pregnant with his kid even though it was Puck's and Mr. Schue's wife was fake pregnant but he didn't know and was going to take Quinn's baby and pass it as her own. Quinn got kicked of the Cheerios then out of her house and lived with Finn. Everybody but Rachel eventually found out that it was Puck's kid but kept quiet. Rachel eventually found out and told Finn and Finn wasn't going to perform at Sectionals but came anyway after he found out that our set list was stolen but we won anyway. Quinn ended up living with Puck after Finn kicked her out. Finn and Rachel were dating after that until Finn dumped her to go out with Santana and Brittany. Mercedes and I joined the Cheerios as the vocals, Finn then wanted Rachel back but she was going out with Jesse St. James the lead vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline. Mercedes quit the cheerios. Jesse transferred to McKinley and Finn's mom and my dad started dating. Mr. Schue found out that that Terri was fake pregnant and left her. Rachel found out that the coach of Vocal Adrenaline was her biological mom and Finn called mew a fag, then showed up to school in a dress to try and make it up to me during Lady Gaga week. Jesse turned out to be bad and smashed eggs on top of Rachel's head and went back to Vocal Adrenaline. We lost Regionals and Quinn gave birth during Regionals and Rachel's mom Shelby adopted Quinn and Puck's daughter Beth, and wow our life is like a Soap Opera" Kurt said in almost one breath

Blaine stared at Kurt "Wait, you were a cheerleader, and in love with Finn?" Blaine was laughing

"Yes, but I got overt that at the end of sophomore year, and I was only a cheerleader sophomore year" Kurt said blushed and saw that everybody had left during his explanation.

"I'm going to look on Facebook to see what people are saying" Kurt said and grabbed and opened his laptop.

**Santana Lopez-** Who saw 'Sing'? It's a total rip off of our life! Like if you think you have a character so far and leave a comment on which character and what actor is playing them **(14 likes)**

**Rachel Hudson-**Raquel Snerry aka Lea Michelle

**Finn Hudson-**Flynn Hutchinson aka Cory Monteith

**Kurt Hummel-**Curtis Kimmel aka Chris Colfer

**Mercedes Jones-**Porsha James aka Amber Riley

**Artie Abrams-**Arthur Abraham aka Kevin McHale

**Puck Puckerman-**Jonah Tuckerman aka Tuck aka Mark Salling

**Quinn Fabray-**Linn Cabaret aka Dianna Agron

**Tina Cohen-Chang-**Lina Tohen-Chan aka Jenna Ushkowitz

**Mike Chang**-Tike Chan aka Harry Shum Jr.

**Will Schuester-** Bill Scooter aka Mathew Morrison

**Emma Schuester-**Gemma Nestle aka Jayma Mays

**Brittany S. Pierce-**Britney Pier aka Heather Morris, couldn't they have thought of a name other than Britney, really?

**Santana Lopez-** Sidney Olivas aka Naya Rivera, really Sidney, they couldn't of thought of a Spanish first name, not an Australian one

**Rachel Hudson-**Maybe they couldn't think of any names that rhymed? I can't think of any

**Santana Lopez-**True, True

**Terri Schuester-**Sherri Scooter aka Jessalyn Gilsig

**Sue Sylvester-**Susie Silverstar aka Jane Lynch, and who let you into this conversation, Terri?

**Terri Schuester-**This isn't a private conversation, none of your profiles are private

**Sue Sylvester-**:0

Kurt shut the laptop and sighed, it was creepy that the show was just like their lives; that the actors sang and looked like them, it was creepy and from now on there was going to be 2 episodes a night, so everybody would know their lives without actually knowing, it was creepy.

He looked at Blaine and saw that he was asleep, so he laid his head down on Blaine and he fell asleep

* * *

**Again sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Here is another chapter! Hope you like it! It's a little shorter. Filler I guess. I need a little help please. Anybody wants to give me a prompt? I need some filler's. I don't like to time jump too far. And I really want to use the song 'My Dark Side'. But I don't know what Blaine should do to sing it. No cheating involved though, whatsoever. I will not do that to my boys. Anyway, please help? I will give you credit totally, and I was also thinking of a double date between Kurt and Blaine and Sebastian and his new boyfriend. What do you think? Please let me know. Also some Klaine fluff!**

* * *

Blaine

Blaine woke up to an extreme itch down his right leg. He was going to wake Kurt up to itch it but realized Kurt wasn't on his chest.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled from his position on the couch

"Yes?" Kurt said coming out from their room in his boxers and his left arm in a sling

"Damn you look good, but help me please!" Blaine cried

"What's wrong? Is everything all right?" Kurt asked looking panicked

"Go into the kitchen and get something long like a spatula" Blaine instructed

Kurt looked puzzled but left and came back a moment later with a spatula "Now what?"

"Now come and stick it inside my cast and move it up and down" Blaine said

Kurt nodded finally understanding what Blaine wanted. He came and stuck the spatula inside Blaine's cast and itched his leg like Blaine wanted. He removed the spatula and looked at Blaine "All better?"

"Almost, now put down the spatula and come here and give me a long, sweet kliss" Blaine said

Kurt looked confused "Kliss?"

"Kurt + Blaine=Klaine, so a kiss between us is called a kliss" Blaine explained

"Where did you learn that from?" Kurt asked

"Brittany and Santana explained that to me yesterday" Blaine said

"Of course they did" Kurt said

"Are you going to kliss me or not?" Blaine whined

"Yes whiner, I will _kliss_ you" Kurt said and he bent down and kissed Blaine for a long time and when they pulled away for air they were out of breathe and their lips were puffy and bruised. Kurt started to walk away and Blaine whined.

"Come on BB, we have to get ready for school" Kurt said

"Fine, but will you help me?" Blaine asked

"You are _such_ a child" Kurt said

"Okay, but I was serious, can you help me off the couch and at least help me with my pants?"

An hour later they were walking-well Blaine was crutching-into school and instead of Blaine dropping Kurt off it was Kurt's turn to drop Blaine off.

"Goodbye" Kurt said as he dropped Blaine off at the round room.

"But I don't want you to leave" Blaine whined

"You'll see me after work" Kurt said kissing Blaine

"That's too long to go without talking to you" Blaine said

"I'll text you during school today, okay? Except for dance class" Kurt said

"Okay, I love you" Blaine said

"I love you too" Kurt said and walked off

Blaine turned around and saw Natalie staring at him.

"See, told you I was gay, I even got beat up and nearly killed for it" Blaine said and crutched over to his seat and waited for Ms. Tibideaux to come and start class.

The rest of the day was a blur, he didn't really pay attention in class because he was texting Kurt and dance class was easy because he had to sit out and watch. M s. July had even stopped being mean to him, but she still called him Burt Reynolds. Work was easy because he couldn't walk very much he was put in the booth and took people's money and gave them their tickets. Jeff ended up doing his normal job-sweeping garbage of the theatre floors.

He got home-with some hassle of course, and Kurt had dinner cooking. He went into the kitchen and Kurt turned around.

"Blaine! I didn't hear you come in!" Kurt exclaimed

"That is because you were cooking. What is that delicious smell?" Blaine said

"It is a chicken roasting in garlic and various other spices" Kurt said

"Well, I'm sure it will taste like heaven" Blaine said

"Thank you, oh! I have some news on the cast of 'Sing'!" Kurt said

"What is it?" Blaine asked

"They are going to do a mall tour and they will be in New York City on June 30th." Kurt said

"So?"

"_So_ we are going to go and talk to them and ask them why they look, talk, sing, and act like us" Kurt said

"Who's we?" Blaine asked

"All of us, we are going to have 4th of July here, so everybody is going to come on the 28th of June" Kurt said

"Of course, and where are they going to stay?" Blaine asked

"Well, some with us, some with Finn and Rachel, and the ones we can't fit, in hotels" Kurt said

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Blaine asked

"Nope, but you'll love me anyways" Kurt said

"Forever and always" Blaine said

"Forever and always" Kurt said and kissed Blaine

"Now, dinner is done, so let's eat" Kurt said

After a delicious dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans they were laying on the couch and Kurt was falling asleep when he mumbled "Mm nve yu"

Blaine chuckled and replied "Mm nve yu too, Kurt, mm nve yu too"

* * *

**See? Short. Sorry. Anyways, prompts, please? I can do some on my own, but a thirteen year old only has so much inspiration. And can you guess who Sebastian's new boyfriend is? Guess, he is on the show, and in the Warblers. Also watch Glee tonight! Happy Thanksgiving everyone, again!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey peoples! Glee last night was awesome, I'm not going to spoil it for people who haven't watched it yet, but let's just say that there was some yelling at the TV, and now my mom is seriously debating on whether or not she should take me to a psych ward. Anyways… here's another chapter! Little bit of Klaine fluff! Also would you guys mind if I have Sebastian sing Blaine's 'My Dark Side'? Or do you want me to stick to Blaine singing it? Please let me know! I really also need some prompts, pretty please, as an early Christmas present?**

* * *

Kurt

Kurt woke up and found that he was in his own bed and not the couch. He looked up and Blaine was staring at him… again.

"You just can't resist being a creeper can you?" Kurt asked

"And you just can't resist being adorable can you?" Blaine retorted

"Good morning to you too" Kurt said "How did I get in here? I remember falling asleep on the couch"

"Do you remember what you said right before you fell asleep completely?" Blaine asked

Kurt racked his brain but couldn't remember "No?"

"You mumbled 'Mm nve yu' and then fell asleep and then I carried you into our room" Blaine said

"Are you an idiot? How did you carry me?" Kurt asked

"Well it wasn't easy I can tell you that, I mean you're as light as a feather, but it's hard to carry you with a cast on, but I managed" Blaine said

"You are a doof" Kurt said

"Aw, but you nve me anyways" Blaine said

"Nve you? Oh! You are referring to when I said 'I love you' and it came out 'Mm nve yu' last night" Kurt said

"Yep, I'm going to say 'Mm nve yu' from now on" Blaine said

"Well we just have our own language don't we? Kliss, Klaine, Mm nve yu, boo, BB, the whole shebang" Kurt said

"Yep, I'm going to call it 'Klainese'" Blaine said

"And now Klainese, what's next?" Kurt asked and then kissed Blaine and got up. Blaine whined.

"Baby" Kurt said

"Only because of you" Blaine said

Kurt laughed "After school, since I don't have work, I am going grocery shopping, I need apples, so you will probably beat me home, don't even think about cooking" Kurt instructed

"Fine"

When they got to school Kurt dropped Blaine off at his class and went to find Rachel. He found her by her locker and when he got there he burst out laughing.

"What?" she demanded

"Really, Rachel? You're actually wearing the shirt Kitty you for Christmas? And a pair of Finn's sweatpants? Those are _way_ too long for you" Kurt said

"This shirt was the only one that fit this morning! I swear, I doubled in size overnight, and same with the sweatpants" Rachel said

"Okay, okay, why don't you come grocery shopping with me later and we can get you some new shirts and sweatpants that actually _fit_" Kurt said

"What about work?" she asked

"Call and tell them that you're having pregnancy pains or something, I don't care, please?" Kurt asked

"I'll think about it, now we have to get to class, we'll be late" Rachel said and they walked to class

All throughout the day Kurt didn't really pay attention during class because he was making a mental grocery list. The only class he really paid attention in was dance class. He and Rachel were partners because they both couldn't really have full participation. Kurt had finally convinced Rachel to go shopping with him and were on their way to Wal-Mart because that was the closest store with food _and_ cheap maternity clothes.

They went into the maternity section and had picked out a few shirts that were _way _too big so they hang off her and not show off her bump, with a few shirt's that were supposed to hug her tight and show her bump. And they also got some maternity leggings with elastic and some sweatpants that weren't way to long. They were finally done clothes shopping and were picking out food for the week. Kurt had everything he needed except apples and was waiting for Rachel to finish so they could go to produce. She had stopped in front of the pickles and was now studying the different jars.

"Rachel? You're picking out pickles… because?" Kurt asked

"Because when Quinn was pregnant she ate these in front of me, and it rubbed off, so I'm craving pickles" she said

"Please tell me you're not craving pickles and ice cream" Kurt said holding in his breath

"No" Rachel said, Kurt exhaled "that was last week, this week it's pickles and waffles"

Kurt sighed "You disgust me, now just pick out a damn jar of pickles, I really want to go to produce"

"Fine" Rachel said and she picked up the biggest jar of dill pickles and put it into her cart and they headed to produce. Kurt found the Granny Smith apples and he went to reach for one when his hand collided with someone else's. He looked up and saw Sebastian along with a handsome brunette that _doesn't_ look like a criminal chipmunk looking at him.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he pulled his hand away from the apples.

"Kurt! Rachel, nice shirt. I was shopping, same as you" Sebastian said nodding to Kurt's cart.

Rachel mumbled something like "Only shirt I have that fits"

"Ignore her, and of course you're shopping, duh, why else would you be here?" Kurt said

Sebastian laughed "Oh! This is my boyfriend Hunter. Hunter, Kurt and Rachel, Kurt and Rachel, Hunter" he said introducing everyone

"Nice to meet you Hunter" Kurt said and shook Hunter's hand. Rachel did the same.

"I'm happy for you Sebastian! Ohmygod! We should totally go on a double date! We should go to 'Callback's'. It would be totally awesome!" Kurt said

Rachel snickered behind him. He turned around and looked at her. "What?" he asked

"Nothing, except you used a Starkid line" she said

"Darren Criss is awesome! And I think he looks like Blaine a little bit" Kurt said matter of factly

"Oh honey I know, you watched him to fill your void on not having Blaine" Rachel said

Kurt blushed "Shut up! I wasn't talking to you anyways! He said and turned back to Sebastian and Hunter

"So, next Friday, 8'oclock at 'Callback's'?" Kurt asked

"Sure, yeah, that be good" Sebastian said

"Cool, see you next week!" Kurt said and they left to pay for their grocery's.

Kurt arrived home and found Blaine rummaging through the cupboards.

"What are you doing? You better not be thinking about cooking Blaine Anderson" Kurt said as he put the grocery's on the counter.

"No, I was not _cooking_, Mr. Nosy pants, I was waiting for yu to get home and I got hungry, so I was looking for something to eat, until I realized _why_ you went shopping, we have _no food_ in this house, _none_" Blaine said closing the cupboard.

"Oh, well then carry on" Kurt said

"Don't mind if I do" Blaine said rummaging through the grocery bags

"Hey! I didn't say through the bags, the cupboard's is what I meant" Kurt said

"We don't have any food!"

"Exactly" Kurt said smirking

"Meanie" Blaine said

"Aw, but you nve me anyways" Kurt said

"That's my line! Anyways, how was your day?" Blaine said

"It was good, Rachel came shopping with me, and we bought her clothes that actually fit" Kurt said

"Really, what was she wearing today?" Blaine asked

"The shirt Kitty got her for Christmas, and a pair of Finn's sweatpants" Kurt said

"She must have been a sight for sore eyes" Blaine said

"She was and I almost forgot! I saw Sebastian today! We have a date next Friday!" Kurt said

"You're cheating on me with Sebastian? Wait, and you're telling me about it? Do you even know what the word cheating means?" Blaine asked

Kurt slapped Blaine upside the head with a package of tortillas "I'm not cheating on you! You're spending too much time with Finn, that was an answer Finn would have given me! I made a _double_ date with you, me, Sebastian, and Sebastian's new boyfriend, Hunter" Kurt said

"Ouch! That hurt! And Sebastian's got a new boyfriend? That's great? What does he look like?" Blaine said

"Nothing like you, he's tall and a brunette. The only person who looks remotely like you is Darren Criss" Kurt said

"Oh, is that why you love me? Because I look like Darren Criss?" Blaine asked

"No, that's why I love _him_, because he looks like you" Kurt said

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked

"Yes, I started watching him because I found that he looks like you, and since I couldn't have you, I was going to watch him and pretend that it was you" Kurt said

"Oh, so when is our date?" Blaine asked

"Next Friday, 8'oclock at 'Callback's" Kurt said

"Cool, so did you get the apples?" Blaine asked

Kurt groaned "No, after that, I forgot to get the damn apples"

* * *

**Okay, so whoever guessed Hunter as Sebastian's boyfriend, you were right! And seriously, prompts, please? And what do you think about Sebastian singing 'My Dark Side' instead of Blaine? I think it would fit. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's another chapter! By the way, I skipped a week; it is now Friday, April 18****th**** 2014, just to be clear! Enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, at all. Only wish I did.**

* * *

Kurt

"Blaine Anderson, just find something to wear! We're going to be late!"

"Just a minute!"

"God damn it Blaine! Hurry-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence because Blaine had emerged from the bedroom in a white shirt, cardigan and red bowtie.

"You know, it takes a while to get a pair of pants on over a cast" Blaine said

"So? You're the one who refused to let me help you today" Kurt said

"Because I can't rely on you to do everything for me, you've got a broken arm yourself!" Blaine said

"So? 3 hands are still better than 2" Kurt said

"Whatever, let's just go before they think we stood them up or something" Blaine said

They arrived at 'Callback's', a dainty little hangout for NYADA students to hang out and sing songs. Kurt opened the door for Blaine to let him go through with his crutches. They found Sebastian and Hunter in the back corner near the stage and they were looking around. When Sebastian and Hunter saw them, they smiled and waved them over.

"See" whispered Kurt "I told you he didn't look anything like you"

"Fine, fine, you're right, I'm sorry for ever doubting you" Blaine whispered back

"Don't ever let it happen again" Kurt retorted

They arrived at the table and sat down and Sebastian introduced Blaine and Hunter.

"So… Hunter, where do you go to school at?" Kurt asked

"Um, well I used to be a freshman at West Point, but I found that it wasn't for me, so I transferred to NYADA, I start on Monday" Hunter said

"Wow! West Point, that's interesting… that's a really expensive school, isn't it? And you have to be recruited, don't you?" Kurt said

"Yes, I was in Military School basically my whole life back in Colorado. I led my Glee Club to Regional wins, 3 years in a row, which is how I got accepted to both West Point and NYADA. And you're right, West Point _is_ expensive, almost $100,000 a year" Hunter said

"Wow! That's cool. So, that means you'll most likely be in some of my classes if you're a freshman, I could show you around if you want" Blaine said

"Sure, yeah, that would be awesome" Hunter said smiling

"Sebastian, I never asked, where do you go to school?" Kurt asked

"Blaine never told you? I go to NYACK, same as Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, and Finn" Sebastian said

Kurt then punched Blaine in the arm "You never told me that!"

"You never asked!" Blaine said rubbing his arm "Maybe I should move to the left side of you so you can't punch me"

"If you move I will hit you with my cast, and it's a lot harder than my fist" Kurt said

"I could beg to differ" Blaine mumbled

"You guys are cute" Hunter said

"Thank you, I never asked, how did you guys meet?" Kurt asked

"Um actually, funny story, we bumped into each other at the coffee shop that Rachel works at on Jane Street. She wasn't there that day, but, uh, we had both ordered the same thing, a low fat Carmel latte, and we both reached for the same one at the same time when they called Hunters, but he let me have it. And then we stayed and talked before we had to get to school" Sebastian finished and Kurt and Blaine were staring at them with their mouths open.

"What?" Sebastian and Hunter said together in unison.

"That's where we met, Blaine recognized Rachel at the counter when he ordered coffee and she sent him over to talk to me" Kurt said

"Really? What a weird coincidence" Hunter said

"Yes, which reminds me, I was in a coma when our 5 month anniversary passed, so if you excuse me, I will be right back" Blaine said and grabbed his crutches and stood up

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked

"You'll see" Blaine said and he crutched up to the stage and whispered something to the band and then took a seat on a stool and took the microphone

"Hey, everybody! So this is a song that expresses how I feel towards my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, this is for you, I love you" Blaine said and then started singing

"Love me tender,

Love me sweet,

Never let me go

You have made my life complete

And I love you so"

Kurt had started tearing up at the song and had the biggest smile he could manage on his face

"Love me tender,

Love me long,

Take me to your heart

For it's there that I belong

And we'll never part

Love me tender,

Love me dear,

Tell me you are mine

I'll be yours through all the years

Till the end of time

When at last my dreams come true

Darling this I know

Happiness will follow

Everywhere you go"

Kurt was now crying and when Blaine came off the stage Kurt went over to him and kissed him over and over again.

Sebastian cleared his throat and they looked over "Um, I would like to sing a song"

"Sure, just go ask Pascal over at the Piano" Blaine said and he sat down and Kurt sat down on his lap -well not his lap, but his good leg- and started kissing him some more

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Kurt said in between kisses

"I love you more" Blaine said

"I-doubt-that" Kurt said in between kissing him

"It's true"

Kurt looked at the stage and finally realized what Sebastian was doing, he looked back over at Blaine "You didn't tell me Sebastian could sing" Kurt said

"Didn't I tell you he was part of the Warblers?" Blaine asked

Just then Sebastian appeared on stage

"Hey everybody, this is to Kurt, Blaine, and my new boyfriend Hunter, asking you guys to forgive me for what I have done in the past, because Kurt, I know Blaine told you" Sebastian winked and started singing, but Kurt didn't pay very close attention because he was still kissing Blaine

"Uh oh oh

There's a place that I know

It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now

Will it make you run away

Or will you stay

Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond

From black dust

It's hard to know

What can become

If you give up

So don't give up on me

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just tell me that you will stay

Promise me that you will stay

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just promise me you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? Ohh

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Don't run away

Promise you'll stay"

Sebastian finished and jumped off the stage and came back to the table

"Wu, that wasn't supposed to be a love song, it was supposed to mean: can you forgive me after all I've done and not abandon me because of what I have done in the past" Sebastian said

"I can because there isn't really anything to forgive on my part" Hunter said smiling

"I guess, I can, I mean, I still think you were wrong, but you haven't done anything to me since then to make me not trust you" Blaine said

"Well if he can, then I can, you haven't given _me_ any reason to not like you, you know except jealousy that you got to date Blaine before I did" Kurt said

Everybody laughed "I am really happy for you Sebastian. You and Hunter are a really cute couple" Blaine said

"Thank you, now that is all cleared up, I can stop feeling like a jackass all the time" Sebastian said

"Good, now let's order some non-alcoholic drinks to celebrate!" Kurt said

* * *

**Okay first song was 'Love Me Tender' by Elvis Presley; the second song was 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson. Please review and let me know how I'm doing and give me some prompts! Please?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Another chapter! I think I skipped a few weeks this time. No just kidding, I only skipped Saturday and Sunday. It is now Monday April 21 2014. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine

"Okay, so remember after school you have work. Don't forgtet!" Blaine said as they walked into school

"Why would I forget?" Kurt asked

"I don't know, just thought maybe you would forget" Blaine said

"You are an idiot. I swear, I am going to forbid you from hanging out with Finn if you keep acting like him. It's getting on my nerves" Kurt said

"No! Don't do that! How would I have guy time?" Blaine said

"What did you _before_ you met me? You had, scratch that, _have_ 4 guy friends that you used to spend all your time with" Kurt said as they spotted Hunter

"Oh, I forgot"

"See! This is what I'm talking about! I'm going to start calling you Finn if you don't stop acting like him! Next think I know you're going to want to name one of our kids Drizzle!" Kurt said

"Well I do see his point of how awesome of a name it is" Blaine said

"Aargh!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I don't like that name any more than you do" Blaine said as they approached Hunter

"Hey, Hunter, ready for the tour?" Blaine asked

"Sure, yes, I'm ready" Hunter said

"Cool, goodbye boo, mm nve yu" Blaine said turning to Kurt

"Yeah, yeah, mm nve yu too BB" Kurt said and walked off

Hunter looked confused "Boo? BB? Mm nve yu?"

"Oh, well Boo is my nickname for Kurt and BB is his nickname for me and mm nve yu is sort of an inside joke" Blaine explained

"Oh… okay. So should we start?" Hunter asked

"Yes, first let me see you schedule" Blaine said

Hunter gave Blaine his schedule and he leaned against the lockers so he wouldn't fall over.

"Wow. Okay, it looks like you have every class with me. First class is with Ms. Tibideaux in the Round Room" Blaine said

"Cool, so are we going there first?" Hunter asked

"Um, yeah, instead of the tour right now I can show you every class as we go through the day. And I can tell you what everything else is as we pass it. Throughout the day we will pass everything in the school" Blaine said

"Yeah! That would be cool, since I would still be getting a tour" Hunter said

"Cool, first stop, the Round Room" Blaine said and they started to walk to the Round Room.

"Why do they call it the Round Room?" Hunter asked

"Because the room really is round. They made it that way so there are no corners to wallow and hide in" Blaine said. Hunter gulped.

"Oh, it's not that bad. Ms. Tibideaux is, well not _nice_ per say, but well _emotionless_, unless it comes to me" Blaine said

"Why you?" Hunter asked

"Because I'm kind of her favorite student, you know you're making it really hard for me to not brag" Blaine said

"Sorry?"

They arrived at the Round Room and went up to Ms. Tibideaux

"Ms. Tibideaux?" Blaine asked

"Yes Blaine?" she said

"I have a new student, this is Hunter- I'm sorry, I didn't catch your last name" Blaine said turning to look at Hunter

"Clarington"

"Hunter Clarington" Blaine said turning back to Ms. Tibideaux

"Well Mr. Clarington, it's a pleasure" Ms. Tibideaux said sticking out her hand

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am" Hunter said shaking her hand

"What school did you say you're from?" Ms. Tibideaux asked

"I didn't. But I'm from West Point ma'am" Hunter said

"Please no more with the ma'am, call me Ms. Tibideaux" she said "Why don't you take a seat next to Blaine?"

"Okay" Hunter said and followed Blaine to his seat and helped Blaine sit down and then he took a seat next to him.

Blaine heard a snort behind him and he turned around and glared at Natalie.

"Leave him alone, he's new, he's also gay just like me and unlike you, he has manners" he scowled and then turned around. Hunter looked at him.

"What was that about?" Hunter asked

"Nothing, Natalie's just a bitch who thought that because I was the favorite in the class that I was fooling around with the teacher, and she probably thinks that you are too, so I out bitched her before she could bag on you" Blaine explained

"Oh... well thanks for sticking up for me. I think?" Hunter said

"No problem, but I'm not going to make you look weak, so I'm only going to do it for today" Blaine said

"Oh, okay" Hunter said

The rest of the day was pretty much like this, except there wasn't anybody being rude, but all the teachers were impressed with the Hunter, until dance class. They were talking on the way to dance class and Blaine was explaining to Hunter what Ms. July was like.

"Okay, so you'll probably get partnered with my partner Sarah for a little while until I get out of my cast" Blaine said

"When do you get out of your cast?" Hunter asked

"Kurt and I go in next Friday" Blaine said

"Oh, so what is it about Ms. July that everybody is terrified of?" Hunter asked

"Well, she is mean, she will insult you every chance she gets and she will give you a nickname. She calls me Burt Reynolds and she calls Kurt Porcelain" Blaine explained

"Oh, so should I be scared?" Hunter asked

"Just go with whatever nickname she gives you and don't take her insults to heart and you'll be fine" Blaine said

"Okay"

They got to class and Ms. July started insulting Hunter left and right, she also nicknamed him Joycelyn Elders because he transferred from West Point. And another thing, she was _not_ impressed with his manners, she yelled at him for calling her ma'am. After school Blaine said goodbye to Hunter and went to work. Work was boring because it was a Monday, and was bored so he got to leave early and he beat Kurt home, so he was watching TV when Kurt came home.

"Hey BB, how was work?" Kurt asked as he came in the door

"Oh, I forgot to go" Blaine said teasing Kurt

"So I should have reminded you to go to work not vice versa? That's it! I'm calling Finn and yelling at him for turning you into an idiot! It's like I'm living with him again!" Kurt yelled pulling out his phone

"Kurt, I was kidding, work was fine, slow that's all, that's why I got to come early, put down the phone" Blaine said and ducked because Kurt threw his phone at him, it hit the back of the couch.

"Do not do that to me Blaine Anderson! You're going to kill me one day!" Kurt yelled

"Sorry! Won't do it again! I swear!" Blaine said

"You better not" Kurt said sitting on the couch next to him

"So how was Hunter's first day?" Kurt asked

"Good he charmed the pants off all the teacher's well except Ms. July" Blaine said

"What did she nickname him?" Kurt asked

"Joycelyn Elders" Blaine said

"Really? Wasn't she that famous black lady that was named Surgeon of the United States?" Kurt said

"Yes, I think she named that because he was from West Point. She was an admiral, I really don't know why she named him that" Blaine said

"Who knows why she names anybody anything" Kurt says

"True dat, so when is dinner?"

* * *

**So chapter! Prompts, please? As a Christmas present? I've been an awfully good girl and I don't want a lot for Christmas, I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. Kudos to whoever can figure out what 2 Christmas songs that last line was from.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been sick, everybody at school has been sick, whether they were at school or not. I am up to 7,000 views! I would like to have more reviews so please review! And does my writing suck? I have 1000 views this month on my first chapter but when I get to chapter 26 I only have like 100 views. So please view and review? And make me feel better? Anyway I skipped more time; it's now May 2****nd**** 2014. And I may be updating every few days now because instead of having 2 ½ hours of computer time a day I only have 1. So be gracious and not hate on me and think I am abandoning you, anyway enjoy another chapter!**

* * *

Blaine

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!"

"Kurt Hummel, I can only go so fast on crutches!"

"But I really want to get this damned thing off!" Kurt whined as they walked into the hospital

"I know you do, I want my cast off too, it's been killing me that I can't kick your ass" Blaine said

"Blaine Anderson!"

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" Blaine asked

"Yes, you did. And remember, I can still hit you" Kurt warned

"Sorry, but that's the reason I want to kick you! Is because you're hitting me!" Blaine said

"I'm sorry BB, I'm just really mad that I can't wrap my arms around your neck and kiss you" Kurt said

"Aw, aren't you sweet, but we should ask that nurse where we get our casts taken off" Blaine said

"Okay" Kurt said and they went up to a nurse at the information's desk "Excuse me? Where do we get our casts taken off?"

"Do you have an appointment?" the nurse asked

"Yes Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson for 4'oclock" Blaine said

"Oh, you're the boys who were involved in that hate crime a month and a half ago, aren't you?" the nurse asked

"How did you know that?" Kurt asked

"Sweetie, it was all over the news, didn't you see?" the nurse asked

"No, I was in a coma and Kurt rarely left my side" Blaine said

"That was on the news too" the nurse said

Kurt coughed "So… about the room we're supposed to go to…"

"Oh! Yes, follow me" the nurse said and started walking down a hallway. Kurt and Blaine followed. She stopped in front of a door. Kurt and Blaine entered and sat down.

"Okay, so the doctor that is going to take the casts off will be in in a minute" the nurse said and walked off

"Well she was friendly" Blaine said

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you we were on the news. I didn't know and nobody ever said anything to me…" Kurt trailed off

"Hey, it is _not_ your fault, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Blaine said

"Until I believe it myself" Kurt said

"The Kurt Hummel I fell in love with did not blame himself for stuff that was not his fault, did not think that everything that happened that were out of his control were his fault, so I want you to stop this wallowing and perk up" Blaine said

"You're right. I'm done with the pity party. It's done with. Out the door. Gone bye-bye" Kurt said

"Good" Blaine said "I don't like it when you blame yourself for stuff that were out of your control"

Just then the doctor came in "Okay boys, time to get casts off. I've got earmuffs and the saw"

"Saw?" Blaine asked gulping

"Why yes, that's how we get it off, haven't you ever had a cast before?" the doctor asked

"No" Blaine said

"Don't worry Blaine, it doesn't cut human skin, it's special in that way" Kurt explained

"Okay" Blaine said

"Well Mr. Hummel, you get to go first" the doctor said

Blaine got to watch wide-eyed as the doctor took the cast off Kurt. It looked like the saw was going to cut off his arm off, but like Kurt said, it didn't. The doctor finished and Kurt stared at his arm.

"Whoopee! I can move my arm!" Kurt said

"Okay, Mr. Anderson, you're turn" the doctor said

"What?!" Blaine asked

The doctor laughed and removed Blaine's earmuffs.

"I said it's your turn" the doctor said

"Oh, okay" Blaine said and put his earmuffs back on and stuck out his leg.

To his surprise, it didn't hurt, it actually tickled. He was trying to keep his laughter in when the cast was off.

"Wow that was cool!" Blaine exclaimed as he took his earmuffs off.

He started to stand up when the doctor said "Be careful, your leg will probably be numb, so be careful you don't-" the doctor laughed because Blaine started to fall but Kurt caught him. Blaine steadied himself and moved his leg.

"Wahoo, I got's my leg back!" Blaine said and he did a little dance.

"I hope you brought a sock and shoe to wear home?" the doctor asked

"I did" Kurt said holding a shoe and sock up.

"Good, then you can put them on and you can be on your way" the doctor said and then left

"Wow! It feels good to walk again" Blaine said

"I'm sure it does, it feels good to move my arm and hand again" Kurt said

"Yes, I believe you said something about kissing me?" Blaine asked

"Come here you big lug" Kurt said

"Hey, you're taller than I am" Blaine pouted but he pulled Kurt close and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and they kissed for a long time and Blaine pushed Kurt back onto the hospital bed and Kurt giggled.

"Bwaine?" Kurt said from underneath Blaine's lips.

Blaine pulled back an inch "Yes?"

"I don't think the hospital would appreciate it very much if we made out in one of their rooms" Kurt said

Blaine whined but got off the bed reluctantly. He pulled Kurt off the bed "Fine then, let's go home"

"Okay, but tomorrow you are getting a haircut, now that you can actually _sit_ in a hairdresser's chair" Kurt said

"Aw, and I was beginning to like my long curls" Blaine joked

"Ha ha, now get your sock and shoe on and let's go" Kurt said

Blaine put his sock and shoe on and followed Kurt out of the room like a little lovesick puppy and they held hands the whole way home. When they got home Kurt unlocked the door but Blaine stopped him from going in.

"What now?" Kurt asked

Before Kurt could protest Blaine scooped him up and carried him inside and kicked the door closed as they entered the apartment.

"What are you doing?" Kurt giggled

"Carrying you across the threshold" Blaine responded

"Aren't you supposed to save that 'till we're married?" Kurt asked

"I'll do that then too, but this is a celebration that _no one_ can hurt us" Blaine said laying Kurt on the couch and standing up

"Never ever" Kurt said and used his index finger to gesture Blaine to come closer

Blaine bent down and Kurt grabbed his jacket and pulled him onto the couch with him.

"It's us against the world babe" Kurt said and then kissed Blaine

"Forever" Blaine replied

* * *

**I don't know if that is how you get a cast taken off, I've never had any broken bones, but I put what I could remember my brother telling me, he's had the same arm broken twice within 6 months of each other. So sorry if it's not correct. And the first part of the line that I used from the last chapter was from 'Santa Baby' and the last part was from 'All I want for Christmas is You'. Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry again… sick all weekend. Blah, by the way there is going to be a OC in the story from now on… thought it could use some spicing up a bit, just to clarify this is Saturday May 3****rd**** 2014. If you couldn't have figured that out from the last chapter. I finally watched 'It's A Wonderful Life' for the first time, now I just got to convince my mom to let me watch 'Love Actually'. And I was really surprised at what happened on Glee last week, I cried during the phone call and then I yelled at the TV when they had the cliffhanger, I should stop talking about it because I don't want to spoil it for anybody that hasn't watched it yet. *cough cough* that means you mom *cough cough*.**

**Key for this chapter:**

_Kurt singing _**(does not count for sarcasm and phone calls)**

Blaine singing _**Both singing**_

* * *

Kurt

"I'm getting a haircut, I'm getting a haircut!" Blaine sang as they entered Great Clips.

"_Yes you are! Because you are cutting off your long curls!_" Kurt sang back. They women at the counter clapped.

"You have beautiful voices" she said

"Thank you" they said in unison

"You're welcome, do you have an appointment or walk in?" the lady at the counter- Lily asked

"Yes, Blaine Anderson for 3:30" Kurt said

"Right here, are you ready?" Lily asked

"Yes ma'am" Blaine said

"Follow me" she said and took him to a chair and he sat down and she put a cape around him.

"So what are we doing with your hair today Blaine?" Lily asked

"We want to cut off his curls, I mean keep them, just make them a lot shorter, to where his hair looks curly, but not too curly" Kurt said

"Yep" Blaine agreed

"You let your boyfriend make all the decisions for you?" Lily asked Blaine

"Yep, sure do, he's the brains of this operation" Blaine said jokingly

Kurt snorted "Ain't that the truth"

"Hey!"

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" Kurt asked

"Lily! Kurt's being mean to me" Blaine complained sticking out his lip

"Kurt, stop being mean to Blaine" Lily teased

"It's not being mean if it's true" Kurt teased "I'm just kidding, Blaine's super smart, he went to a private school after all"

"Wow! That must have been really cool" Lily said as she started to cut Blaine's hair

"It was, everybody there were-scratch that _are_ like my brothers" Blaine said

"That's awesome. You knew I have been racking my brain trying to figure out who you guys look like, and then it hit me" Lily said

"Who?" Kurt asked but he already knew the answer

"Well Kurt, you look like Chris Colfer from 'Sing' and Blaine you look like Darren Criss from Starkid" Lily said

"Yeah, we already figured that out a while ago. What with Starkid being totally awesome and what not. And then 'Sing' stole mine and my friends life" Kurt said

"Wait, you're serious?" Lily asked

"Yes, my glee club teacher's name was Will Schuester and their sing club's teacher's name is Bill Scooter. And trust me, all my friends, well except a few of them who don't have characters based off them yet, look like the cast of 'Sing'. You could see for yourself" Kurt said

"I might have to take you up on that" Lily said

"Wait a minute; you're actually _volunteering _to spend time with us?" Blaine asked

"Sure, why not? I just moved here last month, so I don't have any friends here. This is actually my fist week of work" Lily said

"Cool and maybe we can set you up with one of our single friends" Kurt said

"That would be great, thanks" Lily said

"How old are you?" Blaine asked

"35"

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked mouth gaping open

"No, I'm just kidding, I'm 19 and will be 20 in August" Lily said

"Oh, ok, you had me scared there for a minute. Then we have a few people we can set you up with. I think" Kurt said

"Like who?" Blaine asked

"Well we can't set her up with Artie, he's dating Sugar. Rory lives in Ireland, um, Puck is single, but he lives in LA and is a player, so, not wise. Um, I think Joe is single isn't he?" Kurt asked

"Yes, but he is a senior in high school and back in Lima" Blaine said

"Oh… wait! Why didn't I think of this sooner! You have 4 single friends! Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff!" Kurt said

"Oh yeah! I forgot, I'll call and see about a date later" Blaine said "You up for it Lily? Their kind of wild"

"I was born to be wild" she replied

"Okay, now that-" Kurt's phone started ringing, he looked at it "Crap its Rachel"

"What could she possibly want?" Blaine asked

Kurt answered "Hello?"

"_Hey Kurt! I was just wondering what you were getting Finn for his birthday" _she said

"His birthday?" Kurt asked

"Who's birthday?" Blaine asked

"Sh" Kurt said and listened to Rachel

"_Yes his birthday, it's in 8 days. Did you forget?"_ she asked

"Yes I forgot Finn's birthday" Kurt admitted

"Ooh, you forgot your brother's birthday" Blaine said. Lily giggled

"Shut. Up." Kurt snapped

"_Okay fine. But let me know what you get him when you have it" _she sounded irritated now

"Will do" Kurt said and hung up

"You are dead. Rachel's hormones will rip you to shreds" Blaine said

"Screw her hormones. I'm screwed" Kurt said

"No you're not" Blaine said and all of a sudden his eyes widened

"Kurt! Blow me (one last kiss) by P!NK is on next. Duet please?" Blaine asked

"You're getting a haircut" Kurt said

"Lily won't mind, will you?" Blaine asked Lily

"Nope. We're almost done anyways" she said

"Please Kurt?" Blaine asked with his puppy dog eyes

"Oh all right" Kurt said. Blaine smiled and leapt out of the chair and grabbed 2 brooms and gave one to Kurt as a microphone. By this point everyone in the salon had stopped what they were doing to watch. One lady even had out her phone and was going to record it.

The song started up and everybody was waiting for them not knowing what to expect from 2 boys in a salon.

"_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight

_**Eyes on fire, eyes on fire and the burn from all the tears**_

_**I've been crying, I've been dying over you**_

_**Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,**_

_**But there's nothing to grab so I let go"**_

Kurt and Blaine were dancing around the shop using the brooms as props

"_**I think I've finally had enough, I think maybe I think too much**_

_**I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)**_

_**You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of it**_

_**My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)**_

_**Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a bad day (no!)**_

_**You had a bad day (no!), we've had a bad day (no!)**_

_**I think life's too short for this**_

_**I'll pack my ignorance and bliss**_

_**I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss**_

_**I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,**_

_**Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left**_

_**I am sick, whiskey-wish, no more battles for me**_

_**You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep**_

_**I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone**_

_**I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home**_

I think I've finally had enough, I think maybe I think too much

_**I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)**_

_**You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of it**_

_**My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)**_

_**Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a bad day (no!)**_

_**You had a bad day (no!), we've had a bad day (no!)**_

_**I think life's too short for this**_

_**I'll pack my ignorance and bliss**_

_**I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss**_

Na na na na _(Oh) _da da da da

_Blow me one last kiss_

Na na na na _(Oh) _da da da da

_Blow me one last kiss_

_**I will do what I please, anything I want**_

_**I will breath, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all**_

_**You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear**_

_**All the lies, all the lies, **__will be crystal clear_

I think I've finally had enough, I think maybe I think too much

_I think this might be it for us__** (blow me one last kiss)**_

You think I'm just too serious,_ I think you're full of it_

My head is spinning so_** (blow me one last kiss)**_

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a bad day (no!)_

_You had a bad day (no!), we've had a bad day (no!)_

_**I think life's too short for this**_

_I'll pack my ignorance and bliss_

I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss

_**Blow me one last kiss**_

_**Blow me one last kiss**_

_Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a bad day (no!)_

_**You had a bad day (no!), we've had a bad day (no!)**_

_**I think life's too short for this**_

_**I'll pack my ignorance and bliss**_

_**I think I've had enough of this, Blow me one last kiss…"**_

By the time Kurt and Blaine finished singing everybody was standing up and clapping. One guy even whistled. Kurt and Blaine bowed and Blaine went back to his chair.

Kurt was really glad he wore his black combat boots, leather jacket and black v-neck today, it matched the song very well. The lady that had pulled out her phone came up to him.

"Can I post this on YouTube?" she asked

"sure" Kurt said

"What are your names?" she asked

"My name is Kurt Hummel, and his is Blaine Anderson" Kurt said pointing to Blaine

"Cool, thanks" she said and walked off.

Kurt went over to Blaine and Lily. Blaine was getting out of the chair.

"You done?" Kurt asked

"Yep, you like?" Blaine asked turning around. He truly did look better. He didn't have a giant afro anymore; he had small curls coming off his head.

"Yes, you are now the Blaine we all know and love, not Darren Criss" Kurt said and then he looked at Lily.

"Do you want to come home with us?" he asked her.

"Sure, Blaine was my last haircut of the day" Lily said

"Okay then, let's go"

* * *

**And there is this chapter. Just to clarify Kurt was singing Unique's part and Blaine was singing Marley's. This was glee's version of it not P!NK's**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is another chapter! This is the same day as the last chapter. It's almost Christmas! Yay! I have a question. Am I the only one who listens to Glee music while typing? Or doing anything on the computer? I do all the time. Anyway, you'll get to know more about Lily this chapter, she is sort of what I kind of wish my life was like a little (not totally though), and I would love to be like her, *sigh* anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt

When lily came out from the back out of her apron, Kurt finally got a good look at her. She had short layered bright pink hair with some blonde streaks. She had a nose ring in her nose and a small tattoo of a star on her collarbone. She was a little taller than Kurt and was super skinny, like Santana skinny. Yet she reminded him of Quinn at the beginning of senior year.

He had expected her to come out wearing black with some boots or something like that, but she didn't. She was wearing a long bright colored skirt that almost touched the ground with a matching short sleeved shirt that stopped just above her belly button exposing her belly button ring. She also wore flat sandals that showed off her perfectly pedicured feet. And her piercing green eyes were covered up by a pair of giant blue sunglasses.

"Wow" Kurt said staring at her

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out your style" Kurt said

"What are you? A fashion expert?" she asked

"No, Kurt's an intern at " Blaine said

"Oh, well, my look is hippie mixed in with some punk rock" she said

"That's what I figured, you remind me of our friend Quinn at the beginning of senior year" Kurt said

"Wait, Quinn looked like that? Do you have pictures? Please tell me you have pictures" Blaine said

"Yes, they're on my computer, I'll get them when we get home, and I'll see if that lady posted the video of us on You Tube" he said

"Cool, awesome" Blaine said

"There are a few differences though, you have a tattoo on your collarbone, and you have blonde streaks, I wonder, Lily, do you have a tattoo of Ryan Seacrest's face on your back?" Kurt asked

"No, I have this one" she said and turned around to show them.

"Whoa! Blaine, it's you!" Kurt laughed

"It is me!" Blaine said also laughing

"No, it's Darren Criss, that's how I knew you looked like him, Blaine, is because I am a nerd when it comes to Starkid, specifically Darren Criss" Lily said as she turned around

"Oh, that's cool, I think I am the same way" Kurt admitted

"Cool, so are we going to your place or what? Where do you live?" she asked as they started walking

"Manhattan" Kurt said

"Manhattan? Are you kidding me? I'm staying in a crappy hotel that charges $30 a night. I can barely pay that" Lily said

"You live in a hotel?" Blaine asked

"I've only been here about 3 weeks" she said

"Oh, and you haven't found anywhere to live. Gotcha" Blaine said

"Okay, so while we're walking, Lily tell us your whole life story and go" Kurt said

"Well I grew up in Chicago, my parents divorced when I was 12, I was a straight B+ student, I've got 3 older sisters and a younger brother who is a sophomore and on the football team" Lily said

"What position?" Blaine asked

"Water boy" she said and smiled

Blaine and Kurt laughed "You are lucky to have sisters, the closest thing I have to a sister right now is my sister-in-law/best friend Rachel" Kurt said

"The girl that you were talking to on the phone? I thought you hated her" Lily said frowning

"No, I love her, it's just that sometimes I want to kill her, everybody does every once in a while, especially when she is pregnant, her hormones are everywhere" Kurt said

"Oh, she's pregnant?" Lily asked

"Yes, with my niece and nephew" Kurt said

"Oh, twins" Lily said

"Yes, now go on with your life story, do you have a police record? What's the craziest thing you have ever done? What were you like during high school?" Kurt asked

"Well I do have a police record, but I just got busted for under aged drinking at a party once when I was 17, um craziest thing I have ever done is 2 summers ago my dad took me skydiving for my 17th birthday and in high school, I was in a bass guitarist in a band, I was friends with everybody and I studied a lot except when I was at parties, which I didn't got to many, or with my friends" Lily said

"What about your siblings? Do you get along with any of them?" Kurt asked

"I don't get along with my brother Zach so much; I get along with my 2 younger older sisters. Sophie and Irina, their only 3, and 4 years older than I am, my oldest sister Laine and I don't talk very much, she's 16 years older than I am, so she moved out when I was 2." Lily explained

"Oh, so why did you move to the Big Apple?" Blaine asked

"Well Chicago was great and all, but it didn't get my style and I wanted more opportunities, so I enrolled in classes at NYU for next year and moved out here to either pursue hair styling or music" Lily explained

They had arrived at home "Well this is it" Kurt said and he unlocked the door and they entered

"_This_ is where you live?" Lily asked, mouth gaping open as she walked in.

"Yep, 2 bedroom, 1 bath, full kitchen, dining room, living room, and 1 hall closet" Kurt said

What do you pay, like $9,000 a month?" she asked

"No, only 550 a month" Kurt said laughing

"Wow, this is so much better than where I'm staying" she said

"Yes, we got lucky with this apartment" Blaine said putting his arms around Kurt's waist

"Oh! I said I would get you those pictures of Quinn for you" Kurt said to Blaine and he took out his computer and sat on the couch and Blaine sat next to him. Kurt looked up at Lily.

"You can sit down, you don't have to stand" Kurt said

"Oh, okay" Lily said and sat down in a recliner

Kurt pulled up the pictures of Quinn and showed them to Blaine.

"See? I told you she looked like Quinn at the beginning of senior year" Kurt said

"Wow! They look like they could be twins!" Blaine exclaimed "Except for the extra tattoo Lily has and her blonde streaks"

Kurt turned his computer towards Lily "See? She looks like you"

Lily came closer "Dude, it's like looking in a mirror" she said

"I know, I'm going to look at the video that lady posted on You Tube. Blaine will you get me a glass of water please?" Kurt asked

"Sure" Blaine said and he got up. Kurt looked on You Tube and typed in '**Performances of Blow Me(one last kiss)**' and found one labeled '**Best Performance of Blow Me(one last kiss), (Covered by Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson)**'. Blaine came back with the glass of water and gave it to Kurt. Kurt took a drink of water as clicked on the video; he saw that it was the one with him and Blaine. He looked at the views and spit out his water and started choking.

Blaine clapped him on the back a few times "What Kurt? Is there something wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm-fine-there's-a ton-of-views-on-our-video" Kurt said in between breathes

"How many?" Blaine asked

"2,342" Kurt said

"What?! No way!" Blaine and Lily said at the same time, Lily came and sat next to Kurt and looked

"Wow! He's right! And there are 1,200 comments!" Lily said

Kurt looked away "I can't bring myself to look at the comments" he said

"No, look, both of you, they're not bad" Lily said and Kurt looked.

**Someone585-** Dude! Even better than P!nk herself!

**Mrkavan298- **Kurt Hummel looks an awfully lot like Chris Colfer from 'Sing'.

**Lola659-** I can't even hear P!nk's voice!

**AaronL894-** There was something wrong with the radio station, it only played the background music, I was listening to that station.

**Eliza872-** I think those men are hot as hell! Too bad their gay… you can see the sexual tension between them and see how they look at each other.

Kurt blushed at the last comment "Wow, we're really popular. Huh Blaine?"

"Yes we are, maybe we should upload more" Blaine said "Like maybe or performance in 2 weeks"

"You guys have a performance?" Lily asked

"Yes, we go to NYADA, and we were invited to perform at the end of the year performance, along with Rachel, you can come if you want. Tickets are only $10" Kurt said

"I wish I could, but I can't afford it, with the outrageous price I'm paying a night, I can barely afford food" Lily said

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a minute in our room?" Kurt asked

"Sure" Blaine said and they walked into their room and shut the door.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kurt asked

"Probably not, so you should tell me what you're thinking" Blaine said

"It involves Lily and the guestroom" Kurt said

"Oh, yes! That was what I was thinking actually" Blaine said

"Okay, then let's go tell her" Kurt said and they walked out arm in arm and Lily was scrolling through the comments on the video

"Lily?" Kurt asked

"Yes?" she asked looking up from the computer

"How would you like to move in with us?" Kurt asked

Lily got wide-eyed "Are you serious?"

"Yes, you can move in tomorrow, first month we will leave free of rent" Blaine said

"Really, how much would I have to pay?" Lily asked

"125 a month and we'll pay for groceries, but you will have to share a bathroom with us" Kurt said

"Who cares?! You're gay! Wahoo!" Lily said as she stood up

"Okay, like I said before, you can move in tomorrow if you want" Blaine said

Lily came over and hugged them "Thank you! I don't have much with me right now at the hotel, but I can have my mom ship the rest! Do I need them to ship my bed and dresser too?" she asked

"Dresser no, bed no, mattress yes, we can stack it on top of the one in the room already, so when we a ton of people spend the night we can just pull a mattress of your bed and pull blankets and pillows oot of the closet" Kurt said

"Thank you!" Lily said again "I should go back to my hotel and pack" she started to head out the door.

"One more question" Kurt said. Lily stopped and looked at him

"Yes?" she asked

"Can you cook?" he asked and smiled

* * *

**Obviously the apartment is not real; you can never, ever find anywhere that is decent in Manhattan that is cheap, ever. Some of the places are real, I looked them up on Google, like NYACK, Candle Café, the movie theatre that Blaine works at, the pizza shop that Finn works at, the Broadway theatre, Grounded, but is not real and neither is NYADA or Callback's. Until next chapter my dears! **


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm not going to say much about Thursday's Glee except that I totally saw Rachel winning coming, and that I cried a little bit when Kurt sang Being Alive, and that I think it's hilarious that Tina and Blaine joined the Cheerios because now both Kurt and Blaine have been Cheerios. And I think Bram is cute, although I still like Brittana, and Suinn. This is now May 4****th**** 2014. Enjoy another chapter!**

* * *

Blaine

Kurt and Blaine were up and ready for the day by 9:30, so they were a little surprised to hear a knock on the door at 10 am.

"I'll get it" Blaine said and answered the door to find Lily at the door… with bags.

"Lily! Back so soon?" Blaine teased

"Sorry, I had to be out by 10 or I had to pay for another day" Lily apologized

"It's okay, I was just teasing you" Blaine said as Kurt walked up behind him.

"Lily! Come in! Wow, that's a lot of bags you've got there" Kurt said referring to the 2 suitcases and 2 duffel bags.

"Thank you and I know it's a lot, its clothes, toiletries, hair stuff, pillows and a few posters and pictures" Lily said as she entered the apartment.

"Well we've got the guestroom, sorry _your _room set up for the day until your stuff arrives" Blaine said

"Oh, I doubt it will be necessary, I called my mom on the way home last night and everything was already packed so she sent it last night and put it on the super-fast track, so it should be here later today" Lily explained

"Oh, well, just in case" Kurt said taking 2 of Lily's bags and opening her bedroom door and setting the bags on her bed. Blaine and Lily followed.

"Wow, this room is bigger than my room at home" Lily said as she walked in.

"Really? Wow, this is smaller than my room at home" Kurt said

"Okay, so some ground rules" Blaine said

"You're not going to be like my parents are you?" Lily asked sitting on the bed.

"No, I'm only 6 months older than you, and Kurt is only a year and 3 months older than you, think of us as your big brothers" Blaine said

"Cool, I've always wanted big brothers, so what are the rules?" Lily asked

"Well one, since you can cook, you get to cook dinner at least twice a week, I'll cook the rest or order in. Two, don't _ever_ under _any circumstance_, let Blaine try to cook, _ever_" kurt said

"Done, is Blaine really that bad of a cook?" Lily asked

"Yes" Kurt said at the same time Blaine said "No"

"Am not" Blaine mumbled

Lily laughed "Anything else?"

"Yes, no drugs, and no smoking. You can have alcohol, but only with us, no going out and getting drunk, because we are not going to bail you out" Kurt said

"Reasonable, I don't smoke or do drugs any ways, what else?" Lily asked "Curfew?"

"No. No curfew, but if you are going to stay out all night, just call one of us and let us know, so we don't get worried and call missing persons" Blaine said

"Okay, what else?" Lily asked

"Hmm, no bringing guys home unless we've met them, and no one night stands over here, if you are in a serious relationship then tell us ahead of time, and we'll get out for the night or something, oh and some nights you may want to go out or stay in your room, shut the door and turn the music up really loud, we'll knock on the wall in between our rooms when that happens" Kurt said

"Ew, okay, what else, rules on kitchen, bathroom?" she asked

"Well we have a system in the kitchen, we have a grocery list, so when we run out of something we write it on the top half of the list, and anything extra that you want or need for the week, we write it on the bottom half of the list" Blaine said

"Okay" Lily said

"As for the bathroom" Kurt said "You can keep the essential stuff in there like shampoo, conditioner, body wash, shaving cream, razor, toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, floss, and towels, but no clothes, and we'll get you a vanity so you can do your hair and makeup and keep the rest of your stuff"

"Oh, no, my mom is sending a vanity with the rest of my stuff" Lily said

"Okay, what other stuff is your mom sending?" Blaine asked

"Well she's sending my vanity, the rest of my clothes, accessory's my full length mirror, my Bass, my amps, my stereo, my speakers, posters, pictures, my mattress, bedspread, sheets, more pillows, book case and books, I think that's if" Lily said

"That's it?" Kurt asked

"Yes and it should be here later today" she said

"okay, why don't we help you unpack what little you have here" Blaine said and they started unpacking when the door rang.

"I'll get it" Blaine said and went to answer the door

He opened the door and saw a UPS guy "Can I help you?" he asked

"Hi, my name is Steve. I have a very large delivery for a one Miss Montgomery" Steve, the UPS guy said

"Hold on, one moment" Blaine said and turned around "Lily!" he yelled

"What?!" she yelled from her room

"What's your last name?!" Blaine asked

"Montgomery! Why?!" she yelled

"Get out here! Your stuff is here!" he yelled

Lily and Kurt came out of the room "Oh! So soon?" she asked

"Yes, now sign for it so we can go get the stuff" Blaine said

"Oh, my coworkers are bringing the stuff in, you just have to move the stuff around and sign this" Steve said holding out the pad.

"Okay" Lily said and signed the pad.

Steve whistled and waved his buddies over "'Kay boys, bring it in!"

One by one, big burly guys came and brought in a bookcase, vanity, full length mirror, mattress, stereo, speakers, Bass and amps. They set them all in Lily's room and then went out and brought in about 20 boxes with labels like 'Posters + Pictures', 'Comforter', 'Sheets + pillows', 'Books', 'Accesory's', 'CD's' and _a lot_ of boxes labeled 'Clothes' and set the boxes in the living room.

"Thank you boys, I think that's all" Lily said

"Nope, one more thing" Steve said and disappeared and reappeared with a birdcage _with a yellow canary in it._

Lily groaned and took the birdcage and Steve left "I can't believe my mom sent Pavarotti. I hate birds"

Kurt squealed "Ooh! A yellow canary! I love birds!"

"Do you want him? I can't stand birds, you can have him" Lily said practically thrusting the cage into Kurt's hands.

"Really? You don't mind?" Kurt asked taking the cage

"You would be doing me a favor. When is your birthday?" Lily asked

"The 27th of this month" Kurt said

"Perfect, Pavarotti is your birthday present" Lily said

"Thank you" Kurt said and looked at Pavarotti "You're such a pretty bird, yes you are" he cooed

"Why don't we go set up your room?" Blaine said

"Okay" Lily said and they arranged her room. They put bed with 2 mattresses and the dresser on the wall with the door on it. Her bookcase, Bass, amps, and speakers went on the wall between their rooms. The stereo got put on top of the bookcase. The full length mirror and the vanity got put on the wall opposite the door because the closet took up a full wall. They went out into the living room and started opening the boxes. Blaine opened a box labeled 'Posters + Posters'. He pulled out a poster and opened it up and started laughing.

"What?" Kurt asked

"Look at Lily's poster" Blaine said holding up her poster.

Kurt burst out laughing "How much do you like Darren Criss Lily?" he asked

"I told you I like him" Lily grumbled

Blaine looked through the rest of the posters "Darren Criss, Darren Criss, Darren Criss, oh look, some of Curtis Kimmel from 'Sing' and the rest of the cast" he said "Oh! And look, a framed autographed picture of Darren Criss _and_ another framed autographed picture of Lily _and_ Darren Criss, Lily I would say you liking Darren Criss is an _understatement_"

"This is going to be very awkward isn't it?" Kurt asked "Posters of Blaine and me and all of our friends hanging up in your room"

"It already is awkward. It became awkward when I got that tattoo of Blaine's face on my back" Lily said

"Let's just finish unpacking before you make me nauseated" Blaine said and he pulled out another framed picture, this time it had Lily, 3 older girls that looked exactly like her, except they had bleach blonde hair while Lily had her pink and blonde hair, a younger boy that very gawky with black hair and purple eyes, and an older women that was obviously the mother. She had long black hair like the boy with a few gray streaks but looked exactly like the girls even with the color of the eyes, and she had only a few wrinkles, but they were very small. And on the opposite side of the kids was a tall blonde older man that looked nothing like them if it weren't for the hair, he also had purple eyes like the boy. Next to the older of the 3 girls was a broad dark haired man with blue eyes. Standing in front of all of them were 2 younger kids, a girl and a boy that looked like the broad man and the oldest daughter, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Lily, is this your family?" Blaine asked

"Yes my pretend family, my parents don't get along at all, they just pretend to for us kids and then Laine doesn't talk to us unless it's on holidays or birthdays, but that's me with my pink hair, my sisters Irina and Sophie, and my sister Laine with her husband Kent and their twins, my niece and nephew, Austin and Nicki, they're 10, and my mom Zara and my dad Larry, and then my younger brother Zach. That was taken about a year ago" Lily said

"Well it's a nice picture" Blaine said

"Thanks" Lily said "It's my favorite out of all of our family pictures"

They finished unpacking her room and it looked, like, well a teenagers room, there were posters all over the walls with pictures of her band and friends on a bulletin board and there was a very bright neon comforter on her bed with matching pillows and then there were hundreds of Cd's ranging from the Bee-Gee's and the Go Go's to Journey and Van Halen to Lady Gaga and Ke$ha. They sat down on the couch to relax.

"So… Lily… do you want to go to a party next weekend?" Kurt asked

* * *

**Chapter done! You won't see too much of Lily like a main character, she will now just be there as an extra character to add some comedy here and there. Until next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Another chapter! Getting close to the performance, about 7 chapters, maybe sooner. Haven't planned that far ahead yet, so yeah. This is May 5****th**** 2014.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be writing this if I owned Glee? No, I would be spending all my free time with the cast, not typing this up, fan fiction is for sad people who wished they owned whatever they read or write. So, I do not own Glee. Only wish I did… a lot.**

* * *

Kurt

Kurt woke up to the smell of pancakes. He was wondering why Blaine's cooking smelled so… good. Then he remembered that he was lying on Blaine.

"Blaine" Kurt elbowed Blaine.

"Mmt ku wa?" Blaine said sleepily

"Lily made breakfast, get up or I will pour freezing cold water on you" Kurt said and got up. Blaine shot up like a catapult.

"I'm up" Blaine said getting out of bed.

They went into the kitchen and saw Lily putting pancakes onto 3 plates and she looked up and smiled.

"Oh! You're up! Morning boys!' she exclaimed

"What's the occasion?" Kurt asked

"Well, it's a thank you for letting me move in" Lily said

"I thought Pavarotti was" Blaine said. As if on cue Pavarotti started singing.

"Him too, but I just thought I would make breakfast for my new favorite men in my life" Lily said

"Hmm, well, only if the pancakes taste good" Kurt said

"Mmm do" Blaine said with his mouth full

"They do" Kurt said taking a bite "Almost as good as mine"

They finished and Blaine patted his stomach

"Blaine, that reminds me, I have a birthday present for you" Kurt said and went out into the hall.

"What? It's not my birthday" Blaine said

"I know, but I didn't get you much of a birthday present, so I've been saving up all my spare change since then and I got you this" Kurt said reappearing with a wrapped present shaped like a guitar.

"What?! You got me a guitar? Kurt you shouldn't have" Blaine said

"Open it" Kurt said and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine tore it open in like 5 seconds "What?! A cherry red Gibson SG Standard electric guitar? But these are expensive!"

"I know, but I wanted to get you something special, I know that you've always wanted a Gibson, so I got you one" Kurt said

"Have I told you I love you today?" Blaine asked

"Not today"

"Well, I love you" Blaine said and kissed Kurt

"Aw, aren't you guys sweet" Lily cooed

Kurt and Blaine laughed "I forgot, we have an audience now" Kurt said

"Sorry, it's like a soap opera, I'll try to be more quiet, now go get ready for school" Lily said

Kurt and Blaine laughed again "Yes ma'am" they saluted and went to go get ready

Kurt came out wearing a camouflage blazer and a hippo head brooch. Blaine was wearing a white shirt, red sweater and a gray cardigan.

"Wow, Kurt, you have a very… _interesting_ wardrobe, I thought you were the punk rock kind of guy based on what you were wearing on Saturday" Lily said

"Pfft, no. My style has a wide variety, it has to, I work at a fashion magazine website" Kurt said

"Oh, oh, right, of course. Goodbye" Lily said and waved them out the door.

They left and got to school about 30 minutes later. Blaine was back to dropping Kurt off at his class. They said goodbye and Rachel came up to him.

"You're out of a cast! So tell me about your weekend!" Rachel said pulling him into his seat.

"Well Blaine got a haircut and we performed 'Blow Me (one last kiss) at the hair salon and have became an internet sensations, and Blaine and I have a new roommate" Kurt said

"What? What's he like? Is he gay? Where sis you meet him?" Rachel asked

"Lily is a _she_ and she's not gay. She's really sweet and funny and is obsessed with Darren Criss even more than I am and she cut Blaine's hair on Saturday" Kurt said

"_What?!_ You met her _Saturday?_ How do you know she's not a serial killer or what about a police record or where is she from? Do you even _know_ her?" Rachel asked

"She's not a serial killer, I would be dead if she was, she's been arrested once for under aged drinking, she's from Chicago and I do know her, she can play Bass and was in a band. She's 19 years old and has 3 older sisters, one younger brother, a niece and nephew, divorced parents, a tattoo of Darren Criss on her back, and she hates birds" Kurt said

"Wait, a tattoo of Blaine on her back? Extremely weird. And how do you know she hate's birds?" Rachel asked

"Because she said so when she was moving in yesterday and her bird showed up. She gave me her yellow canary because she hates birds" Kurt said

"She's already moved in?" Rachel asked

"Yes she was paying $30 a day where she was staying" Kurt said

"Whatever"

"And she's coming to Finn's party on Sunday" Kurt said

Rachel was about to object when Mr. Lebowitz came in with a boy Kurt had never seen before. He had dirty blonde hair and roundish glasses and excellent sense of style. He was wearing a blue blazer with a white shirt and blue jeans and black loafers.

"Class we have a new student, this is Mr.-" Mr. Lebowitz started and then turned to the new kid

"Chandler Kiehl" the new kid said

"Mr. Chandler Kiehl, he transferred from NYU" Mr. Lebowitz said and turned to Chandler "You can sit next to Kurt right over there" he said and pointed to the empty chair next to Kurt. Chandler sat down and turned to Kurt.

"Hi! I'm Chandler" Chandler said sticking out his hand.

"Kurt" Kurt said shaking Chandler's hand.

Chandler's eyes wandered to Kurt's brooch "Ohmygod! I just love your hippopotamus head brooch!"

"Oh, thanks. You're the first person to notice it; I mean my roommate commented on my wardrobe this morning. My boyfriend didn't even comment on it, but he was probably just too busy admiring the electric guitar I got him this morning, and I realize that I am babbling" Kurt said

"It's okay, you have a cute voice" Chandler said

Kurt blushed "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Chandler said

Kurt and Chandler got to talking all throughout the day and it turns out that Chandler was from Lima. He had gone to North Lima High School, and the whole day Chandler gave Kurt compliments and the whole day Kurt just blushed and blubbered a response. Ms. July gave Chandler the nickname Cindy Lou Who from the Grinch.

Kurt got home later and found Lily on the couch watching AVPM on You Tube on the Blu-ray player.

"You really have a problem, you know that?" Kurt said sitting on the couch next to her.

"Yes, I realize this, now sh, I'm trying to watch" Lily said turning the volume up.

Kurt sighed and watched, he was so engrossed by the 2nd Act that he didn't notice Blaine come in until Blaine came and jumped onto the couch and laid his head on Kurt's lap and his legs over Lily's lap.

"Hey! What's for dinner?!" Blaine yelled

"Sh! I'm trying to watch, takeout is for dinner" Kurt said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Is it because you don't want to cook or because you eant to watch this?" Blaine asked

"Both" Kurt murmured

Blaine stood up and turned the TV off.

"Hey!" Kurt and Lily complained

"No more AVPM tonight, takeout is fine, but no more feeding your addiction" Blaine said

"Fine" Lily grumbled "I'm ordering Chinese, what do you want?" she asked

"A thing of white rice, noodles, eggrolls, orange chicken, teriyaki chicken, and whatever else you want, but we don't usually eat it all, so you can share with us" Kurt said

"Okay" Lily said and grabbed her phone and went into the kitchen.

"So, how was your day?" Kurt asked

"Terrible" Blaine said sitting on the couch

"Aw, why is that BB?" Kurt asked

"Well, besides the obvious reason that you weren't there; I was yelled at by Ms. July for being lousy at my dancing and then I dropped Sarah… again. Then I went to work and I had to clean puke off of 3 different places. So that's pretty much how my day went. How was yours?" Blaine asked

"Oh BB, I'm sorry about your day. My day-" Kurt was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Food id here, I'll tell you after dinner" Kurt said and got up and answered the door.

"Herro, silty swo fifly" the Asian delivery guy said holding up a bag full of food.

"Oh, okay, here you go" Kurt said pulling out his wallet and pulling out a 20, a 10, 2 1's and 2 quarters.

"Sank you" the Asian guy said and took the money and handed over the bag and left.

"Food is here!" Kurt yelled as he shut the door and set the food on the table.

Besides the food Kurt ordered there was a thing of fried rice and pad Thai Lily came out of her room and Blaine jumped off the couch and they sat down and dug in.

"So Lily, how was your day?" Kurt asked as he took a bite of eggroll.

"Well it was okay until some bratty little kid came in to get a haircut and he kept wiggling and I messed up on his hair and then his mom blamed me and then she ended up taking him out in the middle of the haircut. And then on the way home I was hit on by a creepy dude that looked like a pimp. So, being super skinny and pretty does have its disadvantages" Lily said

"Well, I'm sorry, we both had crappy days" Blaine said and then they spent the rest of dinner making jokes and goofing around.

After dinner Lily retreated into her room to read and then Kurt and Blaine went and sat on the couch.

"So, tell me about your day, it's bound to be better than mine" Blaine said

"It was. Well there was this new kid Chandler today, and he's really nice and he's from Lima and he gave me compliments all day and I think he likes me" Kurt said

"Oh? Do I have some competition?" Blaine asked raising his eyebrows.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine "There is no competition, and there never will be. You are my one and only love and I will never love another as much as I love you" Kurt said and then kissed Blaine again.

They got up and Kurt led Blaine into the bedroom and he knocked on the wall loudly and then laid on the bed kissing. They then heard Lily turn on her stereo and then 'Love Shack' by the B-52's started blaring out of her speakers at full blast and then they heard Lily beating on her stereo and the music stopped and they heard Lily grumble and it sounded like she put a new CD in and then 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga started playing. They then heard the beating of the Stereo again and then 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga started playing. Kurt giggled and then kissed Blaine again.

* * *

**And there is another chapter, I only got that put out because I am at my moms and I don't have a time limit at her house, I'm back to my house later today, so back to only 1 hour of computer a day.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay so new chapter! Somebody asked me if any other glee characters were going to show up also. Who do you guys want to show up? I can't really think of any others maybe Jesse, but who else do you want to show up? I can write them up if you want, I don't really mind, maybe Shelby? Help me if you want to see other characters in the story. Enjoy another chapter! This is May 6****th**** 2014.**

* * *

Blaine

Blaine woke up to Kurt out of bed so he got up and stuck on a pair of he believed were Kurt's boxers because they were too big and went into the kitchen and jumped 10 feet into the air.

"Jesus, Lily! You scared me half to death! Kill me would you?" Blaine yelled

"What? What I do?" Lily asked

"Your outfit! What are you wearing?" Blaine asked

"What?" she asked looking down at her outfit

She was wearing a tight light blue, pink, and purple tie-dyed corset with black trimmings that was strapless and the same color blue booty shorts with black fishnet stockings and purple 4 inch heels.

"What? I think I look fine" Lily said

Just then Blaine heard Kurt come out of the shower.

"Kurt! Get out here!" Blaine yelled

"I'm in a towel!" Kurt protested

"And? I'm in a pair of your boxers, now get out here and look at what Lily's wearing!" Blaine yelled

Kurt came out "I don't see why-" he stopped and looked at Lily and then whistled "You are one hot mama Lily" Kurt said

"I thought you were gay" Lily said

"I am, but I can still appreciate a fine body when I see one, I used to stare at Santana all the time. Oh, Santana! She's going to be _so_ jealous when she meets you, you almost out sexy her" Kurt said

"She's the bitchy lesbian Hispanic right?" Lily asked

"Yes, she's the one that looks like Naya Rivera" Kurt said

"This is not what I meant! I meant to come tell her that she looks like a hooker! Not tell her she's hot!" Blaine said

"Oh, well you do look like a hooker, no wonder you get hit on by creepy men" Kurt said to Lily and then looked at Blaine "But if she wants to dress like that then let her, she's 19" he said and then left.

""Fine, but can you at least give me a heart attack _after_ school? Maybe get dressed after we leave?" Blaine asked Lily.

"Yes, yes" Lily said

"Thank you, now I am going to get dressed" Blaine said and went into his room.

Blaine was walking Kurt to class later when Kurt said "Oh, look! There's Chandler!" and pulled on Blaine's hand and dragged him over to where a dirty blonde haired guy was standing near Kurt's class door.

"Chandler! This is my boyfriend Blaine. Blaine this is my friend Chandler" Kurt said introducing them.

"Hi Chandler, Kurt's told me a lot about you" Blaine said glaring at him trying his hardest not to strangle him.

"Same here" Chandler said glaring back.

"Well boo, I've got to go otherwise Ms. Tibideaux will strangle me" Blaine said turning to Kurt.

"Oh, alright BB. I love you" Kurt said

"I love you more" Blaine said

"I love you most" Kurt said and then kissed Blaine. Blaine smiled against lips sensing Chandler's discomfort.

"See you after school" Blaine said backing up

"See you after school" Kurt said smiling

Blaine smiled back and then turned around thinking 'Blaine: 1, Chandler: 0'.

The day was slow and boring until he got to dance class. He was dressed and ready when MS. July came in.

"Okay, since you are incoherent nincompoops who can't dance, I am brining in my sophomores" she said and then all the sophomores-including Kurt, Rachel, and _him_ came in. Kurt smiled at Blaine and Blaine smiled back.

"Okay sophomores, grab a freshman, doesn't have to be opposite sex, we have 2 extra boys anyways, it can be same genders, I don't care" Ms. July instructed

Kurt grinned and ran over to Blaine "Do you want to be partners?" Kurt asked

"No, I thought I would ask Rachel, of course I'll be your partner, you don't _ever_ have to ask, silly boo" Blaine said and kissed Kurt

"Burt Reynolds! Porcelain! Stop making out or I will separate you!" Ms. July said

"Sorry" Kurt and Blaine apologized

In the end Rachel and Hunter were partners and Chandler and Blaine's partner Sarah were partners.

"Okay, now I want you all to try and sell me sexy, make me believe that you would be able to play in Evita, or in Pretty Woman, just show me sex!" Ms. July barked

"Easy" Blaine said and he spun Kurt around and worked on like a Tango/Salsa mix.

"Schwimmer! You aren't sexy enough!" Ms. July barked at Rachel

"It's hard to be sexy when you're pregnant!" Rachel replied

"Well learn to be sexy when pregnant!" Ms. July said

"Obviously I'm sexy enough otherwise I wouldn't be pregnant!" Rachel said. Hunter whispered something to her and she giggles. Ms. July ignored then and turned her attention to Kurt and Blaine.

"Just look at Porcelain and Reynolds! They are sexy! I would cast them; I can see and feel the sexual tension between them!" Ms. July said. Blaine saw Kurt blush.

"Alright everybody, get out! Class over!" Ms. July barked half an hour later.

Kurt and Blaine went to grab their stuff.

"Nice job Kurt. Nice job Blaine" Chandler said from next to Kurt.

"Thanks, I probably couldn't have done that with anybody else besides Blaine. I can only dance like that when I am attracted to someone" Kurt said. Blaine saw that that hit Chandler. Hard.

Blaine smiled to himself and thought 'Blaine: 2, Chandler: 0'.

"Well, I got to go work babe, see you at home" Blaine said

"Okay, see you at home" Kurt said and then kissed Blaine and then turned to Chandler "Ready to go?" he asked

"Where's he going?" Blaine asked looking confused

"Oh, Chandler's going to walk me to work since he lives near there" Kurt said

"Oh" is all Blaine said. He felt a twinge of jealousy. He saw Chandler smile smugly from behind Kurt. 'Blaine: 2, Chandler: 1'.

Blaine's rest of the day went lousy; he kept thinking about Kurt and wondering why he liked Chandler. He understood why Chandler liked Kurt. Kurt was smart, funny, cute, gorgeous, sweet, and the most irresistible person on the face of the planet. But Kurt was his, but he couldn't tell Kurt not to hang out with Chandler, otherwise Kurt will get mad at him, and he hates it when Kurt was mad at him.

He got home after work and Kurt was there making dinner "Mm, what's for dinner?" Blaine asked coming into the kitchen

"Chicken stir fry" Kurt replied

"Smells delicious, I'm going to eat and then go t bed, I'm tired" Blaine said

"Okay, dinner will be done in about 5 minutes" Kurt said

"'Kay" Blaine said and sat down at the table. Lily came out of her room in sweats and a tank top.

"Thank you for not giving me a heart attack with the hooker outfit" Blaine teased. Lily flipped him off and sat down at the table with him.

"Dinner" Kurt said brining out plates. Blaine ate as Lily went on about her day. Blaine finished and said "Goodnight" and went to bed and passed out almost immediately.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Reviews are love! Don't have to be good, can be mean, or anything, just review please!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay so some things to get clear in my story, first, Darren Criss in my version did not write any of the songs that he wrote that are on his CD, Human. He only wrote the songs that were on AVPM and not on his CD, you will see by the end of the chapter. Enjoy! It is now Wednesday May 7****th**** 2014**

* * *

Kurt

"Hey Rachel! I want to talk to you!" Kurt said running up to her before dance class.

"What do you want Kurt?" Rachel asked coldly turning around

"Wow, icy much today?" Kurt asked

"Sorry, I'm upset, you've been ignoring me pretty much the entire week for your new best friend _Chandler_" Rachel said

"Oh Rach, I'm so sorry, you're right, but you will never be replaced by Chandler, you know too much for that to happen" Kurt said trying to be funny

"Apology accepted, now what did you want to talk to me about?" Rachel asked easing out of her mood.

"I was wondering when you wanted to practice. And then I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get a pedicure later with me?" Kurt asked

"I was thinking maybe Saturday for practicing, and then every day after work next week, maybe not the vocals, but the dancing at least, we definitely need to work on that. And I would love to get a pedicure with you!" Rachel said

"Cool, pedicures at 5:30, Lily can cook tonight" Kurt said

"Okay, now dance class before Ms. July chops our heads off" Rachel said

Dance was easy; Ms. July was out hung over so Brody was subbing. Kurt was hoping, just a little bit, that he would take his shirt off, just because he was hot. After an hour of everyone in the room drooling over Brody dance was over. Ms. Tibideaux was lecturing them about the rules of the performance, as if Kurt hadn't memorized them. After school was over Kurt sent a text to Blaine and Lily saying he was going to be late because he was getting a pedicure with Rachel.

Work went by fast, organizing Isabelle's stuff and by the time he knew it was getting a pedicure with Rachel.

"So, have you thought about what you're getting Finn for his birthday?" Rachel asked as they were soaking their feet in tubs of water getting massaged by their chairs.

"No, but I want to get him something from Journey, I know he likes the 80's music and stuff, what are you getting him?" Kurt asked

"It's a secret" Rachel said

"Fine, don't tell me" Kurt huffed

"Okay" Rachel said "So tell me more about Lily"

As they got their pedicures Kurt went on and on about Lily and how sweet she is and then told her about how she almost killed Blaine with the outfit that she was wearing yesterday. Rachel shook her head and laughed.

"So, what does she look like?" Rachel asked truly interested

"She is like Santana skinny and is a little bit taller than me. She looks like Quinn did at the beginning of senior year, except with a star tattoo on her collarbone and the Darren Criss tattoo instead of the Ryan Seacrest tattoo" Kurt said

"Is she smart?" Rachel asked

"Well she's not… creative like Brittany, but she's not super genius smart like Artie. She kept a B+ average all throughout high school" Kurt said

"Okay good, I love Brittany, but I don't know if I could deal with another Brittany around all the time" Rachel said

"Really? You wouldn't mind her hanging around all the time?" Kurt asked "I know I should have asked if I could bring her to Finn's party on Sunday. I'm sorry"

"No, it's alright, and I feel as if I already know her from the way you talk about her, if you weren't gay I would say you had a crush on her" Rachel said

"Maybe just a little, but nothing more, gay guys can still have girl crushes, they just aren't… romantic. I've only ever had 2. Santana and Lily, and if you ever tell Santana I will skin you alive" Kurt said

"Hmm, that actually makes sense, and don't worry, I won't tell Santana" Rachel said

They finished their pedicures and Rachel got her toe's painted blood red. They made plans for Saturday at noon in the NYADA auditorium to practice before they parted ways. Kurt got home and helped himself to some lasagna Lily had made. Blaine and Lily were nowhere to be found so he finished up dinner and went into his room and found Blaine sitting on their bed, guitar in hands with a pencil in his mouth and songbook in front of him. Kurt came up from behind him and got on his knees on the bed and put his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Hey BB, whatcha doing?" Kurt asked

"Writing a song" Blaine replied

"Oh? And what brought this on?" Kurt asked

"Well I was walking home and I saw a guy yelling at 25 gay guys holding hands and they were just… taking it. So I stopped and yelled at the guy for yelling at them. He apologized and left. The guys then thanked me and said that it's nice to know that they aren't alone in this world. So it triggered something in my head and I've been trying to write it, but I don't think it sounds good with a guitar" Blaine said frowning

"Well, why don't you sing me what you've got so far, without any instruments?" Kurt asked

"Okay, this is what I have so far" Blaine said and he began to sing

"I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothings ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through"

Blaine finished and looked at Kurt "What do you think? It's not done yet but…"

"It's beautiful! Is it a love song too? What's it called?" Kurt asked

"Yes, it is sort of a love song to you too. And it's called 'Not Alone'." Blaine said

"Well 'Not Alone' is perfect, although you're right, it wouldn't sound good with a guitar but maybe this" Kurt said and he got off the bed and went into the closet and pulled out a long box with a keyboard on the front.

"You got a keyboard too? You shouldn't have" Blaine said

"First of all, it wasn't very expensive. 2nd of all, I didn't, it's not just for you. Did you gorget that I play piano too? It's for both of us" Kurt said handing Blaine the keyboard.

"Yes I did forget, but thank you, I need to learn to pay closer attention, I have the attention span of a dog" Blaine said

"Hey! Don't say that about my Blaine! Anyways I'll leave you to your song writing" Kurt said and then pecked Blaine on the lips.

"Wait, I figured what to get Finn" Blaine said

"What?"

Blaine told him "How will we get that?" Kurt asked

"My brother knows a guy" Blaine said

"Of course your almighty famous LA brother knows everybody, I'll just let you be" Kurt said

He shut the door as he heard Blaine chuckle and Kurt went out into the living room and Lily was watching TV with popcorn. He ran and jumped onto the couch into the seat next to her and plopped down.

"Whatcha watching?" Kurt asked

"Sh, I'm watching 'Sing'" Lily said

"Boring, story of my life" Kurt said

"Exactly why I'm watching it, so I can experience your life first hand. It's episode 8 and 9 tonight and your character has his first actual song on episode 9" Lily said not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Oh! 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked. I remember having a diva off with Rachel!" Kurt said

"If you don't shut up I will kill you" Lily said

Kurt snorted "Yeah right, I doubt it"

"Okay no, but I dump this bowl of popcorn on your head" Lily said

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Lily "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Try me" Lily dared

Kurt shut up after that and watched the rest of the show, it actually wasn't that bad. They were about 3 quarters of the way through episode 9 when Blaine came bounding into the room and jumped onto the couch and plopped down just as Kurt had except he was on the other side of Lily.

"What are you doing out here Blaine? I thought you were song writing" Kurt said

"My brain needed to stop for the night, so I came out here to watch TV. So what are you watching?" Blaine asked

"'Sing'. Now I will tell you the same thing I told Kurt, if you don't shut up I will pour this tub of popcorn on your head" Lily warned

"But our hair!" Blaine protested

"Not my problem" Lily said

A few minutes before the shoe was over Blaine started talking and Lily poured the popcorn onto his head, as promised. Kurt was laughing at Blaine for having a bowl on his head.

"You think that's funny Hummel? Well here" Blaine said and threw popcorn at Kurt. Kurt shrieked and threw popcorn at Blaine but some hit Lily and then she threw some at Kurt. Then they were all running around the room screaming and throwing popcorn at each other. They missed the end of the show but didn't care, 10 minutes later Kurt stopped.

"Okay, okay, we've had enough fun for one night, now help me clean this mess up" Kurt said and they all started to clean up.

* * *

**The song was part of the song 'Not Alone' by Darren Criss, now you understand why. Review please!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Wow! Over 10,000 views! Awesome! I still wish I had more reviews though… So any one who follows or favorites me, please review! It doesn't have to be long, just one word is fine! In a different language is fine too! Maybe if I try asking in different languages. Bitte! ****てください****! ****Xin vui lòng****! **من فضل**!****S'il vous plaît! ****Vær så snill! ****Будь ласка****!****Per favore! That's all I know, okay I don't actually know how to say any of them, ****so I used Google Translate. This is Saturday May 10****th**** 2014.**

* * *

Blaine

"Can we please stop? We've been at this for _hours_" Blaine whined

"Fine, we've had enough for today, but we are going to practice every day next week after work" Rachel said

"Okay, fine, will do" Kurt said

"See you tomorrow then for the party!" Rachel said and waved them off.

"Bye" Kurt and Blaine said in unison

They left the NYADA auditorium tired and sweaty, they had been practicing for 3 hours, they had worked out the routines and costumes but Rachel wanted to practice to make sure they got it right… every single time. They got home and Blaine laid down on the bed panting, Kurt laid down next to him.

"That was intense, how did Rachel _not _get tired?" Blaine asked

"I don't know, I never know anything with her" Kurt said

"Well I am going to take a shower" Blaine said getting up off the bed.

He got into the shower and let the hot water tan for about 10 minutes feeling his muscles relax. He got out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist and slung a towel around his neck, drying off his hair as he went into his room. Kurt was sitting in the middle of their bed sitting cross legged and reading his songbook.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked stopping inside the door.

"I'm looking through your songbook, you have quite a lot of songs in here" Kurt said holding up Blaine's songbook.

"Yeah, I tend to start on songs and then lose my inspiration and not finish the song" Blaine said

"Yes, I see that, I also see that you added a verse or two of the song you were writing the other day" Kurt said

"Yeah, I lost my inspiration so I think I'm going to quit" Blaine said heading over to the closet.

"Blaine Anderson! You are not a quitter! You will finish this song if it is the last thing you do!" Kurt said

"But I don't have any more inspiration!" Blaine said

"Then find some, I'm not saying you have to finish it today, I'm not saying that at all. But I want you to finish it in the next month" Kurt said

"And then what?" Blaine asked pulling some yellow skinny jeans out of the closet.

"And then when the song is finished we will go to 'Callbacks' and perform it" Kurt said

Blaine dropped the pants "What?! No! What if they hate it? I can't perform that in public!" he said

"Yes you can, because it will be an _amazing_ song, and if anybody tries to tell you any different I will karate kick them" Kurt said

Blaine raised his eyebrows "I'm pretty good with sai swords, I'm like a teenage mutant ninja turtle" Kurt said. Blaine laughed.

"Okay, fine, but I am not finishing it today" Blaine said

"That's fine, take a month" Kurt said "By June 15th I want a song, okay?"

"Okay" Blaine said picking the pants back up off the floor.

Kurt scrambled off the bed and kissed Blaine on the cheek "I'm going to get in the shower"

"Okay, hurry back" Blaine said and Kurt left the room. Blaine put the jeans on and a black button up with a yellow bowtie and he dried his wet hair to where it was just damp.

He went into the living room and Lily was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hullo Lily, top in the morning, catching up on some gossip?" Blaine asked in a fake British accent as he sat next to her.

Lily laughed "Yes, I am, now what did you get Finn for his birthday? And what about the party?" she asked setting down her magazine.

Blaine told her about Finn's present. "_Really_? How?" Lily asked

"My brother Cooper knows a guy" Blaine said

"That is s_o_ cool. Wait, so you have a brother named Cooper Anderson? _The_ Cooper Anderson?" Lily asked

"Yes, _the_ Cooper Anderson is my brother" Blaine said

Lily squealed "That's awesome! He is the best looking man on earth!"  
"Yes, I know, you can meet him next weekend, now you were asking about the party?" Blaine asked

"Okay, fine, fine, so tell me about the party tomorrow" Lily said

"Well it's Finn's 21st birthday party, Finn is Kurt's step brother, and all of our friends from Ohio and New Haven and LA and Louisville aren't going to be there, instead they are coming next weekend for our performance and then are going to throw Finn and Kurt a joint birthday party since Finn is only 16 days older than Kurt" Blaine explained

"So then who _is_ going to be there tomorrow?" Lily asked

"Well Finn, Rachel, Kurt, me, you, and then our friends Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, and Hunter" Blaine said

"So 9 guys and 2 girls? Wow, nice party for the guys" Lily said

"Well for most of them I suppose" Blaine laughed "I wonder if I should bring my guitar to sing a song"

"Sing? Are they even musical?" Lily asked

Blaine let out a loud laugh "Are they even musical? That's funny, good one"

The look on Lily's face told Blaine that she wasn't kidding "Oh, you were serious"

"Uh, yeah" Lily said

"Well Rachel and Hunter go to NYADA with Kurt and I, and everyone else goes to NYACK College of music, and all were in glee clubs when they were in high school, so yeah. I would say they're musical" Blaine said

"Oh, in that case, I could bring my Bass and amps" Lily said

"Yeah, and we could bring the keyboard too" Blaine said

"Cool, what song should we do? I kind of want to do some Lady Gaga" Lily said

"What about Lady Gaga?" Kurt asked walking into the room.

"Oh, we were talking about a song to sing tomorrow, I was telling Blaine how I would like to do Lady Gag. Do you like her?" Lily asked

"Oh. No. You. Just. Didn't." Kurt said giving her his 'bitch please' look

"Oh boy, you're in for it now" Blaine said

"Do I _like _her? No, I _love _her. I am gaga for Gaga. I wore 10 inch crab heels and sang one of her songs in _high school_ in _Ohio_. If that's not love I don't know what is" Kurt ranted

"Oh, sorry, do you want to sing one of her songs tomorrow?" Lily asked

"Sure, what song do you want to sing?" Kurt asked easing up

"'Bad Romance'?" Lily asked

"Sure, I'll do the French part since I speak French" Kurt said

"You do?" Blaine asked

"Yes I do, I never told you that? I thought I did" Kurt said frowning

"No you never did" Blaine said

"Guess it never came up" Kurt said

"I speak French too" Lily said

"Oh, si vous parlez français et vous?" Kurt asked (translation- Oh, so you speak French do you?)

"Oui, je parle français comme vous pouvez le voir parce que je suis en train de parler en ce moment." Lily said (translation- Yes, I do speak French as you can see because I am speaking it right now.)

Blaine stared wide-eyed and looked at Kurt "Say something else in French" he said

"Je peux dire ce que je veux que vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre de toute façon." Kurt said to Blaine (translation- I can say anything I want as you cannot understand me anyways.)

Lily giggled. "What? What did you say?" Blaine asked

"Nothing you need to worry about" Kurt said and smiled "So 'Bad Romance' it is"

* * *

**Sorry if the French is not correct, I used Google Translate. Anyways please review! Because reviews are love!**


	35. Chapter 35

**First of all, I want to put my heart out to the family of the victims in Connecticut. Love is what they need right now! Nothing can replace the family and friends they lost, but they have my condolences, I would have last chapter but my A/N was written before I knew anything about it. Sorry I haven't been updating, I have been grounded 'till I got my room clean and I just got braces. They hurt like hell. 'Struck by Lightning' was released on iTunes and Amazon and VOD. I am probably the only Chris Colfer fan that lives in the US that can't see it, I have Comcast, and I have 15 dollars and I told my grandparents I would give them that much if they rented it even though it is less, but they won't let me, grr. Anyways this is Sunday May 11****th**** 2014. Also longest chapter I've written so far**

**Key for singing:**

_Kurt singing __Kurt and Lily singing _Lily singing **Lily and Rachel singing**** Rachel singing** _**All three singing**_

Blaine singing

* * *

Kurt

"Okay so we have the Bass, guitar, keyboard, amps, and Finn's present ready to go" Kurt said "Is that it?"

"Yes, now all I need is to get ready" Lily said

"Okay, but not something too… intense, Lily, we don't want all the guys ogling you because then I will have to punch them, and they are all my friends so I don't want to have to punch them" Blaine said

Lily rolled her eyes "Fine, but the friends of yours that you said you would set me up with are going to be there, so I have to look _good_"

"Fine but hurry up" Kurt said "We're leaving in an hour"

"'Kay" Lily said and disappeared and almost 20 minutes later she was back in a long sleeved black turtleneck underneath a bright pink corset along with a pink skirt with black lace over the top and black leggings and pink stilettos, and her hair pulled back into aclip with rock star make-up meaning heavy black eyeliner.

Blaine groaned "What?" Lily demanded "I'm not showing off any skin!"

"Fine, let's just go, before I do something I regret" Blaine said

"Where do they live?" Lily asked

"Bushwick" Kurt said

"I'm a little scared to meet Rachel, she sounds… scary" Lily said

"She's not scary, just… intense, and very energetic, and passionate" Kurt said

"You summed her up perfectly" Blaine laughed

"Let's go" Kurt said and grabbed the keyboard and Finn's present, Lily grabbed her Bass, and an amp, while Blaine grabbed his guitar and the other 2 amps.

They arrived later and Kurt knocked on the door. Rachel slid the door open almost immediately.

"Kurt! Blaine! You're here! Come in! You're the first ones to arrive" Rachel said

"Rachel, this is Lily, Lily, this is Rachel" Kurt said introducing them. Rachel engulfed Lily into a bear hug.

"Lily! It's nice to meet you! Kurt's told me so much about you!" Rachel said

"Same here, but I can't breathe" Lily said

"Oh, sorry" Rachel said ending the hug.

"That's all right, wow you are exactly what Kurt and Blaine described you as" Lily said

Rachel narrowed her eyes "And what exactly did they describe me as?" she asked

"Oh, well beautiful, a hugger, perky, and… energetic" Lily said

Rachel smiled "And you are exactly what Kurt described you as: Smart, hot, nice and sweet" she said

Lily looked confused "Smart? How do you know I'm smart? You just met me"

"Oh honey, I know because when you talk you make sense and you use big words and because you are not Brittany or Sam, trust me when you meet them you will understand how I know you are smart" Rachel said

"Oh… okay. Where's Finn? I want to meet the birthday boy" Lily said

"Hold on" Kurt said "Finn! Get your butt out here and meet Lily!" he yelled

Finn came trudging out of his and Rachel's room and stopped dead in his tracks and stares at Lily "Quinn?" he said "What are you doing here? And why do you look like that? And where is your fiancée Sam?" he asked looking confused

"And also Finn, he helps you understand if you are smart or not" Kurt said and then looked at Finn "That's not Quinn! That's Lily! But she does look like Quinn huh?"

"Yes, only hotter" Finn said

"Finn!" Rachel and Blaine yelled at the same time

"You're married, you idiot! To me, your pregnant wife!" Rachel said

"And dude, Lily is like my little sister, despite me only knowing her a week, so I really don't want to have to pummel you for staring at her. I already have to worry about my animal friends" Blaine said

"Sorry" Finn said

Lily looked at Kurt and raised an eyebrow "Is it always like this?" she asked

"Pretty much" Kurt admitted smiling

"Why don't we go sit down?" Kurt suggested to everyone

"That sounds like a _fantastic_ idea" Rachel said leading them into the living room.

They all sat down. Kurt, Lily, and Blaine on the couch and Finn and Rachel on the love seat when there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it" Rachel said and got up and opened the door and Sebastian and Hunter were standing there.

"They're cute" Lily whispered to Kurt

Kurt laughed "Too bad you can't date either one of them" he said

"Why not?" Lily asked

"Because they're gay and dating each other" Blaine said from the other side of Kurt

"Damn it, how many gay friends do you have?" Lily demanded

"Well let's see, there's Sebastian, Hunter, Chandler, Wade, Santana is lesbian, and Brittany is bi, so 4 gay, 1 lesbian, and 1 bi" Kurt said

"Of course" Lily groaned

Kurt and Blaine laughed and the three came into the room. Everyone stood up and introduced one another when the there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Kurt said and opened the door to find Jeff, Nick, David, and Wes at the door.

Kurt turned and called Lily over "Lily, come here I want you to meet Jeff, Nick, David and-"

"WES!" she yelled and ran over and jumped onto Wes giving him a giant hug.

"Lily? What are you doing here? I didn't know you were here" Wes said looking confused

"I've only been here about a month. I live with Kurt and Blaine now" she said ending the hug.

Wes looked at Blaine "So you ditch us to hang out with my cousin, eh Anderson?" he asked

Kurt and Blaine and everyone else in the room were utterly confused "Cousin?" Blaine asked "But you're-"

"Asian?" Wes cut in "I'm only half Asian, on my mother's side, our dads are fraternal twins" he explained

Lily frowned at Blaine "I didn't know you knew Wes, I thought you knew a different Wes, but you should've known I was related to Wes, out last names are both Montgomery" she said

"Nope, didn't cross my mind, considering you don't look alike, you live in different parts of the country and neither one of you talked about one another" Blaine said

"Oh well, now that that is all cleared up, Lily meet all of Blaine and Wes's friends" Kurt said and introduced Jeff, Nick, and David to Lily.

"Now boys, don't go ogling her all day, because we now have Blaine _and_ Wes to look after her" Kurt said

All three boys nodded and then the party started, Lily flirted with the boys, mostly Jeff, and all three boys asked her if Wes had always had a love of gavels. Kurt and Blaine, Wes, Sebastian, Hunter, Finn, and Rachel talked throughout lunch and the entire day until Rachel stood up and said "Okay! Time for presents!" very excitedly

They all gathered around Finn and Sebastian and Hunter gave him theirs first, a few polo shirts and a Journey CD. Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes got him a $30 gift card to iTunes. Then it was Rachel's turn. She put a blindfold over Finn's eyes.

"Okay, Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes, do you think you can get his present out of Kurt's old bedroom for me please? It's very hard to miss" Rachel said

They nodded and left to get his present. They came back with it and Rachel took the blindfolds off of Finn.

"Wow! A drum set! This is awesome babe! Thank you so much!" Finn said and kissed Rachel and then sat at the drums "Is there drumsticks too?" he asked

"Damn it! I knew I forgot something!" Rachel said

Everybody stared at her.

"What, oh, um, I'm sorry" Rachel said

Everybody burst out laughing "It's okay, Rachel we cuss all the time, it's no big deal, and as for the drumstick's, forget it for now. It's time for our presents" Kurt said and he got up and handed one to Finn. He opened it up.

"Ohmygod!" Finn exclaimed

"What is it?" Sebastian asked

"It's a giant poster of Journey, signed by all 5 current band members" Kurt sand and handed Finn his next present.

"It's a pair of drumstick's that Deen Castronovo himself, the most recent drummer of Journey, signed, and since you probably don't want to use those for fear of breaking them, we also got you these" Blaine said and handed Finn another pair of regular unsigned drumstick's.

"Oh, my, god, this is awesome you guys, thank you, really" Finn said

"Way to show my present up" Rachel said

"Sorry, didn't mean to, just wanted to get Finn something he would really like" Kurt said

"Now that we have drums, you guys want a song? We brought a guitar, Bass, keyboard, and amps, and Rachel I'm sure you have microphones" Kurt said

Rachel scoffed "Of course I do; what song?" she asked

"Well you, me, and Lily are going to sing 'Bad Romance'. That okay?" Kurt asked

"Of course, I'll be right back, you guys set up" Rachel said and left

They set up, Blaine got out his guitar set up and was tuning it, Lily the same with her Bass, and Kurt was doing his scaled on the keyboard while Finn was trying out his new drums. They had plugged in everything that needed to into the amps and all the boys were situated in chairs and the couch and floor when Rachel came back with 3 microphones.

"Here you go" she said and handed one to Kurt and one to Lily. They got the beat started when Kurt started them off.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah_  
_Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma_  
_Gaga-ooh-la-la_  
_Want your bad romance"_

Then Lily started in with Kurt

_"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma  
Gaga-ooh-la-la  
Want your bad romance"_

Kurt was surprised at how Lily sounded just like Santana, it was creepy, then Rachel started in on her part.

**"I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love I want your love**

I want your drama, the touch of your hand_(Hey!)_**  
**I want your leather studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love, love-love-love I want your love  
Love-love-love I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance

**I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance **_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_**  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma  
Gaga-ooh-la-la  
Want your bad romance_

**I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause your a criminal as long as your mine  
I want your love  
**_**Love-love-love I want your love**_

**I want your psycho, your vertigo stick **_(Hey!)_**  
Want you in my rear window baby you're sick  
I want your love, love-love-love I want your love  
**_**Love-love-love I want your love**_

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you _('Cause I'm a freak, baby!)_  
I want it bad, bad romance

**I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance **_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_**  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_**Caught in a bad romance**_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma  
Gaga-ooh-la-la  
Want your bad romance  
Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah  
Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma  
Gaga-ooh-la-la  
Want your bad romance_

**Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it move that thing crazy**  
**Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it move that thing crazy**

**Walk, walk fashion baby**  
**Work it move that thing crazy**  
**Walk, walk passion baby**  
**Work it I'm a freak baby**

I want your love and I want your revenge  
I want your love, I don't wanna be friends  
Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche  
Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends _(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

No, I don't wanna be friends _(caught in a bad romance)_  
I don't wanna be friends _(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

Want your bad romance _(caught in a bad romance)_  
Want your bad romance

**I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance **_(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_**  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _(want your bad romance)_  
__**Caught in a bad romance**_

_Want your bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _(want your bad romance)_  
__**Caught in a bad romance**__  
__Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah__  
__Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma__  
__**Gaga-ooh-la-la**_

_Want your bad romance"_

They finished and all the boys were on their feet applauding, the girls and Kurt bowed while Blaine and Finn high fived.

"Okay, now that you guys have had a turn, it is now our turn to perform" Wes said standing up

"Okay cool, you need a beat?" Finn asked

Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian looked appalled "What?" Finn asked

"We are an acapella group, we make the beat with our voices" Jeff said

"Oh, right, I forgot" Finn said

"Blaine, I believe you know the number" David said nodding to Blaine

"Yep, sure do, ready when you are" Blaine said as he set down his guitar.

Kurt sat down on the couch between Lily and Hunter while Finn and Rachel were once again on the love seat.

Kurt watched in amazement as his boyfriend started to sing with all his friends right behind him as if they had never stopped and were planning this all along.

"Sugar  
Sugar  
Mmm... ooh

She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all her questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so  
He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on, honey, let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so

His heart's beating like a drum  
'Cause at last he's got his girl home  
Relax, baby, now we are alone

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so  
Tell me so, baby"

The boys finished and Kurt was up in a second and in Blaine's arms.

"BB?" Kurt asked

"Yes?"

"I think you're sexy. I think you're _very_ sexy" Kurt said and he touched Blaine's chest "I need you"

"Right back at you sugar" Blaine said and kissed Kurt

Rachel cleared her throat "So… cake anyone?"

* * *

**Okay, I wanted to get that out before the world ends. Also the last song was 'Do ya think I'm sexy?' by Rod Stewert. And if the world doesn't end today, then I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, I'm on Christmas break, but that means my grandparents are in from Cali. So I'll be with them for about a week, and they don't like Glee very much, they're very Christian, and I doubt they would let me use their computer anyways, so if the world doesn't end then I will see you in about a week in a half, maybe 2? **


	36. Chapter 36

**I'm back! Hope you all had an awesome Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/any other holiday I forgot. I got the Glease CD, and Glee karaoke volume 3 videogame, then ordered the Warbler CD online with Christmas money, and then I bought SBL book! Read it in about 4 hours, laughed my butt off, then cried. Anyways performance time! I didn't want to put all the songs in here, so only one song. May 17****th**** 2014! Enjoy! Oh, one more thing (sorry) go check out the fics 'Barely Breathing' it's a Finchel fic, but it's amazing! There's a character named after me, literally after me. And then check out 'Kurt Hurt' and 'Blaine Paine' first one is done and second one is the sequel, but they are amazing! The writer is really good at poetry and songwriting! Okay now I'm done.**

* * *

Kurt

It was the day of the performance and Kurt, Lily, and Blaine were talking over by the stage about an hour before the performance was supposed to start when Kurt and all too familiar voice.

"Unicorn! Blainey!" Brittany squealed as she ran up to them and engulfed Kurt and Blaine into a hug with Santana trailing behind.

"Hey Britt! How have you been?" Kurt asked smiling

"Awesome Kurtie, now that I'm here with you! I have been down a lot because there is this really mean cheerleader at school who doesn't like me, I don't know why, I've told everybody how I really feel about them before the Mayan Apocalypse happens" Brittany said

Blaine frowned "I thought that was December 21st 2012, Britt"

"No, an archeologist named Indiana Jones found a new on December 25th and the new one is September 7th 2014" Brittany said

"Who told you that?" Kurt asked

"Coach Bieste told Britt and Sam that after the first Mayan Apocalypse back in 2012 when Sam and Brittany were dating" Santana said as she showed up next to Britt.

Kurt turned to Lily "And there's Brittany and Satan- oops, I mean Santana for you. Brittany, Santana, this is-"

"Quinn! Yay! The Unholy Trinity is back!" Brittany said as if she just noticed Lily "But you look different"

"That's because she isn't me" said Quinn appearing out of the blue with Sam.

"Speak of the devil" Blaine said

"Quinn? But-" Brittany began

"Brittany, this is Kurt's and my new roommate Lily, Lily, this is Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Sam" Blaine said

Quinn and Lily just stared at each other. Brittany was _very_ confused "Quinn? You never told me you had a twin" she said

"She doesn't, I'm related to Wes Montgomery the Warbler, he's my cousin" Lily said not taking her eyes off of Quinn.

"Yo, last time I checked Gavels was as-" Santana started

"Asian? He's only half Asian on his mother's side, we're related on our father's side" Lily cut off.

"Yes, and she sounds like you when she sings Santana, which is weird since she's not-" Kurt was cut off

"Latina? Yes I am, on my mother's side, my great grandmother is Latina" Lily snapped

"Aw hell naw, you do not sing like me, sing something right now" Santana demanded

"Okay" Lily said and started singing

"Well sometimes I go out by myself

And I look across the water

And I think of all the things, what you're doing

And in my head I paint a picture

'Cause since I've come home, well my body's been a mess

And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me

Why don't you come on over Valerie?"

Brittany was still utterly confused "Lily, sis you take Quinny and Tana's genes and make yourself look and sound like that?" she asked

"Brittany, no, just… no" Kurt said

Santana just stared at Lily "Wanky" she said and then turned to Kurt

"So Porcelain, we gots some news for you. Me and Britt's are movin' to NYC 'cause we cant's stand Kentucky anymore" she said

"I'm not going to ask why, but when are you moving?" Kurt asked

"This summer and then we gonna gets ourselves discovered" she said

"Cool" Kurt said and then Jeff came up behind Lily and stood up on his tiptoes to cover her eyes since he was about 5 inches shorter than she is when she is in her 2 inch heels.

"Guess who?" Jeff asked

"Hmm, Nicky is that you?" Lily teased

Jeff took his hands off her eyes and when she turned around Jeff pretended to be hurt.

"Nick, now you're dating Nick? I'm hurt Lily" Jeff said wiping away a tear that was non-existent.

"No! Jeffy, I was just teasing!" Lily said

Jeff eased up automatically "I know, I was just kidding, come here" he said and pulled her close. She bent down and they kissed, Jeff gripping her butt.

"Dudes, gross! Not in front of me, otherwise, I may have to punch you Jeff" Blaine said

"That makes 2 of us" Wes said appearing behind Jeff with Nick and David.

"Hey Wes" Lily said and pulled apart and she gave Wes a hug.

"Dudes, that was awesome, it was like watching Finn and Rachel kiss, only reversed and Rachel was the tall one" Santana said

"I heard that, and it's nice to see you too Santana" Rachel said appearing behind them with Finn.

"Wait a minute, I'm confused" Brittany said

Everybody sighed and looked at Brittany "Why are you confused baby?" Santana asked

"Because, isn't it incest for Lily to be dating Jeff? I mean he is a Warbler, which makes him Wes's brother, and Wes is Lily's cousin, so that means Lily is dating her cousin" Brittany said

"No Brittany, Jeff, David, Nick, and Blaine aren't my brother's, they're just really good friends that I've known for a long time. And back in the 1800's people did date and marry their cousins. It wasn't uncommon back then " Wes said

Brittany blinked "Oh. Okay, my mistake" she said

The crowd burst out laughing "Way to go Wes, you confused the poor girl by putting more knowledge n her head" Rachel said

"What? I thought it was common knowledge, how many people didn't know that?" Wes asked

Sam, Brittany, Finn, Nick, and Jeff raised their hands in defeat. Everybody laughed even more.

"Okay, okay everybody, go to your seats, it's starting to fill up, and we'll see you and the rest of the gang after the performance, but us three have to practice" Rachel said and walked off.

"Like we haven't a million times before" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, but we to change into our costumes" Blaine said and then turned to the crowd "Okay, so Kurt's glee club get's to sit on one side of the auditorium and my friends and Lily get to sit on the other" he said

"Why?' Sam asked

"Because my brother is coming and I don't want anybody to meet or know his name until the after party" Blaine said

"Oh, okay" Sam said

Kurt took Blaine's hand and dragged him into the changing room and changed into their costumes. They were wearing blackish red suits to match Rachel's red long dress with black bow that actually complemented her big belly beautifully.

They were standing onstage behind the closed curtains and Kurt was very nervous. Blaine rubbed his shoulders.

"Why so nervous?" Blaine asked

"This is my first performance in college, besides my second audition for NYADA, but that was a much smaller group, and my parents aren't here, I know that money's tight, but still. Don't judge me, but I have these dreams that I'm going to die onstage or forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing's going to come out" Kurt said and looked at Blaine "Okay, you can judge" he said

"I think it's adorable, I think _you're _adorable. And the only people that are going to be dying tonight are the people in that audience" Blaine said

Kurt blushed "I love you BB"

"I love you Boo" Blaine said and kissed Kurt on the lips "Now I'm going to see if everybody else is here" he said and walked off.

Kurt sighed and saw Rachel all done up in her dress peering out the curtain, her eyes wide and face pale white.

Kurt frowned and walked over to Rachel "What's wrong Rach? You've performed lots of times" he said

"It's not about that, it's about _who's_ out there" Rachel said

"Ms. Tibideaux? You've performed in front of her lots of times" Kurt said

Rachel shook her head "It's not Ms. Tibideaux, its Jesse" she said and pointed

Kurt looked to where she was pointing, and sure enough Jesse St. James, in the flesh and blood was sitting there.

"But you haven't seen him since-"

"Since January of last year, Finn and I were broken up, a month before Finn and I got back together, I was dating Brody and he wanted to get back together and I refused, he kept persisting for a week and then he just disappeared. I don't think he knows I got married or that I'm pregnant, I'm just nervous to see him again, I'm afraid he's going to do something and make a scene" Rachel said

"Hey, Rachel, whatever happens, I'm here for you, and we'll get through this together, and all our friends out there are here for you, Puck would gladly kick his ass, and Santana would love to go all Lima Heights on him, any of us would" Kurt said

"Thanks Kurt" Rachel said and hugged him.

"You're welcome, now let's go find Blaine" Kurt said and they found Blaine to the right of the stage talking to a guy with a clipboard.

"Hey Blaine, who's this?" Kurt asked

"Arnold, he's organizing the performance, he wants to know the name of our group so he can announce us" Blaine said

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"Well?" Arnold asked

"Three Musketeers" all three singers said in unison.

"Okay, you're up first, which is in about 10 minutes" Arnold said and walked off

"Okay are all the props in place?" Rachel asked

"Yes, stool on the left side of the stage for Kurt, one in the middle for you to sit on and chair in the back for me to carry out" Blaine said

"Good, now go to your places" Rachel ordered

"'Kay" the boys saud and Blaine walked off the right side of backstage and Rachel took her seat on a stool behind the curtain and Kurt walked off to the door on the left side of the auditorium. Everybody was n their seats and the doors were closed. He stood behind the closed doors with his hands on the handles and waited. Finally he heard the announcer announce them and the music started and Rachel started singing

(_Kurt,_ **Rachel**, Blaine, _Blaine + Kurt,_ **Blaine + Rachel, **_**All three**_)

"**La da da da**

**The smell of your skin lingers on me now**

**You're probably on your flight back to your home town**

**I need some shelter of my own protection, baby**

**To be with myself and center**

**Clarity, peace, serenity"**

Kurt opened the doors at the last line and started to sing and walk towards the stage looking at Rachel

"_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do"_

He got to the stage and grabbed the stool that was set aside for him and set it so it was facing the right side of the stage just as Blaine came out carrying a chair on his back setting it down and sat down leaning up against the back which was facing Kurt as he sang.

"And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

**And big girls don't cry**

**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry**

**The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone**

**I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown**

**Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?**

**And I forsee the dark ahead if I stay**

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I've got to get a move on with my life**

**It's time to be a big girl now**

_**And big girls don't cry**_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my_

_Valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

'Cause I want to hold yours too

We'll be play mates and lovers

And share our secret worlds

**But it's time for me to go home**

**It's getting late and dark outside**

**To be with myself and center**

**Clarity, peace, serenity**

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I've got to get a move on with my life**

**It's time to be a big girl now**

_**And big girls don't cry**_

_**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry**_

**La da da da**"

The crowd was on their feet whistling, they moved the chairs and Rachel ran off stage and Kurt felt much more calm and confident as he performed 'Perfect' with ease, dancing around Blaine, again the audience was on their feet as Blaine started his rap part, and then Blaine ran off and Rachel came back on and they did 'Defying Gravity' and danced like they did when they performed 'For Good' on Broadway junior year. He felt that that song go the most applause and then Blaine came on the stage and they bowed and took their seats.

They watched some more performances, dances, monologues and even Brody singing and dancing. Then the judges whispered among themselves and went up on stage with a little trophy. Ms. Tibideaux took a microphone.

"Okay, we have come to a decision, will all the acts come back on stage please" she said

They all made their ways up to the stage. Kurt stood in between Rachel and Blaine and he held each of their hands with eyes closed and heads down waiting.

Ms. Tibideaux took the microphone again "Now we are proud to announce the winner, which is-"

* * *

**And cliffhanger, sorry, thought it would fit. Now the costumes, Rachel's is like the one she wore for nationals in season 3 only a lot longer and flows more, Kurt and Blaine's are like the suit's Darren Criss wore for Trevor Live in December of 2011. Stay tuned for next chapter and please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello everybody! Happy New Year's! Here's the next chapter, and sorry to all you Jesse lovers out there! Still May 17****th**** 2014! Also will you check out the poll on my fanfic page and tell me which fanfic I should write next? It'll stay open until I finish this story. One is based off of a fanvid on YouTube, the other is completely my own. Warning: Harsh language in this chapter. Oh and I have a new beta! Give her credit! kaylastargirl! She rules! And I thought all you lovely readers deserved an extra long chapter, so here you go! It's almost 5 thousand words**

* * *

Blaine

"-the Three Musketeers!" Ms. Tibideaux announced.

The crowd roared with applause as Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel jumped up and down in excitement. Well Kurt and Blaine did, Rachel just kind of rose onto the balls of her feet. They hugged, got the little trophy and ran off stage. They were met with all their friends, (only the college ones, the high school ones couldn't make it,) but Blaine couldn't find his brother. Then he spotted Cooper and a brunette woman about 4 inches shorter, she was a little curvy and had glasses over her blue eyes. She wasn't someone that Cooper usually went for, but she had love in her eyes as she looked at his brother. Anna, Blaine decided.

Blaine excused himself from the group and walked over to Cooper and Anna.

"Coop! You made it!" Blaine said and hugged his brother "And you must be Anna, Coop here as told me so much about you," he said turning to the brunette.

She smiled "And you must be Blaine. It's nice to finally meet you" she said and hugged Blaine

"You were really good little bro! I liked the first song the best, no offense" Cooper said

"None taken, I really like that song too" Blaine said. He looked back at all his friends and realized that Kurt and Rachel were missing.

"Excuse me, my boyfriend and his best friend seem to have disappeared. I'll see you at the after party at my apartment, I'd leave about 20 minutes after everybody leaves, just so I can get them ready to meet you Coop." Blaine said

"Okay, we'll see you in about an hour and a half then," Cooper said and waved him off.

Blaine went back to his friends and asked where Kurt and Rachel went.

"They said something about changing." David said

"Thanks" Blaine said and he walked off backstage.

When he got back stage he heard a commotion.

"Just leave me alone!" he heard Rachel say

"Rachel, please, just be with me!" a voice that Blaine didn't recognize begged. Blaine looked and walked to the other side of the stage and saw Rachel and a very skinny man talking, well Rachel was trying to walk away, but the man stopped her.

"Hey! Is there a problem here?" Blaine asked walking up to the two.

"None of your business hobbit" the man sneered at Blaine.

That got Rachel mad "YOU DO NOT GET TO COME HERE AND DEMAND TO BE WITH ME AND THEN INSULT MY FRIENDS JESSE!" she screamed

"Rachel, come on, I know you're self conscious and all but I don't care if you've gained weight, I just want to be with you" the man-Jesse- said totally ignoring what she just said

"ARE YOU FREAKING CLUELESS?!" Rachel screamed "I'm freaking pregnant, you bastard! And married!" she was on the verge of tears

"Rachel, calm down, the stress isn't good for the babies!" Blaine said, as he went to Rachel's side and put his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder and cried.

"And I suppose you're the baby daddy huh? She's probably married to another guy." Jesse asked Blaine, kindness at all now completely gone replaced with bitterness. Jesse than said to Rachel "I always knew you were a slut Rachel," Rachel cried harder. Blaine was going to say something but someone else beat him to it.

"Oh hell no, you do not insult my best friend Jesse St. James, _ever_" Kurt said appearing behind Jesse

"Oh? I suppose _you_ got her pregnant then, always knew you weren't gay." Jesse said

"100% gay Jesse, also dating the guy that is holding my crying best friend right now," Kurt said giving him his 'bitch please' look.

"Oh so she _is_ a whore and a slut, married and then fooling around with 2 fags." Jesse said

"Oh hell to the no, Jesse St. James, I will cut you for saying things about Rachel a_nd_ my boys." Mercedes said appearing with all the rest of their friends.

"Jesse, no one gets to insult my boys and Rachel unless it's us, I will go all Lima Heights on your ass!" Santana said

"Yeah, you don't get to mess with my dolphins and the pregnant lady," Brittany said

Jesse sneered "Oh look, isn't it the lesbian sluts coming to stand up for their slut friend."

Santana lost it "That's it! Let me at him!" she screamed and launched forward. Sam, Finn and Puck were all struggling to hold her back while she screamed "¿Sabe usted de dónde soy?! Junto Lima Heights! ¿Sabes lo que pasa ahí?! Las cosas malas! Voy a patearte el culo lo siento en el próximo siglo!"(Translation: Do you know where I am from?! Lima Heights Adjacent! Do you know what happens there?! Bad things! I will kick your sorry ass into the next century!)

Jesse laughed as the guys tried to get Santana to calm down.

"Do you think this is funny? She's trying to kill you and you made Rachel cry? Just so you know, she's married to _Finn_, her high school sweetheart. After you broke her heart back in high school she went to _Finn_, her true love. Choke on that, you dick." Kurt spat at Jesse and then came over to Rachel and Blaine on the floor where they had sat down because Rachel's legs had given away earlier and hugged them. Kurt had changed out his costume unlike the other 2, he was wearing a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, a white button down shirt and a black vest.

Jesse looked hurt at Kurt's words but stood his ground. Santana had calmed down and all the guys were now standing in front of Jesse.

"You made my wife cry, and insulted my brother and his boyfriend; I think it's time we kick your ass, what do you say boys?" Finn asked looking at the 10 other boys.

"I think it is, Finn." Puck said cracking his knuckles.

Jesse seemed to get the message, he had terror in his eyes, he turned around and ran off.

"Pussy." Puck spat "Nobody messes with my fellow Jews _or_ my gays."

"Gee, you make us sound like we're your property Puck." Kurt said sarcastically

"Hey, as long as I'm around, I will make sure _nobody_ messes with any of you." Puck said

"Aw, Puck, you're so sweet, come join in on the hug." Kurt said "You know what, just make it a group hug. Group hug everybody! That means everybody, including the Warblers, Hunter, and Lily!"

At first they were reluctant, but finally gave in, and Blaine found himself in the midst of a group hug with 19 other people. Finally they disbanded, Finn helped Rachel up, and they went to change. Blaine didn't feel like changing, so he took off his jacket, and loosened his tie. Everybody seemed to have calmed down, so they made their way to Kurt and Blaine's place for the after party.

Kurt and Blaine arrived at their apartment and let everybody in. Puck went straight to the liquor cabinet, and then fridge. Kurt and Blaine had recently stocked the fridge and cabinets with beer, Mike's hard lemonade, Vodka, Whiskey and Tequila. Since neither of them were 21, they got Finn to go to the liquor store to buy the liquor. Kurt had gone to the store and bought a couple of bottles of sparkli0ng cider for the pregnant ladies, and the people who didn't want to drink.

Finn, Rachel, Sam and Quinn had settled on the couch. The boys on either end of the couch, the girls sitting on their laps facing each other with their legs out and Rachel and Quinn were massaging each other's feet. The rest had settled on the floor and in the armchairs, Jeff had settled on one of the chairs and Lily had settled on his lap and they were making out.

"Seriously guys, you are nauseating, I think I'm going to hurl!" Nick complained.

"It's like having Kurt and Blaine around again!" David said.

"Yes, Jeff won't shut up about Lily, and it hasn't even been a week! It's like hanging out with Blaine again!" Wes said.

"Gee, nice to know you guys like to hang out with me," Blaine said sarcastically taking a beer from an offering Puck.

"We do, when every sentence that comes out of your mouth doesn't start with 'Kurt this' or 'Kurt that'," David said.

"Hey! I heard that! You guys love me and you know it!" Kurt said coming into the room with 4 glasses of sparkling cider and a Mike's hard lemonade and handed the glasses of cider to Finn, Rachel, Sam, and Quinn. Finn and Sam weren't going to drink in respect of their pregnant wife/fiancé.

Kurt sat down on Blaine's lap where he was sitting on the other armchair. He took a drink of his lemonade.

"We have to come up with a name for Jeff and Lily." Nick said

Jeff and Lily stopped sucking each other's faces for about 2 minutes and looked over at them "Um, what?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, you know a couple name, Kurt and Blaine are Klaine, Finn and Rachel are Finchel, Mike and Tina are Tike, Santana and Brittany are Brittana, Quinn and Sam are Quam, Sugar and Artie are Sugartie, and Sebastian and Hunter are Huntbastian." Nick said.

"Um, we never agreed to that name," Hunter said.

"Too bad, we gave you that name anyways." Santana said.

"So, what's Jeff and Lily's?" Tina asked.

"Hmm, Jily?" Rachel offered.

"Leff?" Sam asked.

"What are your last names?" Sebastian asked Jeff and Lily.

"Montgomery and Sterling-" Jeff was cut off.

"Please do not merge our last names, it's just too creepy for me, I don't want that image stuck in my head, just… no." Wes said and shuddered.

Everybody started laughing at the thought of Jeff and Wes together.

"Liffy!" Brittany exclaimed.

Everybody looked around and nodded.

"Good name Brittany, from now forth, Jeff and Lily will be forever known as Liffy!" Blaine said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Blaine jumped out of the chair forgetting that Kurt was on his lap. Kurt fell to the floor with a thud.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt said "You better be glad that my lemonade didn't spill, otherwise I would have to do some serious ass kicking!"

"Yes, god forbid if your _lemonade_ spills," Santana snickered from her position on the floor.

"Hey it has alcohol in it!" Kurt protested and Blaine helped Kurt off the floor.

"Okay, everybody, that's my brother and his girlfriend, please don't freak out about meeting him." Blaine said.

"Why would we?" Mike asked.

"Because, just please." Blaine said.

"Okay, whatever bro," Puck said.

Blaine went over to the door and opened it. Cooper and Anna were standing there.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, incident that ended up with Kurt on the floor," Blaine said. "Come in."

Cooper chuckled. "Thank you," he said and they entered.

Blaine saw everybody's eyes except the Warblers, and Kurt's go wide.

"Guys, this is my brother Cooper and his girlfriend Anna," Blaine said. Everybody started talking at once and they all scrambled up and started to crowd around them asking questions.

Kurt whistled loudly. "Hey! Leave the poor people alone! Sit your butts down and park it!" he ordered.

Everybody sat down in their original positions.

"Okay, now Anna, it's nice to meet you, Cooper it's good to see you again. This is Mercedes, Artie, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Sam, Finn, Rachel, Mike, Tina, Lily, Jeff, Nick, David, Wes, Sebastian, and Hunter" Kurt said, introducing them all "Cooper you already know a few of them from when Blaine was in school, the rest of them are my and Blaine's friends."

"Are you sure, they look like the-" Cooper was cut off by Kurt.

"-the cast of 'Sing', myself including, yes, don't mention it, they stole our life," Kurt said.

"Okay, now that is all settled, Coop, Anna, would you like a beer or a Mike's hard lemonade?" Blaine asked.

"A beer would be good please," Cooper said.

"Okay, and Anna?" Blaine asked.

"Anything non-alcoholic please, it only takes on time to mess it up for you," she said smiling.

"Been there sister," Kurt said.

"I'll get you some sparkling cider, we've got pregnant ladies with us," Blaine said. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and poured a glass of sparkling cider. He went out and Cooper and Anna were settled on the floor with the rest of the gang. Blaine handed them their drinks and settled back into his chair with Kurt again.

They sat in silence until Rachel spoke up, "Okay, it's pretty obvious the Anderson brother's are very talented, I'm sure there was some brotherly duets by the fire growing up?" she asked.

"Actually Blaine and I were pretty famous around the neighborhood for our dueling Simon Le Bon impressions," Cooper said.

"We were not!" Blaine said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yes we were. What do you say little bro, a little Duran Duran?" Cooper asked.

"No," Blaine said.

"Oh, Blaine, you have to, you're both so handsome and good." Kurt said.

"Oh, okay," Blaine said giving in. He got up out of the chair, went over and put on a mash up of Rio/Hungry Like the Wolf that he had recorded the music for on his iPod.

**Blaine:**  
"Dark in the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, earth is a fire  
(**Blaine and Cooper:**Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo)

**Cooper:**  
Woman, you want me, give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
(**Blaine and Cooper:**Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo)

**Blaine and Cooper:**  
Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand  
(**Cooper:** Smell like I sound!)  
Just like that river twisting through a dusty land  
(**Cooper:** Straddle the line!)  
And when she shines she really shows you all she can  
(**Cooper:** Mouth is alive!)  
Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande

**Blaine:**  
Stalked in the forest, too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
(**Blaine and Cooper:**Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo)

**Cooper:**  
High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight  
You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind  
(**Blaine and Cooper:**Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo)

**Blaine and Cooper with Everybody else:**  
Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand  
(**Cooper with Everybody else:** Smell like I sound!)  
Just like that river twisting through a dusty land  
(**Cooper with Everybody else:** Straddle the line!)  
And when she shines she really shows you all she can  
(**Cooper with Everybody else:** Mouth is alive!)  
Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande

**Blaine:**  
Hungry like the wolf, Hungry like the wolf, Hungry like the wolf

**Cooper and Blaine with Everybody else:**  
(**Blaine:** Don't make a sound!)  
Her name is Rio she don't need to understand  
(**Cooper with Everybody else:** Smell like I sound!)  
And I might find her if I'm looking like I can  
(**Cooper with Everybody else: **Straddle the line!)  
Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land  
(**Cooper with Everybody else:** Mouth is alive!)  
From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande  
(**Cooper: **Ohhhh)  
Her name is Rio she don't need to understand  
(**Everybody else:** Smell like I sound!)  
From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande  
Burnin' the ground!"

Cooper slung his arm around Blaine's shoulder while everybody was clapping. "You were good!" he said.

"Thanks, you too." Blaine replied.

Cooper went over and plopped on the ground next to Anna, and gave her a peck on the lips.-

Blaine sat down and pulled Kurt onto his lap again and kissed him. When they pulled apart, Jeff and Lily were sticking their tongues down each other's throats.

"Do you ever come up for air?" Blaine asked loudly.

"Yeah, you're reminding David, Nick, Puck, Mercedes, and I that we don't have anybody," Wes said.

"Okay, hold up, I got me a man, his name is Matt, we have been going out for 3 weeks thank you very much," Mercedes said matter of factly.

"Mercedes! I'm so happy for you, tell me all about him later, 'kay?" Kurt said.

"Okay, will do White boy," Mercedes said.

"Okay… so only Nick, David, Nick, Puck, and I have nobody." Wes said.

"What makes you think I don't have anybody?" Puck asked.

Everybody but Cooper, Anna, and Hunter gasped.

"You do?" Blaine asked.

Puck blushed. Puck. _The_ Puck, badass don't take no shit from nobody and will stick up for his family and friends no matter what, _blushed_ . "Yes," he said.

"What's her name?" Quinn asked.

Puck sighed "I need to tell you all something while we're all still sober and I lose the confidence," he said.

"Did you get another girl pregnant?" Rachel asked.

"What? No! I haven't slept with a girl in like, 9 months!" Puck said.

Everybody gasped again "Puck hasn't had sex in 9 months, how? Did the world just end?" Santana asked.

"No, I said I haven't slept with a _girl_ in 9 months," Puck said.

Once again everybody gasped. "But that means you're…" Tina said.

"Everybody, I'm gay." Puck said.

"I knew it!" Santana and Kurt yelled at the same time.

"You all, except Cooper, Anna, Lily, Hunter, and Puck owe Porcelain and I, 5 bucks." Santana said.

Puck looked confused "What?" he asked.

"Santana and I bet everybody that you were gay, and everybody bet against us," Kurt said.

"How did you know?" Puck asked.

"Excellent gaydar." Santana and Kurt replied as they collected their money from everyone.

"Oh."

"Now, what's his name? When do we get to meet him?" Quinn asked.

"Um, you'll meet him at the mall tour next month." Puck said.

"You're bringing him with you?" Sam asked.

"No, he'll be on the mall tour for work." Puck said.

"Really? Is he a manager?" Finn asked.

"No, he's an actor," Puck said.

"Who are you dating Puck?" Blaine asked.

Puck looked down "I'mdatingChrisColferfrom'Sing'" he mumbled.

"What?" they asked.

"I said I'm dating Chris Colfer from 'Sing'..." Puck said.

"Ha! You all, including you Santana, not those excluded from the last bet, owe me another 5 bucks." Kurt said. "I called it, knew you had a thing for me, now you're dating my 'twin'," Kurt said.

"You're breaking us!" David said.

"Not my fault you bet against me." Kurt smirked and collected his money.

"Is this going to be awkward between any of us? I mean I'm still the same badass Puck I was a few hours ago." Puck asked.

"Naw, Chris is nothing like me except he looks like me and besides it won't be any weirder than Lily having a tattoo of Blaine's face on her back." Kurt said.

"It'll be a little weird at first, but we'll get used to it, how long have you been together?" Tina asked.

"Since October of last year," Puck said. "I wasn't ready to come out yet."

Kurt nodded, "Understandable."

"So, hobbit," Santana said.

"What?" Rachel and Blaine said at the same time.

They all laughed. "Jewish girl hobbit," Santana said.

"Yes?" Rachel asked.

"When is your baby shower going to be?" Santana asked.

"Oh, I guess I'm not having one," Rachel said.

"Oh, hell no, Rachel I am not hanging out with you while you're pregnant, for you to not have a baby shower. I will throw you one." Kurt said.

"When?" Rachel asked looking excited.

"How about when everybody comes next month for the mall tour and 4th of July?" Quinn suggested.

"Yes!" Kurt said "Everybody will already be here, so we'll have it on the 2nd."

"Okay, we have a lot already.." Rachel said.

"So we'll get you the extra stuff you don't have, have you set up the room yet?" Kurt asked.

"No" Finn and Rachel admitted.

"Kurt and I will come over next week and help you," Blaine said.

"Okay, thank you." Rachel said.

"Now sleeping arrangements, we have 2 arm chairs, our couch is a futon, so 2 can sleep on that, and then we have a mattress that we can pull out and put blankets on, co about 6 people can stay here," Blaine said.

"And since we haven't set up the baby's room yet, we have a bed, and we have a couch, a love seat, and an armchair, so about 5 people can stay with us," Rachel said. "But I think the bed should be for Sam and Quinn since Quinn is also pregnant."

Quinn smiled "Thank you Rachel."

"Britts and I will take the mattress on the floor here." Santana said.

"And Mike and I will sleep on the futon," Tina said.

"Artie and I will go to your apartment Rachel and sleep on the couch and loveseat, right Artie?" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, right bro, it's cool with me yo." Artie said.

"What about you Coop?" Blaine asked.

"Anna and I are staying at a hotel about a mile away" Cooper said.

"Okay, then Wes, David, Sebastian, Hunter, Nick and Jeff can go home to their apartment, since they live in here in New York," Blaine said.

Jeff started to protest but Blaine cut him off. "Jeff you have only known Lily for 6 days, you're going home, come back in about 2 weeks and we'll talk."

Jeff mumbled. "Fine."

"So that leaves Puck." Kurt said and they all looked at Puck.

"I'll stay in the armchair here, just because Princess is a better cook than Jewish Princess over there." he said.

"Gee thanks," Rachel said.

"Okay, now that that is settled, let's party!" Santana said as she held up a bottle of Vodka and shot glasses, and somebody turned the music up.

An hour and a half later the party was in full swing, whether they were drunk or not, some were making out, some were dancing, some were talking and some were just swaying and singing along to the music. Blaine was a little drunk and stumbling a little bit when he found Kurt talking to Puck. Kurt looked like he was going to throw up.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine half slurred.

"Noah was talking to me about Chris. He shops at Target. Target! Of all places! I'm gonna be sick." Kurt said and starts to fall but Blaine and Puck caught him.

"Kurt, come dance with me," Blaine said "It'll make you feel better."

"Okay!" Kurt said and followed Blaine to dance.

They danced to 'Die Young' by Ke$ha and 'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk when Blaine said to Kurt. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"This is an awesome party, I want to live here!" he said.

"Blaine, you do live here," Kurt laughed.

"Oh, then we should have a party like this every weekend!" he said.

"No."

"Fine" Blaine said and looked over at Brittany and Santana. Santana was definitely drunk, but Brittany wasn't. She was just sitting, staring at her beer that had one drink taken out of it, listening to Santana ramble on about something.

"Kurt?" Blaine said.

"Yes?"

"There's something wrong with Brittany," he said.

"What makes you say that?" Kurt asked.

"Because she hasn't said much tonight, and she's not half naked, and Santana's not doing body shot's off of her." Blaine said.

"You're right, there's definitely something wrong with her, let's go see what it is," Kurt said.

They walked over to Brittany and Santana. "Are you okay Britt?" Kurt asked.

"Not really, the mean stuff that Jesse said earlier got me thinking about this cheerleader named Cassandra that's mean to me all the time." Brittany said.

Blaine laughed. "Is everyone named Cassandra a bitch?" he asked.

Kurt shot him a look and turned back to Brittany. "What kind of mean things does she say?" Kurt asked.

"She won't say, I keep asking her what she says and which one she is so I can kick her ass, but she won't tell me," Santana said and then turned to Blaine. "You have nice hair" she said.

"Um, thanks," Blaine said.

"No, I mean it, you have awesome hair, you're hot as a whole, you and Kurt both are, you would have cute kids. Don't you think so Britt?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Sure," Brittany agreed.

"I want to have your kids, I mean you're hot, I'm hot, so we would have hot kids. So would Kurt and I, or Britt and you or Britt and Kurt. any combination of us would have hot kids. So how about it?' Santana asked.

"How about what?' Blaine asked.

"How about I have your kids?" she asked.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Okay Santana, why don't you get another drink?" Kurt said.

"Fine, but I expect an answer!" she demanded and got up and sashayed over to the kitchen.

Brittany giggled. "Tana's funny when she's drunk."

Kurt smiled. "Yes, she is, is there something I can do to make you feel better?"

Brittany shook her head, "I don't think so."

"I have something," Blaine said and stood up and found Artie.

"Hey Artie, do you want to do Britney?" he asked.

Artie's eyes went wide. "Um, what?"

"Spears, so you want to sing a Britney Spears song?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, what for?" he asked.

"To cheer Brittany up," Blaine said.

"Okay, cool yo, I'm down with that," Artie said.

"Hey everybody! Artie and I are going to sing! So shut up and listen! This is for Brittany!" Blaine yelled, and turned on another mash up that he recorded. He and Artie started to sing a very drunken mash up of Britney Spears' 'Boys' and Justin Bieber's 'Boyfriend'.

_[Artie: (Speaking)]_  
"For whatever reason,  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
You don't understand,  
I'm so glad we're at the same place at the same time

_[Blaine: (Speaking)]_  
It's over now  
I spotted you dancing,  
You made all the boys stare,  
Those lips and your brown eyes,  
And the sexy hair

_[Artie: (Speaking)]_  
I should shake my thing, (Blaine: Uh)"

Blaine saw Kurt fall over at that last part

"I make the world want you, (Blaine: Hahaha)  
Tell your girls you'll be back,  
I wanna see what you can do

_[Blaine and Artie:]_  
What would it take for you to just leave with me,  
Not trynna sound conceited,  
Me and you were meant to be  
You're a sexy girl,  
I'm a nice guy,  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world,

_[Blaine (Artie):]_  
If I was your boyfriend, (Sometimes a girl just needs one)  
Keep you on my arm girl (To love her and to hold)  
I can be a gentleman (And when a girl is with one)  
If I was your boyfriend (Then she's in control)  
If I was your boyfriend

_[Artie:]_  
Tell me what you like,  
Yeah tell me what you don't,  
I can be your Buzz Lightyear,  
Fly across the globe  
I don't ever want to fight,  
Yeah you already know,  
Imma make you shine bright,  
Like you layin' in the snow, burr

_[Blaine:]_  
Girlfriend, girlfriend,  
You could be my girlfriend,  
You could be my girlfriend,  
Until the w-world ends,  
Make you dance, do a spin,  
And a twirl and voice going crazy on this hook like a whirl wind,  
Swaggie

_[Blaine (Artie):]_  
If I was your boyfriend, (Sometimes a girl just needs one)  
Keep you on my arm girl (To love her and to hold)  
I can be a gentleman (And when a girl is with one)  
If I was your boyfriend (Then she's in control)  
If I was your boyfriend

_[Blaine:]_  
So give me a chance,  
Cause you're all I need girl,

_[Artie:]_  
Spend a week with your boy,  
I'll be callin' you my girlfriend  
If I was your man,  
I'd never leave you girl,  
I just want to love and treat you right

_[Blaine (Artie):]_  
If I was your boyfriend, (Sometimes a girl just needs one)  
Keep you on my arm girl (To love her and to hold)  
I can be a gentleman (And when a girl is with one)  
If I was your boyfriend (Then she's in control)  
If I was your boyfriend

_[Blaine and Artie:]_  
Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na (Yeah Girl)  
Na,na,na,na,na,na  
Yeah if I was your boyfriend,  
Na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na,na  
Aye  
Na,na,na,na,na,na  
If I was your boyfriend

_[Blaine: (Speaking)]_  
Can't live with em'

_[Artie: (Speaking)]_  
Can't live without em'"

Brittany was smiling. "Thank you, both of you, you made me feel better, I am once again inspired that is the awesomeness that is Britney Spears," she said and she gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," they said in unison.

Blaine stumbled over to Kurt who looked like he was having an orgasm.

"You okay?' Blaine asked him.

"Yes, just very turned on right now," Kurt said.

"Oh, well then come here," Blaine said and he kissed Kurt, very sloppily, but long none the less.

They pulled away, and Blaine yelled, "Best party ever! Woo!" and then fell and passed out.


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay, so I'm late… but I have been watching AVPM and AVPS for the first time, and then I read the fic Dalton, and then I got grounded, but bribery always helps, so that should count for something! And because of Starkid I'm in a Harry Potter mood, so there are some jokes that only Starkids will understand… I also found out that I have the same b-day as Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy). I'm also slowly losing my mind waiting for AVPSY to come to YouTube. If it takes any longer I might have to die. And give some credit to my beta kaylastargirl! And I also changed my pen name. Like it? Please vote on the poll on my page! And this is May 18****th**** 2014.**

**Disclaimer: You caught me, I do own Glee, I also live in a rainbow castle on cloud 9 with my husband Darren Criss and my siblings Chris Colfer, Lea Michele, Dianna Agron, Heather Morris, and Naya Rivera. We also own pet unicorns that poop jelly beans. Come on be real guys! I do not and never will own Glee. EVER! Only in my dreams… BTW I am so proud of Chris and Lea for winning a PCA last Wednesday!**

* * *

Kurt  
Kurt woke up to Pavarotti chirping. His head hurt, but not that bad as he only had about 3 drinks. After Blaine passed out the night before, (or was it that morning?) Kurt had Finn carry him in and put him in the bed. Kurt then promptly told everyone that the party was over. He got the mattress for Britt and Santana to sleep on with some sheets and pillows, and then made up the futon for Mike and Tina. He then told the rest to go home and get out.

He groaned and sat up. He looked over at Blaine who was still out cold, snoring soundly, and he knew he wouldn't wake him up as he got out of bed, because Blaine was a heavy sleeper. Kurt went into the bathroom and took an Advil and some water. Kurt saw the monstrosity that was his living room, beer bottles, glasses, and trash everywhere.

Kurt had to look away to keep from hurling. He went back into his room with the glass of water and Advil that he had grabbed for when Blaine woke up and set it on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. He lay down and started thinking. He wanted them all out of his house if they didn't live there, but he knew it wasn't going to happen, seeing as he had to make breakfast for the people in the house. Plus he invited Cooper and Anna to breakfast last night, and they had accepted.

Kurt rolled over to look at Blaine. He was so cute when he was sleeping, he could see why Blaine liked to watch him while he slept. Blaine's curls were all loose and tousled. Kurt scooted closer to him and started playing with his curls to get him to wake up. When that didn't work he started saying his name softly and kept getting louder, when that didn't work Kurt tried something else.

"HARRY FREAKING POTTER!" he yelled.

Blaine shot up and winced "Geez, could you yell any louder?" he asked holding his head.

"Yes, and I tried to wake you up while calling your name, but you didn't respond, so I called you Harry freaking Potter, and you responded," Kurt said.

"It could have been because you yelled it" Blaine said rubbing his temples. Kurt reached over to the nightstand besides the bed and picked up the Advil and water and gave them to Blaine.

"Thank you" Blaine said and took the Advil with the water "What happened last night?" he asked.

"You don't remember?"

Blaine shook his head. "Last thing I remember was singing a duet with my brother and then it's fuzzy, what happened?"

"Well, Puck came out that he was gay, then that he was dating Chris Colfer, then you got drunk and Santana said she wanted to have your kids, then you and Artie cheered up Brittany-while turning me on, by singing a mash up of Justin Biebers 'Boyfriend' and Britney Spears' 'Boys' and then you kissed me, yelled "Best Party Ever! Woo!" then passed out" Kurt explained.

Blaine blinked "Puck's _gay_? And dating your _twin_? And Santana wanted to have my _kids_? I guess I owe you and San money, and then she needs to be reminded that she's lesbian."

Kurt laughed "You already paid us, and to be fair, Santana was _really_ drunk, and sometimes she's a straight drunk."

"Oh, can I just sleep the rest of the day?" Blaine asked lying back down into the pillows.

"No, its 10 and we need to make breakfast and then kick everybody out." Kurt said getting out of bed.

Blaine groaned "Pwease?" he asked giving Kurt those puppy eyes that Kurt can't resist and sticking out his lip.

Kurt gave in "Fine, but just until I get breakfast done," he said and climbed on the bed and gave Blaine a kiss on the lips and then left the room.

Kurt went and knocked on Lily's door "Lily, up! Now!" he said and moved into the living room.

He stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled, loudly. "Up up up! Everybody up, now! Put your sheets in the laundry and clean up this room!"

Kurt heard Santana mumble something in Spanish as she sat up and Puck cussed when he was forced to get up. Mike and Tina got up without any complaints, but they didn't look very happy.

"Why are you getting us up?" Lily asked yawning while coming out of her room followed by Mercedes.

"'Cause it's 10, and why were you in Lily's room Mercedes?" Kurt asked Mercedes.

"I went into my room to go to bed and she was in my bed asleep, so instead of kicking her out I just crawled in with her," Lily said scratching her head.

"Okay… well, clean this up and then go clean yourselves up, I want you all to be dressed and hair brushed by the time breakfast is done." Kurt ordered and then turned around and went into his room to go get dressed, Blaine was fast asleep. Kurt pulled on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and a black button up shirt. He decided to skip his moisturizing routine, and he stuck some product in his hair and he was good to go.

He went into the living room and the couch was folded up and the mattress was nowhere to be found, but there was still some trash on the floor and they were cleaning. Puck was once again, asleep. Kurt picked up a magazine and hit Puck with it.

"Get up you idiot! I told you to get up like 20 minutes ago!" he yelled as he hit him, not very hard, but he still hit him. It didn't wake him up.

"We already tried that Princess, it won't work," Santana said as she picked up a bottle off the ground.

"Shut up Satan! I have half a mind to start yelling at you for telling my boyfriend that you wanted to have his kids! But I understand you were drunk, so I will look past it, so just… shut up." Kurt said giving her a glare.

Santana put her hands up in surrender "Sorry, I didn't realize you were PMS-ing," she said.

Kurt just glared at her more until she just resumed to picking up trash like everybody else but Tina, who was in the bathroom because it was her turn. Mike, Britt, and Santana were already dressed and stuff.

Kurt decided to try a new tactic in getting Puck to wake up. He knelt down to near Puck's head.

"Noah, Noah, wake up Noah" Kurt whisper talked to Puck.

Puck stirred "Mm, Chris, let me sleep" he said.

Kurt smirked. "Puck, if you do not get up right now I will cut off your balls and feed them to Lord Tubbington. So **get up**. **NOW.**"

Everybody just stared at Kurt with open mouths as Puck opened his eyes in terror.

"K-Kurt? I thought you were Ch-..."

"Chris? Yes, another thing, if you ever call me Chris again, I will end you. I am much better looking and I have _way_ better taste in clothes than he does." Kurt said standing up "Now, get up and help clean up, then go get cleaned up yourself while I go start breakfast, understand?"

Puck nodded his head vigorously.

"Good" Kurt said and walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pan and some eggs when there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it when Brittany stopped him.

"Kurtie? You're not really going to feed Puck's balls to Lord Tubbington are you?" she asked seriously, "Because I don't think he would like them very much."

"No Brittany, I'm not, I just wanted Puck to get up, so I had to threaten him with something," Kurt said.

"Oh, okay… good," Brittany said.

Kurt then went and opened the door and Cooper and Anna walked in.

"We're here, and we also picked these guys up as we came in," Cooper said and Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, and Hunter walked in.

Kurt rolled his eyes "What is this? Hogwarts?" he asked.

"No, you only wish your apartment was that cool, this is more like Pigfarts," Jeff said.

"Well that must mean its super cool, because Pigfarts has a lion headmaster named Rumbleroar… that _talks_, and is located on _Mars,_" Kurt said as he closed the door.

Cooper and Anna looked very confused but didn't say anything.

"Why are you here then?" Kurt asked.

"Because you are a good cook," David said.

"So you just wanted a free meal?" Kurt asked.

"Yep," Nick replied and then they went into the living room. Anna followed Kurt into the kitchen.

About 5 minutes later just as they were going to start cooking Kurt heard the door open and close and Finn, Rachel, and Artie entered.

"Hello!" Rachel said as Kurt peeked out of the kitchen.

"Go home terrorists!" he yelled, now annoyed that there was even more people were in his house.

Rachel smiled and played along "Konichiwa Cho Chang!"

"Bitch! I ain't Cho Chang!" Kurt said.

Finn joined in too "Racist sister!" he said to Rachel.

Rachel laughed and then rolled her eyes. Then Quinn and Sam entered and Quinn had dyed her hair… ginger red.

"Ah! Ginger!" Kurt yelled when he saw Quinn "What happened to Quinn's hair and why are you all here?" he demanded.

"Well we dyed Quinn's hair, and I started to make breakfast, but it… caught on fire, so we thought we would come over and eat," Rachel said.

"You know what, I don't even care anymore, breakfast will be done soon, on about 20 minutes, so… just… don't set anything on fire," Kurt said and he went back into the kitchen and he and Anna cooked breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kurt called 20 minutes later and he set the eggs, bacon, and pancakes out.

"Finn, will you please go wake up the sleeping Gryffindor in the bedroom for me? Do anything you have to, just wake him up," Kurt said.

"Sure," Finn said and he disappeared and about 5 minutes later he came back out carrying Blaine over his shoulder.

"Finn! Put me down!" Blaine yelled. Finn put him down.

Kurt shook his head and went into the kitchen from where they were in the dining room. Since the dining room was connected to the kitchen he didn't have to go far. He heard Blaine say, "I'm surprised you're up Puck."

"Well you're boyfriend kind of threatened to cut off my balls and feed them to Lord Tubbington, so yes, I got up." Puck said. Blaine laughed.

Kurt opened the cupboards looking for syrup, and it was on the top shelf, so he had to stand up on his tiptoes. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw Blaine, and Puck staring at his ass.

"Enjoying the view?" Kurt asked, he saw Puck look down. Blaine just smiled.

Kurt grabbed the syrup and set it down and sat down at the table where everyone was squished around because Kurt refused to let them eat syrup in the living room.

"Maybe we should have put the scarf of sexual preference on you earlier Puck," Kurt said.

"What the hell is the scarf of sexual preference?" Santana asked.

Blaine, Kurt, Lily, Jeff, Rachel, Finn and Wes gasped.

"You don't know what the scarf of sexual preference is? Have you never seen A Very Potter Musical, A Very Potter Sequel, or A Very Potter Senior Year?" Lily asked.

"What's that?" Quinn asked.

They gasped again "Only the greatest musical's ever, that's it, no one leaves this house until we watch AVPM," Lily said.

"Okay…"

40 minutes later breakfast was done and cleaned up, and Kurt was groaning internally because he had to live with these people in his house for another 3 hours. They settled into the living room and put AVPM on, and everybody was actually watching it. Blaine, Kurt, and Lily sang along to all the songs. Jeff, Wes, Rachel, and Finn didn't know it all that well. Rachel and Finn only knew it through when Kurt watched it nonstop for 2 years, and Jeff and Wes only knew it through when Lily showed it to them.

Everybody seemed to enjoy it, they laughed at all the right times. At the end Kurt asked them what they all thought.

"Well, Harry-" Quinn started.

"Darren Criss," Kurt corrected.

"-Right, Darren Criss, looks and sings exactly like Blaine," Quinn finished.

"Yes, I thought that was weird, they have the same birthday and middle name too," Kurt said.

Mercedes looked like she had an epiphany. She looked at Lily "So, _that's_ who is in your room, I thought you blew up a picture's of Blaine and us poster size. But it's Darren Criss and the cast of 'Sing' isn't it?" she asked Lily.

"Yes, it is, same with the tattoo I have, it's Darren, and I got it before I met Blaine," Lily said.

"Oh, that makes sense," Mercedes said.

"Now, you have to watch AVPS and AVPSY at home, you all have plane's and train's to catch, so, out you go!" Kurt said prompting everybody out.

"Okay, by the way, best Hudmel birthday party so far," Puck said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Hudmel? Birthday party? You didn't even say "Happy Birthday" to Finn or I."

"Yes, Hummel and Hudson, you and Finn are the Hudmel brothers. And Happy Birthday Dolphin!" Brittany said.

"Well there's another word we can add. And thank you Britt," Kurt said.

"Add to what?" Santana asked.

"Blaine and my language, Klainese," Kurt said.

"Okay Dolphin," Britt said and then they all left.

"Finally! I'm going back to bed." Kurt said and saw that Blaine was already asleep on the couch.

Kurt sighed and said, "Good night Harry freaking Potter." as he kissed Blaine on the forehead and went to bed.


	39. Chapter 39

**This is not my best chapter. This is just… meh. More of a filler I guess. Next chapter is wayyy better. Beta: kaylastargirl. May 20****th**** 2014.**

Blaine

Tuesday was slow, very slow, boring even. Blaine still couldn't stand Chandler. He kept making googley eyes at Kurt and what was worse was that Kurt was totally oblivious. After Kurt had told him that he thought that Chandler liked him, he totally ignored it. Blaine just wanted to punch Chandler and tell him to stay away from Kurt. But Kurt wasn't reciprocating any of Chandler's flirtatiousness, so Blaine had no choice but to ignore it.

Kurt's birthday was in exactly a week and Blaine was planning something special. Kurt didn't want a birthday party like Finn, so Blaine was taking him out to dinner while Lily went and spent the night at Wes and David's, except… Kurt didn't know. It was a surprise. And for his present Blaine was taking him shopping on Saturday for something _very_ specific.

But right now he and Kurt were heading over to Finn and Rachel's to help set up the baby room since Finn and Rachel had the day off.

They arrived at Finchel's house at around 5. Rachel opened the door and let them in.

"So, how are we going to set the room up?" Blaine asked as they entered.

"Well, we're going to take down the curtains that we were using as walls, and we're using as the guest room to put the baby stuff," Rachel said.

"Rach, you are forbidden to put together the big things," Kurt said.

Rachel started to protest but Kurt cut her off. "No Rachel. End of discussion. You can set up the toys and stuff, but no putting together anything else. Understood?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Good, now let's set up, shall we?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, we need to get this done," Finn said.

With the space that they had to set up in, they had a lot of stuff to put in. They has 2 cribs, 1 playpen, 1 bookcase, 1 changing table, 1 dresser, 2 rocking chairs and one of those highchairs that you can fit 2 kids in. They put the dresser in the middle with a crib on each side. It took them about 20 minutes to put each crib together. They then put each of the rocking chairs on the other side of the cribs, then put the bookcase next to one of the rocking chairs, while the changing table was next to the other, leaving space in between the bookcase and changing table to get in and out of the room.

Then Rachel set the little bit of toys and books they had already on the bookshelves. They had a stuffed pig, duck, frog, monkey, and dog. She put those on the bottom shelf while the 4 books they had on the shelf above that. They then put the sheets on the cribs and set up both lamps on either side of the dresser. They then put the diapers and wipes and baby powder in the drawers on the changing table and then put the clothes into the drawers.

They then set up the playpen in the living room and the highchair in the kitchen. They then put all the other essentials like bottles and pacifiers and stuff in a cupboard in the kitchen.

By the time they were done they were all beat. Rachel asked if they would stay for dinner.

"Sure, we're too tired to go home and cook anyways," Blaine said.

Kurt snorted. "What do you mean "we"? I'm the one who cooks, not you. And Rachel, I'm helping you cook, I don't want my food to be on fire," he said and got up and followed Rachel into the kitchen.

Blaine looked at Finn. "So are you prepared to be a dad?" he asked.

"Hell no, nobody's ever ready. But I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be, we still have about a month and a half, so I have time," Finn said.

"Do you have names picked out yet?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, but we aren't telling anybody until they're born," Finn said.

"Cool, is there a game on?" Blaine asked.

"No, no baseball on tonight," Finn said.

"Then do you mind if I put some music on?" he asked.

"No, go ahead, our iHome is over there," Finn said nodding to the iHome on the counter in the kitchen.

"Thanks," Blaine said and he got up and plugged in his iPod. He picked a song and went over to Kurt and twirled him around.

Kurt giggled. "What are you doing silly?" Kurt asked.

"Sing the next song with me, no matter what it is," Blaine said.

"Okay, goofball," Kurt said and then the next song started.

"Perfect song" Kurt smiled and then started to sing.

**Kurt:**  
Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Under estimated, look, I'm still around

**Kurt and Blaine:**  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect

**Blaine:**  
To me

**Kurt (Blaine):**  
You're so mean, (You're so mean)  
When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead

**Kurt and Blaine:**  
So complicated,  
Look how big you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, see you do the same

**Blaine:**  
Oooh!

**Kurt and Blaine:**  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect

**Kurt (louder in episode version):**  
To me

**Blaine (with Kurt):**  
The whole world stares so I (swallow the fear)  
The only thing I should be drinking is an (ice cold beer)  
So cool in lying and we (try try try)

**Kurt and Blaine:**  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time

**Blaine (with Kurt):**  
Done looking for the critics, (cuz they're everywhere)  
They don't like my jeans, they don't (get my hair)  
Stringe ourselves and we (do it all the time)

**Kurt and Blaine**:  
Why do we do that?

**Blaine:**  
Why do I do that?

**Kurt:**  
Why do I do that?

**Blaine:**  
Yeaaah, oooooh!

**Kurt:**  
Ooh, pretty pretty pretty!

Then Finn and Rachel joined in from where they were standing over by the fridge watching Kurt and Blaine dance around and sing.

**Blaine with Finchel:**  
Pretty pretty please

**Kurt and Blaine with Finchel:**  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're perfect (**Blaine:** To me! yeaaaah)

**Finchel:**  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, (**Blaine:** You're perfect)  
Less than perfect (**Kurt:** You're perfect to me! yeaah)

**Blaine with Finchel:**  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

**Kurt and Blaine with Finchel:**  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect

**Blaine and Kurt:**  
To me

"That was perfect! Even better than Saturday if I do say so myself," Rachel said smiling.

"Thank you," Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

"So… dinner anyone?"

**So… yeah, not my best chapter, next one will be better. Any guesses as to why they are going to the mall? And what they are getting there? Question of the day: Have you ever heard Darren Criss singing in Italian? If so what do you think? If not, then you should listen to him, he's damn sexy when he speaks Italian.**


	40. Chapter 40

**And here's another chapter with some kluffiness! This one I really like, and I really like the song that I used. Enjoy! This is May 24****th**** 2014. I am also going to start replying to reviews, so you will be hearing from me! But I'm going to answer the ones without an account on here. So…**

**To: Gleek from chapter 18 I'm glad the song has a special place for you. I found it on the commercials with the animals**

**To: Guest from chapter 10 and 11 Wow! That's the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me! And I love those characters also.**

**Beta: kaylastargirl**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee, or any other names you may recognize. This is all a story in my head.**

* * *

Kurt

Kurt woke up excited for the day. He was going shopping. He didn't know for what, exactly, but he was still going shopping. When Blaine had asked last Monday, Kurt answered automatically. He never needed to be asked twice if he wanted to go shopping, the answer was always yes.

Blaine wasn't in bed when he got up, so he dressed in his tightest black jeans (which took him 10 minutes to get into), a red button up shirt and some boots. He then styled his hair and did his moisturizing routine. "Perfect," he thought, and then went out into the kitchen. Blaine was dressed with a few curls escaping from his gelled head. He looked up and saw Kurt.

"Morning sunshine! Sleep well?" he asked.

"Fine, I think I'll pour myself a cup of coffee and then we can leave," Kurt said and then walked over to pour coffee.

"You know it's not nice to stare as peoples asses like that," Kurt said when he saw him staring.

"You know it's not nice to tease people and wear your tightest jeans that make me stare at your ass," Blaine retorted.

"But I like them, they're _so_ comfortable," Kurt said.

Blaine snorted. "Yeah, uh huh, sure, Kurt, I've seen you get into those jeans plenty of times. There's nothing 'comfortable' about them. You wore those just to tease me."

"Maybe, but you won't tell me what we're shopping for," Kurt said taking a drink of coffee.

"You'll find out soon enough, we have to be done by 12:30, and it's-" Blaine looked at his watch "10:30, so let's go!" he said.

Kurt chugged down his coffee and grabbed the keys and they walked out to walk to the mall.

"Why do we have to be done by 12:30?" Kurt asked as they were walking.

Blaine simply replied "Surprise."

Kurt huffed and started grumbling about hating surprises as they arrived at the huge mall. Blaine led him in and they went to the Sunglass Hut.

"What are we doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Killing a little bit of time, pick out a pair of sunglasses," Blaine said.

"Is this my birthday present?" Kurt asked

"Part of it," Blaine replied "Now pick a pair."

Kurt smiled and looked through all the different pairs. He settled on a pair of black Persol sunglasses with a little bit of silver on the side. Blaine paid for them and rushed him to another store, this time to Jared.

Kurt's eyes widened. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Picking something up," Blaine replied.

They got to the counter and Blaine said to the guy behind the counter "Pick up for Blaine Anderson," and the guy nodded and walked off.

"Blaine, what are we doing here? Tell me. **Now**," Kurt said sternly.

"Well, I know that you can't wear the promise ring I got you for Christmas for fear of ruining it, so I got you another ring that you _can_ wear without ruining it," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled widely and attacked Blaine with a hug. "Thank you! I love you BB!"

"I love you too Boo," Blaine replied warmly holding Kurt tight.

Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine. "But I won't wear it."

Blaine's smile faltered. "What? Why?" he asked.

"I won't wear it unless you get one too," Kurt said "I want people to know you're mine too."

Blaine smiled again "Okay, we can do that."

The guy came back with a ring. "Here you go sir," he said and then handed the ring to Blaine. It was a slim silver band with a small non raised diamond in it.

Blaine got down on one knee and took Kurt's hand. "Kurt? Would you do me the honor and wear this promise ring?"

Kurt smiled with a tear in his eye. "Yes, I will," he said and stuck out his left hand out and Blaine slipped the ring onto his middle finger.

Kurt hugged Blaine again. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

Kurt pulled away and wiped his eyes. "Now, let's go find you one," he said and took Blaine's hand and led him through the store.

They looked through all the rings for a while and they settled on a ring like Kurt's except with no diamond, and was made of titanium.

They paid for the ring and Kurt slipped it onto Blaine's left middle finger. "There, you now belong to me, and the whole world can know it too," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and looked around and saw that no one was looking and kissed Kurt chastely on the lips. He then looked down at his watch. "Shit! We have to hurry," he said and grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the store and led him through the mall again. Then he stopped abruptly in the middle of the mall, well to the side of the middle of the mall.

"Why'd we stop?" Kurt asked.

"Just wait," Blaine replied coolly.

So Kurt waited, and then he spotted them. By them he means Sebastian, Hunter, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, and Lily. They had a sound system with them. Kurt put two and two together and then looked at Blaine.

"Blaine, we're here to watch a flash mob?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, now wait," Blaine said.

Kurt was about to say something but the music started. And the boys and Lily started into a complicated dance routine. And then Lily broke free and came running over and handed Blaine a headset. By this time, lots of people were watching.

Kurt eyed him. "Blaine what are you-" but he was ignored as Blaine ran back to the group with Lily and started dancing with the boys and Lily. Then he started singing.

(**Blaine**) You're in control  
Pressin' pause on my heartbeat  
Someone stole all the air  
So I can't speak now  
I know the chase is on  
I feel as though  
My time has come

How many times do I fly  
Through your head space  
Now it's speeding away  
From the safe place

Yeah, your skin  
The touch, the kiss  
The rush too much  
And here it comes

Then all the boys started to sing with Blaine.

(**All**) When your lips touch mine  
It's the kiss of life  
I know  
I know that it's a little bit frightening  
We might as well be playing  
With lightning

We touch like,  
Like it's our first time  
Oh oh  
I know that it's a little bit frightening  
We might as well be playing  
With lightning now

Oh oh  
Oh oh

Blaine was singing to Kurt, and then he came and pulled Kurt into the dance as the other boys and Lily pulled people from the crowd to dance with them. People from the crowd also joined in on their own.

(**Blaine**) Just you and me and the  
Coats in the back room  
Learning things they don't  
Teach in the classroom

Now, you're here  
I feel the fear  
But everything  
Is oh so clear

I've been addicted to you  
Since the first hit  
Out of control like a surge of electric

Yeah, your skin  
The touch, the kiss  
The rush, too much  
And here it comes

(**All**) When your lips touch mine  
It's the kiss of life  
I know  
I know that it's a little bit frightening  
We might as well be playing  
With lightning

(**All**) We touch like,  
Like it's our first time  
Oh oh  
I know that it's a little bit frightening  
We might as well be playing  
With lightning now

Sebastian, Hunter, and David then went into these complicated flips and moves as Blaine jumped up onto benches. By now everybody in the mall was watching, from all 4 floors.

(**All**) Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh

Your skin, the touch  
The kiss, too much  
Your skin, the touch  
The kiss, the rush  
Your skin, the touch  
The kiss, too much  
The rush, the rush  
The rush, the rush

When your lips touch mine  
It's the kiss of life  
I know  
I know that it's a little bit frightening  
We might as well be playing  
With lightning

We touch like,  
Like it's our first time  
Oh oh  
I know that it's a little bit frightening  
We might as well be playing  
With lightning now

Oh oh  
Oh oh

They ended and everybody in the building started clapping and whistling. Kurt ran over to Blaine and threw his arms around him, ignoring the fact that Blaine was sweaty,

"Best. Birthday present. Ever."

* * *

**Sorry it isn't very long, but I enjoyed writing it. That song was 'Lightning' by The Wanted. Courtesy of AliceInRavenclaw for suggesting the song. The sunglasses are real, look them up on Google images, and a pic of Kurt wearing brown ones will show up. And I think the rings are real, I tried to make them sound as real as possible. Until next time! Next chapter is longer, so it may be a while.**


	41. Chapter 41

**I know I'm really late, I got sick, and then I got grounded for 2 weeks, and then I got sick again, and I still am sick, I have been for over a week, it's cold season here. And here is this new chapter… it's a good chapter, but not my favorite, at all. It was really hard to write. I may have to kill myself for this chapter, but enjoy? This is May 27****th**** 2014. BTW the restaurant that is mentioned is real. Look it up. And part of the prompt for this chapter belongs to Miss Hana author of the Klaine fanfic Twisted Fate. Also happy belated 26****th**** birthday to Darren Criss!**

**Beta: kaylastargirl, but this chapter is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine, I really wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could, but that didn't work out. **

**To: sabrina, oh thanks! I plan to write as long as this chapter takes me, it could be 3 chapters, or it could be 40, which it most likely will be, but thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: Do you own Glee? I have a few CD's and games, but that's about the extent to which I own Glee. Other than that, I do not. Story within my head, this is actually a lot longer than what I had thought. I thought it would be about 20 chapters, and yet, here we are at chapter 41! Wow, how'd that happen?**

* * *

Blaine

Tuesday. Kurt's birthday. Finally, Kurt was 21. Blaine was taking Kurt out to a fancy Italian restaurant. They were getting ready to go and Kurt came out wearing a dashing Navy Blue suit and tie. Blaine was wearing a Grey suit and bowtie. Kurt refused to let Blaine gel his hair, so it was left curly.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"Italian," Blaine replied.

"That's all I'm going to get out of you isn't it?" Kurt asked.

"Yep, because it's a surprise," Blaine said.

Kurt crossed his arms and stuck out his lip and pouted. "But it's my _birthday_."

"Exactly why it's a surprise," Blaine said kissing Kurt on the lips.

"You know a guy can only take so many surprises, I mean first the ring, and then the flash mob…" Kurt trailed off.

"And those turned out pretty awesome didn't they?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes, they were pretty awesome, so I guess I shouldn't be worried."

"Nope you shouldn't, now shall we go?" Blaine asked in his dapper voice while holding out his arm.

"We shall, oh so dapper Blaine." Kurt said in his attempt at a posh voice and failing. Blaine laughed as Kurt took his arm and they headed out.

"Don't ever let me do that again," Kurt said.

"Why? It was cute," Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes as they got in a taxi. And their driver was, none other than Karofsky's uncle Stan.

"Hey kiddos! Another date?" Stan asked.

Blaine blinked. "You remember us?" he asked

"Sure do, know where to?" Stan asked

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Yeah Blaine, where to?"

Blaine leaned forward and whispered where they were going. Stan nodded and they were off.

Kurt huffed. "I can't believe you still won't tell me where we're going for my birthday."

"You'll find out soon enough," Blaine said.

"It's your birthday, eh? How old are ya?" Stan asked.

"21," Kurt replied proudly.

"Well happy birthday kid," Stan replied.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

"You're welcome," Stan replied and they pulled up to their location, they were only about 4 blocks from the apartment, but Blaine wanted to take a cab.

Blaine paid Stan despite his protests, and got out and held the door open for Kurt as he climbed out of the cab, eyes wide in astonishment. Blaine slid his arm through Kurt's as Kurt was still speechless.

They entered and went to the podium where a waiter was. Blaine asked him a simple question, "Ciao signore, si fa per caso parla italiano?" but in Italian. (translation: Hello sir, do you by any chance speak Italian?)

The waiter smiled proudly, "Sì, lo so, signore. Avete una prenotazione?" (translation: Yes I do sir. Do you have a reservation?)

"Sì, Blaine Anderson 06:00," he replied. (translation: Yes, Blaine Anderson for 6'oclock)

The waiter checked his list. "Proprio qui. Si prega di seguire me in questo modo al vostro tavolo," he said and headed off, Kurt and Blaine right behind him. (translation: Right here. Please follow me right this way to your table)

Kurt stared at Blaine in astonishment. Then he stared at the restuarant in astonishment. The waiter set them at a table near the stage. He gestured for them to sit. They sat.

"Il server sarà con voi momentaneamente. Godere," the waiter said as he handed them both menus and walked off. (Translation: Your server will be with you momentarily. Enjoy)

Blaine looked over his menu and when he looked up Kurt was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Who _are_ you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine chuckled "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Exactly what I sad. Who are you. Who are you and what have you done with my Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I'm still me..." Blaine said.

"no you're not. You were just apeaking to waitstaff. In _Italian_. I didn't even _know_ yoiu spoke Italian," Kurt said.

"It never came up-" Blaine was cut off.

"And then youi take me here! To a fancy Italian restuarant! But no just any Italian restuarant. No you took me to _Lattanzi_! Lattanzi, the best Italian restuarant in town!" Kurt said.

"I'm sorry? I thought we could get dinner and a show?" Blaine said looking baffled.

"Oh no! BB, I love it! Just some heads up would have been nice. Especially the Italian thing, you made me feel like an idiot not knowing you spoke Italian. You have to sing to me in Italian some day," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. Relieved. "Promise, one day. And now you can talk to me in French and I can talk to you in Italian," he said.

"Okay, will do" Kurt said then he looked over his menu and then back up at Blaine again. "How did you even get _in _here? Don't you have to call like a year ahead of time?" he asked.

Blaine laughed. "No. Only 2 months, and it helps that my dad is the best lawyer in the counrty and my mom is one of the most generous people in the country and that your dad is a congressman."

"You are ridiculous, you've been planning this for _2 months_? You are a better romantic than you give yourself credit for Anderson," Kurt said.

"Whatever Hummel," he replied.

"Where did you learn Italian ayways?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, I learned when I was living in Italy one summer," Blaine replied.

"You lived in _Italy_? And you just neglected to tell me this?" Kurt asked.

"Um, I was 10 and visiting relativs. I'm Italian, Filipino, and Hawaiian you know," he said.

"Yes I know, that's where you get all your beauty and good looks from," Kurt said and then looked around. "Where is our waiter?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged and looked down at his menu when he felt a presence near him and he heard a fairly familiar voice say "Hi, my name is Jeremiah and I will be your server ton- Blaine?" the guy said.

Blaine looked up and saw the face he thought he would never see again- Jeremiah.

"J-Jeremiah? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked wide eyed.

"You two know each other?' Kurt asked.

"Yes Blaine serenaded me at the GAP where I worked back when Blaine was in high school, it got me fired and I turned him down because he was underaged," Jeremiah said not taking his eyes off Blaine.

"You know, you're actually really handsome now that you're out of high school, and you're not underaged anymore," Jeremiah said.

"Well, Jeremiah, I'm-" Kurt started but was cut off by Jeremiah.

"You know what, I'll be right back," he said and disapeared.

"Well this is great, now how am I going to eat?" Kurt mumbled, ignoring what Jeremiah had said.

Blaine just stared at where Jeremiah was standin. Apparently Kurt noticed and was going to say something when Jeremiah appeared with some waiters, but _onstage_. Jeemiah had a microphone.

"Hello everybody! I'm Jeremiah, one of your waiters today, and we're going to start the show a little early today, we would like to sing a song before the real performance starts, so this is for you Blaine," Jeremiah said and winked.

Blaine had even wider eyes and Kurt looked mad. Jeremiah then chose that moment to start singing.

**Jeremiah:**  
Ooohoo!  
Let me tell yah now  
Ooh  
When I had you to myself,  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always make you  
Stand out in a crowd  
Someone picked you from the bunch,  
One glance is all it took  
And now it's much too late for me  
To take a second look

Blaine suddenly formed a plan in his head. He was going to reject Jeremiah flat out, in front of everybody and Kurt. He started grinning like an idiot, not noticing Kurt on the verge of tears.

**Jeremiah (The Waiters): **Oh baby,  
Give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
But now since I've seen you in his arms (I want you back)

Suddenly Kurt stood up abruptly and ran out. Blaine shot up and called out his name. He didn't respond, so he threw a few 20's on the table and ran out after him, calling his name. He got outside and saw Kurt running in the direction of their apartment. Blaine didn't know why Kurt was running away; they were having a nice night.

Blaine ran after Kurt all the way back to their apartment. Kurt arrived first, about a block ahead of Blaine. Blaine ran into the house and Kurt was nowhere to be found. Blaine heard crying in their room, so he went to open the door but it was locked. He knocked softly.

"Kurt?" he called.

"Go away," Kurt said through tears.

"Kurt, Boo, please, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"I said go away," Kurt said.

"No, I'm not going away until you tell me what's wrong," Blaine said.

Suddenly the door flew open. "You want to know what's wrong?!" Kurt yelled. "What's wrong is a guy just sang a song about wanting you back and you just sat there grinning like an idiot!"

"Kurt I-" Blaine started but Kurt wasn't finished.

"How is that supposed to make me feel, huh? It freaking sucks! And to top that off, you didn't even tell me about this guy! I've told you everything about me! I feel like I don't even know you! I feel like I know more about Chandler that I do you!" Kurt ranted.

Blaine lost it then. "There you go, bringing Chandler into this! You yell at me about a guy pinning after me, but you totally ignore the fact that Chandler is doing the same thing to you!"

"What are you talking about?! All I said is that he may like me! I never got conformation of that!" Kurt yelled as he stormed into the living room.

"Oh, please! I see the way he looks at you! And he gives you compliments all the time! He even glares at me whenever I'm around! How could you not notice?!" Blaine yelled following Kurt out into the living room.

"Because I'm too busy paying attention to you! Or thinking _about _you! All Chandler is to me is a friend!"

"But is that all you are to Chandler?! You're leading him on!"

"No I'm not! You know what?! I'm done! I'm done with this!" Kurt yelled as he stormed back into their room and pulled out a bag and went to the closet and took clothes out and started putting them into the bag.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, now not yelling.

"I don't know! I just have to get out of here!" Kurt yelled.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Blaine asked, now on the verge of tears.

Kurt softened a little bit "No! BB, no. I just, I need a break right now to clear my head," Kurt had stopped yelling as he went over to the vanity and put his stuff into the bag.

"How long will you be gone?" Blaine asked, voice cracking.

"I don't know. It could be a few minutes, or a few hours, or a few days. I really don't know. I really need to clear my head," Kurt said zipping up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He started walking out of the room but Blaine caught his arm.

"Please, Kurt, don't go," Blaine said, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kurt leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry," he said pulling back and then he left.

Blaine went into the living room and leaned against the wall facing the door. He slid down the wall and he put his head into his hands and just cried. He broke down and cried.

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

**I'm sorry! Don't hate me! But every couple has fights! I'm so sorry! I hate this chapter too! Just don't kill me! All will be well soon! I swear! *Cowers in a corner* Just don't hit me! I know you all hate me, but wait for the next chapter please before you kill me! Please review even to tell me how much you hate this chapter, I won't mind.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I know you probably hate me right now… but I'm trying to get you to love me! And don't worry, Klaine is endgame, always will be for me. I really hope this chapter makes up for the last**** chapter? Not completely… but maybe partially? This is still May 27****th**** 2014.**

**Beta: kaylastargirl**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Kurt

Walking out that door was the hardest thing he ever had to do. And yes he _had_ to walk out that door. He needed time to think, alone. He didn't know where he was going to go. He knew he wasn't going to his brother's. He _definitely _wasn't going there. He couldn't deal with them right now. Maybe Nick and Jeff's? No, they were more Blaine's friends than his. Same with Wes and David, and besides Lily was staying with them at the moment. He didn't want to explain to her what had happened.

Suddenly it hit him. He knew who he could call. Sebastian. He had no room to judge. Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed Bas' number and waited.

Voicemail. "_You've reached Sebastian Smythe. I'm probably too busy hanging out with my boyfriend Hunter to give a flying shit about you right now. So leave your name and number and I'll call you back whenever I feel like giv__ing a shit.*BEEP*_" Kurt rolled his eyes and hung up without leaving a message.

He started walking again; he knew a place that would still be open. The NYADA auditorium, the school was always open on a weeknight for clubs and stuff, so he headed off in that direction. He wasn't going to sleep there, but he could go there to clear his head and figure out where he was going to go.

He arrived at the school and went into the auditorium. He set his bag on one side of the stage and then plugged in his iPod. He sat on the edge of the stage and started thinking. He started thinking about his future. He knew he wanted Blaine in it. But he couldn't get over the fact that he knew next to nothing about Blaine. And then Blaine got mad that he hung out with Chandler. Chandler, the guy that has could not ever be compared to Blaine.

He sat there thinking for about 20 minutes, and then he decided he needed to sing out his feelings. He got out a microphone and stand and set it up. He then chose a song on his iPod and went to the microphone. He closed his eyes and waited for the song to start. When the song started, he kept his eyes closed as he sang.

(Kurt) Guess mine is not the first heartbroken,  
My eyes are not the first to cry.  
I'm not the first to know  
There's just no getting over you.

Kurt let the tears fall down his face as he sang, not noticing the door of the auditorium opening and someone coming in.

(Kurt) I know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you.  
But, baby can't you see  
There's nothing else for me to do?  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

He couldn't help but think about Blaine. All the good times, and all the bad. Still not noticing the person come and sit down watching, as Kurt's eyes were still closed.

(Kurt) But now,  
There's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside.  
I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you.

My head is saying "Fool! Forget him"  
My heart is saying, "Don't let go"  
Hold on to the end,  
That's what I intend to do.  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

But now,  
There's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside.  
I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you.

Kurt heard clapping and his eyes flew open. When he saw who it was he quickly wiped away his tears.

"Ch-Chandler, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I was coming to practice, and I hear the most beautiful voice singing. So I came in and saw that it was you and listened. You were very good by the way. But are you alright?" Chandler asked from where he was at in the seats.

Kurt blushed a little. "Thanks you. And no, I'm not alright. I just had a big fight with Blaine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chandler asked nodding to the chair next to him.

Kurt started to shake his head, but then nodded. He came off the stage and sat next to Chandler, well with one seat in between them.

"So what happened?" Chandler asked, concerned.

"Well, we were out for my birthday dinner at Lattanzi, and our waiter was a guy Blaine used to have a crush on. He started singing a song to Blaine about wanting him back, and Blaine just sat there grinning like an idiot!" Kurt cried putting his face into his hands.

"Hey, hey, sh, sh, it's okay," Chandler soothed running a hand along Kurt's back.

Kurt sniffed. "And so I ran out of the restaurant, and he ran after me. We got home and had a yelling match. I then packed a bag and told him that I needed a break."

"Well in my opinion, any guy that acts like that doesn't deserve you," Chandler said.

Kurt gave a small laugh. "Thanks, I think. I think you've really helped me."

Chandler cocked his head. "How's that?" he asked.

"Just by listening and not judging me."

"It's not my place to judge," Chandler said leaning back in his seat.

Kurt gave a small smile. "So what about you? You said you needed to practice."

"Nah, I think I'm good," Chandler said.

"No, go ahead, you can choose a song on my iPod if you want," Kurt offered.

"Do you have Taylor Swift?" Chandler asked.

Kurt gave another small laugh. "Of course."

"Well okay then," Chandler said and with that he got up and went up to the stage and he looked through Kurt's iPod. He picked a song and went over to the microphone, lowering it a little.

The music started and Kurt recognized it immediately. His eyes went as wide as golf balls as Chandler started to sing.

(Chandler) You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

Kurt couldn't believe it. He was pretty sure Chandler was singing it to him. It would fit the situation a little.

(Chandler) I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story like I do.

Kurt didn't like the fact that Chandler was referring to Blaine as a girl, he hated that part very much.

(Chandler) But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Kurt didn't realize the song was over. And when he did he realized that his mouth was hanging open. He closed it immediately and clapped. Not slowly, but not fast either.

Chandler jumped off the stage and made his way back to Kurt.

"So? What did you think? It was for you," Chandler said sitting back down.

"I-I see that. I don't know what to say," Kurt said.

"Then don't. Let me. Kurt, I thought you were amazing the first time I laid eyes on you. And now that you and Blaine are done, I want a chance with you," Chandler said.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He was still speechless. Blaine was right, he was leading Chandler on. He finally found his words and was going to say something, but was stopped when he felt a mouth in his. Chandler's to be exact, and his tongue was demanding entrance into his mouth.

Kurt pulled away as soon as he processed what was happening. After he pulled away, he brought up his hand and slapped Chandler across the face and stood up.

"How _dare_ you! Just because Blaine and I had a fight-which was mostly about you by the way-does _not _mean we are broken up. And then to kiss me like that! Not even seeing if your feelings were reciprocated! Because by the way, they aren't. They _definitely _are not! Blaine is the only man I will _ever_ love, and I don't want to talk to you again! Blaine was right. I was leading you on," Kurt yelled at Chandler and he ran up to the stage and grabbed his bag and iPod and started walking towards the door.

"Kurt, I'm not sorry, please don't go, I know you have feeling for me!" Chandler called after him.

Kurt stopped where he was at, about 6 feet away from the door and turned to Chandler. Chandler smirked.

Kurt then yelled profanities in French, such profanities that would have made Sue Sylvester and Santana proud. He yelled one last word at him and then flipped him the bird, and then turned around and walked out of the school.

He got out onto the street and walked. He had no idea where he was walking too. Then it hit him. He had cheated on Blaine. He let the tears flow as he was in guilt. He didn't pay attention to where he was walking to, dodging people as he walked.

He then stopped, realizing where he was at. Home. Back at his apartment. He walked up to the door and stopped, sliding down against the wall next to the door. Waiting.

* * *

**Am I forgiven yet? Or almost anyways? The next chapter should get me forgiven completely. You think?** **By the way if you want to follow me on twitter, I'm at (at sign)iluvglee10121. My profile picture is of ****Klaine, ****and my header is of Klaine. Surprised? Anyways… ****I tweet random crap, and I will tweet whenever I have**** a new chapter of AVKLS posted.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Heyyyyyy! So here's the next chapter! It's been a hectic week, I signed up for my classes for high school! I've got all 4 years planned out. So it's been a stressful week. I know you probably still hate me, but I hope this chapter makes up for it? I really think this is a good chapter. The first song that Blaine 'writes' is the original song 'Change' from AliceInRavenclaw. Check out her stories they're really good. This chapter takes place right about the same time the last one starts. So it's still May 27****th**** 2014, but it will tie into the last chapter also.**

**Reviews: To Guest: I'm sorry if you don't like what Blaine does in this chapter? I mean I kinda wrote this before you gave me the review, but your review is taken to heart. I hope you enjoy!**

**To Layy from chapter 41: Sorry your computer lost the story… but glad you found it again!**

**To sabrina: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Beta: kaylastargirl**

**Disclaimer: Okay if you seriously still think I own Glee or anything you recognize then you seriously need to get yourself checked into a mental hospital like right away. I mean there is something really wrong with you if you still think I own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine

Blaine sat there and cried for God knows how long. It could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours. He didn't know, and he didn't care. All he knew was that it felt like an eternity.

He knew that he couldn't sit there forever, so he got up and started pacing. But that didn't help. Suddenly he had an inspiration for a song. He flew into his room, dug around for his song book, and found it. He tore it open to a new page and started to write, he wrote for what seemed like ever. He then pulled his guitar to start playing but stopped. His guitar, the one Kurt got him, he started to cry again. How could he be so stupid? He should have known that Kurt was going to be mad. And yelling at him hadn't helped.

He wiped away his tears and took off his suit jacket that was tear stained, and took off his tie. He grabbed his guitar and songbook and moved out onto the couch in the living room. He set up his song book so he could see it, and then brought his guitar onto his lap, letting his emotions pour into the one song he's finished. He called it 'Change' and he thought it represented how he felt at that moment.

(Blaine)The words that hurt The words that sting Now I know What they mean When they say Silence speaks louder than words If I could I would go back to the past Fix this mess

This is me now Saying I'm sorry I'm on my knees Baby please I'm lost without you Can't find my way Through this maze I need to gaze Into your eyes Hear my cries Can't change who I was But I can change who I will be

As time goes by I wonder why I let you walk away Think again I need you to stay Hold me close Tell me it will be okay I was wrong

This is me now Saying I'm sorry I'm on my knees Baby please I'm lost without you Can't find my way Through this maze I need to gaze Into your eyes Hear my cries Can't change who I was But I can change who I will be

Blaine was so wrapped up in his song, letting a few tears escape as he sang; that he didn't notice the door opening and someone stepping in, on the verge of tears themselves, as he sang the last 2 verses of the song.

(Blaine)Too late now You walked away Left me in tears Nothing I can do I just can't get over you I will be okay Only in my dreams

This is me now Saying I'm sorry I'm on my knees Baby please I'm lost without you Can't find my way Through this maze I need to gaze Into your eyes Hear my cries Can't change who I was But I can change who I will be

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt standing there, tears in his eyes, and suit all messed up. Blaine set down his guitar against the wall next to the couch. He stood up and Kurt dropped his bag on the floor and ran into Blaine's arms.

"How long were you standing there?" Blaine asked into Kurt's neck, holding him tight.

"I heard the whole song. And I'm so, so, sorry," Kurt said into Blaine's hair, now in tears.

"No, no, I'm sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have let you walk out that door," Blaine said.

"I shouldn't have walked out the door," Kurt cried. "Because after that I did something bad, I'm so sorry for it."

Blaine pulled away a little and looked at Kurt. "What did you do?" he asked.

Kurt looked down, "I cheated."

Blaine felt his heart break in two. The person he loved more than anything in the world, cheated on him. "How?" he croaked out.

"You were right, I was leading Chandler on. I went to NYADA to clear my head. I was singing, he came in and then we talked. Then he sang me a song. Obviously meant for me. When he was done he told me he had feelings for me. I didn't respond because I was in shock. But then he kissed me. At first I didn't realize what was happening, I was still in shock. But once I realized what was happening, I pulled away immediately! I then slapped him and yelled at him and told him I never wanted to see him again. He then told me to stop and I yelled at him in French and flipped him off. I then just walked, and before I knew it I was home. I sat down next to the door, and then I heard you singing. Obviously an original, and when I heard the words, I came in. I am so sorry BB." Kurt cried into his hands.

Blaine was instantly relieved. He did the only thing he could think of. He laughed. Kurt looked up at him, "why are you laughing? I just told you I _cheated_ and you're laughing," he asked.

Blaine took Kurt's hands into his. "Kurt look at me."

Kurt looked up at him. "You did _not _cheat," Blaine said.

"But-"

"No, listen to me. If you did not insinuate or want the kiss, then it is not cheating. If you had gone along and kissed him back _then_ it would have been cheating. But you didn't, so it's not cheating. Understand me?" Blaine said kissing Kurt's hands.

Kurt nodded, "can we please pretend this night never happened please?" he asked.

"No," Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the mouth. "Because it's your birthday."

Kurt groaned, "I forgot, and I haven't even had any alcohol yet."

"Well then, let's get you some," Blaine said and he went into the kitchen and poured 2 glasses of red wine and brought them over and handed one to Kurt.

"Let's sit on the couch," Blaine said and they went over and Kurt snuggled into Blaine's arms, wine on the coffee table.

They sat there for a little while before Blaine spoke up. "You know when I was grinning like an idiot earlier, I was grinning because I had a plan in my head and I was excited."

"And what was that?" Kurt squeaked.

"I was going to reject him, in public, in front of you and all of the other people around, as payback for all those years ago," Blaine said.

"And aren't you glad he did?" Kurt asked.

"Yes because if he hadn't I probably wouldn't have met you, and I'm glad he rejected me! And I meant what I said in the song. I'll change for you. We can talk about everything and nothing about me, okay?" Blaine said.

"Yes, but tomorrow. Okay, love?" Kurt asked.

"Yep, tomorrow and forever you will be mine." Blaine said kissing Kurt's head.

They lay like that, Kurt in Blaine's arms for what seems like hours when Kurt looks up at Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yes?"

"Sing to me?" he asked.

"Sing what?" Blaine asked.

"Anything, just sing to me," he says.

Blaine thinks of something to sing, when it hit's him, the perfect song.

(Blaine) You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left the small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts  
I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes  
But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh oh ohh  
And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said I'll ever leave you alone

You said  
I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine

(Hold on, make it last)  
(Hold on, never turn back)  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
(Yes, yes), Do you believe it?  
(Yes, yes), We're gonna make it now  
(Yes, yes) and I can see it I can see it now

Blaine finished and heard Kurt lightly snoring. He kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"Happy birthday, Kurt. You are the best thing that has ever been mine," he said and then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So am I forgiven now? I worked hard on this chapter… please review? And if you want to follow me on twitter I'm at (at sign)iluvglee10121. My profile pic is of Klaine, and my header is of Klaine. And until next chapter. I may or may not post really soon because I just started softball and it's taking up a lot of my time. So sorry if I'm late with the next chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey, sorry, um, my computer broke, and I've been busy with softball, I have a lot of injuries from it now, and then I had Spring Break, which I went to the east coast, it was awesome. I rode the tallest coaster in the world which happens to be the fastest coaster in the US, twice. And then I got to go to NYC for the first time, it was like a dream, and then I went to Philadelphia and saw Independence Hall and the Liberty Bell and then I went to Valley Forge and saw George Washington's winter headquarters during the Revolutionary war. Anyways, after my computer was fixed, my files were lost because I put the files on a flash drive, but then I lost the flash drive. Smart, right? So here's this chapter. I don't think it has much to do with the plot of the story, nor does the next one, just thought some randomness would be good. This is Thursday May 29****th**** 2014. Also, one more thing, I'm starting a new story soon, and would you guys please read and review it? It's called 'Aphrodite'' and it would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: You need to be put on the 4****th**** floor of St. Mungo's if you think I own this, because obviously there is a really strong spell put on you if you still think I own any of this.**

**Reviews: To: sabrina: Awww, shucks. Thank you! You're so sweet!**

**To: unsure from chapter 6: sorry, can't fix it, the file for that chapter expired, but thanks for letting me know!**

**To: hard to read from chapter 12: Thanks! I think I fixed them, let me know if it still needs fixed!**

**To: Layy: Thanks! You're sweet, I try to make it perfect.**

**Beta: this chapter is unbetaed because I wanted to get this out quick.**

Kurt

Kurt was ready to go back to school. He and Blaine had skipped the day before to each other's promise. They talked about everything and nothing all day the previous day. And Kurt didn't really feel like facing Chandler the day before, but he was now ready.

Blaine walked Kurt to his classroom and gave him a quick kiss before hurrying off to his class. Kurt walked in and found an empty chair next to Rachel, so he sat down next to her.

"Hi Rach," he said, smiling.

"Hey Kurt. What, not hanging out with Chandler today?" she asked.

Kurt's smile darkened. "Chandler can go screw himself," he scowled.

Rachel raised an eyebrow but didn't press on. "So where were you yesterday?"

"Blaine and I stayed home and talked," Kurt said, his smile back.

"Oh, is that _all_ you did? Or was there more?" she asked.

Kurt blushed a deep scarlet red. "Maybe, but that's none of your business. Just like it's none of my business on what you and my brother do."

"I'll take that as a yes. And if you must know, Finn and I-"

"RACHEL!"

"Sorry," she snickered, "I couldn't resist."

"If you weren't pregnant with my niece and nephew right now I would hit you," Kurt threatened.

Rachel gasped. "You would hit mwah?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"Fine, so how was your birthday?" she asked.

"I'll tell you at lunch, it's a very long and drama filled story," Kurt said.

"Okay, but I will hold you to that," Rachel said.

Just then Chandler walked into the room. He stopped and scanned the room and smiled when he saw Kurt. Kurt internally groaned as he saw him walking towards them. He stopped just in front of Kurt and Rachel.

"Hello Rachel. Hello Kurt," Chandler smiled.

"Go away Chandler," Kurt growled.

"Woah, what's got you in a mood?" Chandler asked.

"You, you bastard, now I repeat, _go away_," Kurt sneered.

"Only because you asked _so nicely_," Chandler winked and walked away to the opposite side of the room and took a seat.

Kurt turned and saw Rachel silently laughing. "What?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, I've just missed you and your snarky ways," Rachel replied.

Kurt tolled his eyes and paid attention to Mr. Lebowitz as he had just entered the room.

By the time lunch came around Rachel was bouncing in her seat. One of the teachers even asked her if she had to go to the bathroom. When class was over Rachel grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him out of the school and to Grounded. She ordered herself a Chai tea, and Kurt a Grande Non-fat Mocha, and a promise to come to work later. She sat Kurt down at the table that Kurt and Blaine had met at and sat down herself.

"Okay, spill. What went down on your birthday to make you hate Chandler's guts? I want every little detail. Now," Rachel demanded.

So Kurt told her everything, literally, _everything_. From the cab ride to the fight to what he yelled at Chandler to the song Blaine wrote. Kurt took a drink of his coffee when he was done and waited for Rachel's reaction.

"Wow, well first, Blaine is a major romantic, no matter how hard he tries to deny it. Second, Chandler is a _creep_. And third, I think you had every right to be mad, but I think Blaine was right also," Rachel said.

"Really? I mean, Blaine had every right looking back on it now, but you didn't think I was over reacting?" Kurt asked.

"No. If Finn and I weren't married and I wasn't pregnant, I would have acted the same way. But I am the only woman Finn smiles like an idiot at. If he's smiling like an idiot when another woman is singing to him, then he's either thinking about me, or something stupid like a Llama driving a convertible or something like that," Rachel said laughing.

Kurt was going to try and defend his brother, but he couldn't think of anything to say to defend him, so instead he laughed. "Hey, Llama's are _very_ smart. You never know, they could drive convertibles, you know, after their done spitting on it. And I bet you Puck was the one that taught the Llama to drive," he said.

Rachel was laughing in her seat. And Kurt was laughing right along with her. "Oh my God, Kurt, I don't think I've laughed this much since, well, since I can remember. Thank you," Rachel said wiping a tear from her eye.

"You're welcome," Kurt said and checked his phone. "Come on, we have to get back to school."

They stood up and went back to school. They got through the rest of the day without disturbance from Chandler. Until Kurt started to leave for work.

Rachel had left for work and Kurt had to walk to work. He started walking and then he was right there walking right next to him. Kurt stopped and turned to Chandler.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chandler asked.

"Just what I said, what is wrong with you?" Kurt asked, stepping closer to him and getting into his face.

"What's wrong with me is I'm in love with you," Chandler said and then he kissed Kurt, again.

Kurt stepped back and slapped him, again. "Leave me the hell alone! I'm in love with Blaine! Not you!" he hissed.

"I could change that if you would just give me a chance, Kurt," Chandler said as he scowled.

"I'm not going to give you a chance, because I'm with Blaine. I love him with all my heart and I hope to marry him and have kids with him one day. I would've maybe hung out with you more in a few days after I cooled down about what you did because I like you Chandler. But as a _friend_. But now I won't even consider it because you keep pursuing me romantically. If you can't accept me as a friend, then I don't want anything to do with you. I'm sorry, but leave me alone," Kurt said to Chandler and then walked away.

"You're going to regret your choice Kurt," Chandler called after him.

"I doubt that," Kurt yelled over his shoulder.

Kurt arrived at work and went to see his boss Isabelle.

"Hello Isabelle. What do I need to do today?" he asked.

"Well right now you need to come and sit down," Isabelle said and pointed to the chair next to her at the conference table.

"Okay. Am I in trouble?" Kurt asked.

"Hmn? Oh! No, no, no. I guess that's what it looks like doesn't it? No, I just wanted to catch up and talk to you about your life. It seems we don't do that anymore," Isabelle said.

"Oh, okay. Phew, I thought I was in trouble," Kurt said setting down his messenger bag and sitting down.

"It's oka. So, I want to know what is going on in your life right this very minute. Like how was your birthday? Why didn't you come to work yesterday? And what has you so stressed right now?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh you don't want to hear that. It's so full of drama," Kurt said waving his hand to dismiss the thought and he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.

"Kurt. I live in drama. I work in the fashion industry. I think I can handle your drama in life. Now spill," Isabelle demanded.

Kurt sighed. "Okay fine, but it's a _looong_ story," he said and then told her everything. From what happened on his birthday to what he and Blaine talked about the day before, he didn't go into detail about what they talked about, but he told her the gist of it. He also told her about his conversation with Rachel and his conversation with Chandler on the way into work. And the whole time she didn't interrupt, well only to ask really important questions.

"Does Blaine know about your most recent conversation with Chandler?" Isabelle asked after he saw finished.

"No, like I said, it happened on my way to work today," Kurt said.

"Well then I want you to go home and tell him. Right now. Take the rest of work off today. No if's, ands, or buts' about it," Isabelle said.

"But-"

"I said no buts'. But before you go, I want to talk to you about something," Isabelle said.

"Okay. What?" Kurt asked.

"How long have you been an Intern here?" she asked.

"About a year and a half. Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because my assistant recently moved on. And I think it's time you were promoted," Isabelle said.

"Really?!" Kurt asked.

"Really. You get about 5 dollars more an hour. But you would also have to come in on Sundays for the day and be on call if I need you," Isabelle said.

"Who cares? This is great news! I can't believe this! I can't wait to go home and tell Blaine! Thank you!" Kurt said as he stood up. He went over and hugged Isabelle.

"You're welcome. Now go home," Isabelle said.

"Thank you!" Kurt yelled over his shoulder as he headed out.

He got home and realized that it was only 3:20. Lily didn't get home until 5 and Blaine didn't get home until 6:15. Kurt had some, well a lot of time to kill so he went into his room and got out his sketchbook and some pencils and started sketching some designs. He worked on a wedding dress that he was working on, and then some ball gowns, and finally some bowties. He finished and looked at the clock next to his bed. Only 4:15. So, he thought of something to do that he had never done before. Song writing. Blaine did it and made it seem hard, so he wanted to see if it actually was.

He got out a fresh notebook and opened to a blank page. He sat there and thought for a few minutes and then he thought of something to write. He wrote it down and all of a sudden he was writing very fast and then he had a song. He flipped to a new page and wrote another song, and before he knew it he had 5 or 6 songs.

Then he heard the front door open and he knew that Lily was home. He decided he would scare her. So he put his sketchbook, notebook, and pencils away and snuck out of his room. Lily had 'Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee' from Grease on her iPod on and she was dancing around the kitchen singing along as she made herself a sandwich.

"Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee, lousy with virginity," she sang as she wiggled her butt with her back to Kurt. She had a piece of bread in one hand and a butter knife in the other.

"Won't go to bed 'till I'm legally wed. I can't! I'm Sandra Dee!" Kurt walked up behind her.

"Watch it! Hey, I'm Doris Day; I was not brought up that way!" Kurt put his hands on Lily's shoulders and yelled "You're going to spoil your dinner!"

"Holy shit!" Lily yelled as she dropped the bread and knife on the counter and spun around. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Kurt was laughing so hard that he had to hold his sides.

"You're an ass. I thought you were at work!" Lily said.

"I can see that. But no, Isabelle let me come home early after she gave me a promotion," Kurt said.

"That's awesome! But you didn't have to scare me like that. That was a major Blaine move," Lily said.

"What can I say? He's rubbing off on me. You want to watch some reruns of 'Sing' with me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Lily said turning her iPod off, "I'll be in there in a minute."

"Okay," Kurt said and he went into the living room and then turned on the TV. He picked episode 9 of 'Sing' because he liked the whole thing with the bake sale and Diva off.

Lily came in a few minutes later with a sandwich. "Which episode?" she asked.

"Wheels. Diva off and bake sale," Kurt replied.

"Did Rachel really win the diva off in sophomore year?" Lily asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yes and last year during our diva off I won," Kurt said.

"You had another one?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I was fed up with her and her being a diva, so I challenged her and won. So we both won one," Kurt said.

"I would have loved to see that," Lily said.

"It wasn't all that interesting. Now eat with your mouth closed and watch," Kurt said.

They watched an entire episode and then Kurt got up to make dinner. He got out some potatoes, peppers, onions, and Kielbasas. He was making hash. He started chopping the peppers and onions when the front door opened and Blaine came in.

"Hey boo! Mmm, looks good. Whatcha cooking?' Blaine asked.

"Hash. Hey I have some exciting news, and some not so exciting new," Kurt said.

"Well I have some exciting news too. But I want yours first," Blaine said putting his arms around Kurt's waist and spinning him around.

"The good or not so good first?" Kurt asked, putting his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Start with the not so good." Blaine said.

So Kurt went into everything that happened with Chandler that day, including the kiss.

Blaine growled, "I'm going to kill him."

"No, you will not. I will handle this. I don't need you protecting me all the time," Kurt said.

"Fine, but if he kisses you again…"

"Then you can punch him. In the face and break his glasses. Okay?" Kurt asked.

"Okay."

Just then Lily came in and saw them and groaned. "So _this_ is what is holding up dinner. You know what? Out. You go talk or make out or whatever. _I'll_ finish dinner."

"But-" Kurt protested.

"Go. Now," Lily pointed.

"Fine, come on BB," Kurt said kissing Blaine on the nose.

They went out into the living room and sat on the couch. They tangled their legs together and they intertwined their fingers.

"So, what's your good news?" Blaine asked.

"Oh! Isabelle gave me a promotion!" Kurt said.

"That's great Boo!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yes, I get 5 dollars more an hour. But I also have to work on Sundays and I have to be on call if Isabelle needs anything," Kurt explained.

"So I get less time with you?" Blaine pouted.

"Yes, but that also means you can spend time with your friends. You know, the ones you abandoned for me," Kurt said.

"Hey! I saw them last week!" Blaine protested.

"Whatever. So what's your good news?" Kurt asked.

Blaine perked up, "Oh! I finished my song!"

"Wow, that's great BB!" Kurt said. 'I finished 5 today' he thought. He wasn't going to say anything because he didn't want to rain on Blaine's parade.

"Yeah, I thought that since I finished the song early, that we could g to 'Callbacks' this weekend and try it out," Blaine said.

"Yes, and we'll invite Lily, Finn, Rachel, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, and Hunter. Make it a party!" Kurt said.

"Okay! I'll call Wes and David, and I'll get Lily to call Jeff and Nick. You'll cover Sebastian and Hunter?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, and I'll ask Rachel tomorrow at school." Kurt said.

"Okay, so Saturday at 7:30?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, now go see if Lily'll call Jeff and I'll call Sebastian," Kurt said.

"Okay," Blaine said and he kissed Kurt on the forehead and got up. Suddenly Kurt's phone rang.

Kurt picked it up. "Well speak of the devil. I was about to call you."

"Well I do have impeccable timing," Sebastian replied.

"You know you're an ass. I called you 2 days ago and you're _just now _getting back to me?" Kurt asked.

"Oui. I know I am. But like my voicemail said, I was getting it on with Hunter and I couldn't give a shit. So I replied when I finally cared to give a shit," Sebastian replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I see. Forget I said anything. Wait, hold up. You speak French?' he asked.

"Yes I speak French. I lived in Paris," Sebastian said.

"Of course you did. So if you speak French, alors vous pouvez me comprendre?" Kurt asked. (Translation: then you can understand me?)

"Euh bah. Bon sang, j'ai dit que je parlais français. Cela signifie que je peux parler français," Sebastian said. (Translation: Uh duh. Geez, I said I spoke French. That meansI can speak French,)

"Just checking," Kurt replied. "So the reason I was calling you today was to see if you and Hunter wanted to go to 'Callbacks' on Saturday around 7:30. Blaine wrote a song and he's going to try it out."

"Hmmm, maybe. Who else is going to be there?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I don't know yet. But we're also asking Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Lily, Finn, and Rachel," Kurt said.

"Then yes," Sebastian said.

"Okay, see you Saturday," Kurt said.

"Au revoir," Sebastian said and then hung up.

Kurt hung up the phone and Blaine came out of the kitchen.

"Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Lily are all in," Blaine said.

"Sebastian and Hunter are in," Kurt said.

"All is left is Finn and Rachel," Blaine said.

"Yeah, hey, you want to get coffee tomorrow with me and Lily at 'Grounded'? Rachel'll be working," Kurt asked Blaine.

"Sure, that would be great, at lunch?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, Rachel is picking up an extra shift during lunch for some extra cash," Kurt said.

"Okay, but now… dinner."

**Longer chapter. So you like the snarky Kurt and Sebastian? Thought I would bring them back for a little while. So please check out my new fic 'Aphrodite' when you can. I should have it up sometime within the next week or so.**


	45. Chapter 45

**And as promised, a chapter that probably has nothing to do with the actual plot! But I hope you like it anyways, it took me twice to write it right. I think its crap personally, but you can decide for yourself.**

**Reviews: To sabrina: Well, here's the next chapter! Glad you love my story.**

**Disclaimer: *face palms and sighs* how many times do we have to go through this? I OWN NOTHING!**

**Beta: kaylastargirl**

Kurt

"Coffee, coffee, coffee," Kurt said walking with Lily into 'Grounded'.

"You've been saying that for the last block and a half. Shut up please," Lily said rolling her eyes.

Rachel had gone ahead of Kurt to work and Kurt had gone to pick up Lily. Blaine was running a little behind, so he was meeting them there. They entered and got to the back of the line, the _slow _line.

"Sorry, I didn't get coffee this morning so I need my coffee," Kurt replied.

"I can see that," Lily said looking at her watch, "we have about half an hour before we have to head back."

"Okay, as long as I get my coffee then I will be alright," Kurt said.

"Quit with the coffee! We'll get it soon!" Lily said smacking Kurt on the shoulder.

"Fine, fine. Are you going to sing tomorrow at 'Callbacks'?" Kurt asked.

"I might. Although I think I'll just let Blaine have his moment," Lily said.

Kurt snorted, "He won't have his moment. Rachel'll most likely go up and sing. She does every time we go there. It's rather annoying," he said as he stepped forward, they were now 5 people away from the counter. They could see Rachel in her apron and hat.

"Oh come on, she's not _that_ bad. I like her," Lily said.

"I _like_ her, heck I love her. She's my best friend. But she gets on my nerves a lot," Kurt said.

Suddenly someone from behind Kurt tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Chris? I thought you were in LA, and I thought you didn't like coffee."

Kurt knew that voice anywhere. He rolled his eyes and said, "Blaine, you know I hate being called Chris. I already threatedned to cut off Puckerman's balls and feed them to Lord Tubbington if he ever called me his boyfriends name again, so why would you call me Chris Colfer?" as he turned around and stopped. Blaine _did not _look like Blaine. He had no gel in his hair what so ever, his hair was longer, and he was wearing Vans, jeans, and a Spiderman t-shirt. Blaine didn't even _own_ any Spiderman t-shirts or Vans.

"Um, sho's Blaine? And why are you pretending you're not Chris? It's me, Darren. Darren Criss," the Blaine look alike said.

"Yeah right, and I'm the Pope. Come on Blaine, quit it out," Kurt said.

Lily nudged Kurt excitedly, "Um, Kurt? I don't think that's Blaine."

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Because _that's_ Blaine," she said pointing to an out of breath Blaine as he came running in.

"Shit Kurt, I'm sorry I'm late and-whoa, wait a minute. You're Darren Criss!" Blaine said looking at his look-alike.

"And you must be Blaine," Darren said.

"Yes, wait how did you know that?" Blaine asked wide eyed.

Kurt was getting more and more excited. "You really are Darren Criss! We're huge fans!" Kurt said bouncing up and down.

"I take it you aren't Chris? And you're not Diana? And that's not Lea at the counter?" Darren asked.

"Nope! I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel. This is Lily, and at the counter is Rachel," Kurt said bouncing in his spot.

"Will nobody tell me how Darren freakin' Criss knows my name?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt thought Darren was you and he kind of got sarcastic about it," Lily replied bouncing in her spot as well.

"I don't believe that you're all fans of me. I think you've just heard my name somewhere now you think you can pass off as fans," Darren said.

"No, we really are fans. We'll prove it to you after we order coffee," Blaine said as the four stepped up to the counter.

Rachel blinked and looked from Blaine to Darren and back. "Okay, either I'm losing my mind and seeing two of Blaine or that's Darren Criss."

"Both," Kurt and Lily replied.

"Okay, cool, oh, wait, hey! That's not nice!" Rachel said.

"It's extremely nice compared to what Santana would say," Kurt said.

"True. I don't know why you bother ordering, just give me the 15 bucks and get out of here so I can get Mr. Criss' order," Rachel said.

All three headed for their wallets but Lily pulled her money out the fastest and handed it to Rachel. "HA! Now you guys have to do dishes tonight!" she said as she handed the money to Rachel.

"You live together?" Darren asked.

"Kurt, Blaine, and I do. Rachel loves with her husband and her soon to be kids," Lily said.

Darren's eyebrows furrowed, "Soon to be kids?"

Lily gestured to Rachel's stomach. "She's pregnant with twins."

"Ahh. Makes sense now," he said and then turned to Rachel. "Can I have 2 grand**e** non fat vanilla lattes and 1 grande black coffee?"

"Wow, thirsty much?' Kurt asked.

"No, I'm meeting my friends Joey and Lauren-"

He was cut off by 4 shrieks coming from Kurt, Blaine, Lily, and Rachel. "Joey Richter and Lauren Lopez are coming! Totally awesome!" Kurt said.

"And you are slowly convincing me that you are fans. Slowly," Darren said. "You should sit with us and try to convince us that you're fans."

"Are you serious?! Thanks!" Blaine said.

"No fair! You guys always get the cool celebrities!" Rachel pouted. "That'll be $14.50 Mr. Criss."

"Call me Darren," Darren said. "And here you go," he said and winked at her as he handed over a credit card.

Rachel blushed and swiped the card and gave it back.

"Rachel," Kurt warned, "Control yourself. You're married to my brother and I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

Rachel rolled her eyes and handed them their coffee's.

Just then the door of the shop opened and in strolled a tall and skinny Joey Richter accompanied by a shorter brunette Lauren Lopez. They came up to the group and Joey clapped Blaine on the back.

"Wassup Criss! Wait a minute, you're not Darren!" Joey said.

"No duh idiot, I'm over here," Darren said.

"Darren! How'd that happen?" Lauren asked hugging her friend.

Meanwhile Kurt, Blaine, Lily, and Rachel were bouncing in their spots again.

"Guys these are some people I just met and they are trying to convince me that they are fans of me," Darren said to his friends.

"Not just you! But all of you! The whole cast of Starkid!" Blaine said.

Joey had to blink a few times while looking at Blaine. "Dude, you could start a fire with how much gel is in your hair."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Excuse him, he has no filter. You and Darren look a lot alike though."

"Here are your coffees," Rachel said and handed them out.

Joey and Lauren took the vanilla mocha's while Darren took the black coffee. "Why don't we sit and try to understand all your craziness," Darren said.

So they went over to the biggest table they had and it sat: Lauren, Lily, Kurt, Blaine, Darren, and Joey with Joey back next to Lauren.

Lauren looked at Blaine and Darren. "How'd that happen that you guys look alike?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I'm clueless. Just as we are as to why Kurt and Chris Colfer look alike and why Lily, Quinn, and Dianna Agron look alike."

"Who's Kurt, Lily, and Quinn?" Joey asked.

"Oh shit, sorry, I forgot I didn't actually introduce anyone. Sorry," Darren said and then introduced everybody.

"Quinn is a friend of ours that looks like Lily only shorter, longer hair, less piercings, and ginger red hair," Kurt explained.

"Ahhh! Ginger!" Blaine snickered.

"See? They keep trying to convince me that they're fans of us," Darren said.

"Hmm," Joey said rubbing his chin. "I'm not buying it either."

"What do we have to do to prove to you that we're fans?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. But we'll make you a deal. If you can convince us that you're fans us by the time we leave, we'll friend you on Facebook and we'll follow you on Twitter. But not only that, we'll do the same to everybody on your friend's lists on Facebook and Twitter," Lauren said. "Plus we'll get the entire cast of Starkid to do the same."

"Cool! Wait, and if we don't?" Kurt asked.

"Hmmm, then we'll meet up again tomorrow and you have to buy us lunch," Joey said.

"Deal," all three fans said at once.

"Okay, begin," Darren said sitting back in his chair.

"Well, I started watching Starkid back in 2010, Blaine didn't actually start watching until December but we know all the songs by heart," Kurt said.

"And I started watching AVPM when it was first released on YouTube. And I've met you all once before at LeakyCon 2012, but I've also met Darren here in New York when he was on Broadway. I've got framed autographed pictures of us both together," Lily said.

Blaine coughed, "And tell them what else."

"What? That's all," Lily said.

Kurt and Blaine laughed. "No, show them the tattoo," Kurt said.

"Why would I show them the tattoo of Blaine?" Lily asked.

"Oh, no. You told me that the tattoo was of Darren. You are not going to change it to me just because he's here. You got it before you met me and my hair is I _not _that long. Show it. Now," Blaine said.

"I don't want to," Lily said.

"Lily Montgomery! So help me God if you don't I will go into your closet and cut up all your clothes and then kick you out on the street. Show it now!" Kurt threatened.

"Fine," Lily said and stood up. She rolled down the waist band of her leggings and pulled up her jean jacket and turned around.

Lauren spit out her coffee. "Ohmygod! That is the first time I have seen a tramp stamp of Darren's face before!"

"Lily, you're crazy. Why would you put Darren's face on your back when you could have my sexy face?" Joey asked.

Lily laughed as she unrolled her leggings and put down her jacket and sat down again. "I don't know, it was the first face that popped in my head. Right after my grandmothers."  
They all laughed. "Okay Lily, now tell them what else you did, " Kurt said.

"Di I have to?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine, I will," Kurt said and then turned to Darren. "At LeakyCon 2012 Lily tried to get a DNA sample from you."

All three actors eyes popped out of their heads.

"That was you?!" they all asked Lily at the same time.

"Yes," Lily looked down.

"I told myself I would do this if I ever saw you again," Lauren said and she bent over and hugged Lily.

"Thank you for trying to do the one thing I have wanted to do for years," Lauren said.

Lily laughed. "You're welcome. And don't worry, I don't do that anymore."

"Hold your tongue. You pulled a hair from my head the other day," Blaine said.

"That is for an entirely different reason," Lily said.

"And what reason would that be?" Blaine asked.

"I'm testing yours and Rachel's DNA to see if you guys are related," Lily said.

"And how's that working out for you?" Kurt asked.

"The results come in next week," Lily said.

"So have we convinced you that we're fans yet?" Blaine asked the three actors.

"Almost. Give us some quotes from something from Starkid," Joey said.

"Easy. Ginger! Malfoy you little shit! Pigfarts, pigfarts, here I come. Pigfarts, pigfarts, yum, yum, yum," Blaine said.

"Konichiwa Cho Chang, I am Ginny Weasley," Lily said.

"Bitch, I ain't Cho Chang!" Blaine said.

"Racist sister!" Kurt said and pretended to slap Lily.

"Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders," Blaine said.

"What the _hell_ is a Hufflepuff?" Kurt asked.

"Redvines?" Lily asked.

"Go home terrorist!" all three of the fans said.

"Okay, final question. What's your favorite song?" Joey asked.

"Going Back To Hogwarts obviously. Duh," Kurt said.

"Same," Lily and Blaine said.

"You have convinced us. You are probably the biggest fans we've ever seen," Darren said.

"Yes!" the three fans said together. They high fived one another.

"Okay, we've got that out of the way. I have a question for Kurt and Blaine," Darren said.

"What?"

"How long have you two been together?" Darren asked.

"How did you know?' Blaine asked.

"Please. It's written all over your faces. Plus the way you guys lean into each other like a puzzle piece and the way you look at each other when you think the other isn't looking," Darren said.

Both boys blushed. "Since the middle of December," Kurt said.

"I'm impressed. Six months and already so in love," Lauren said.

Lily looked down at her watch. "Shit! We're late! Let's go!" she said standing up.

"Wait, hand each of us your phones," Lauren said.

They handed over their phones and the three actors entered their numbers and then handed them back. The three immediately sent the actors each a text.

"So what are you guys up to tomorrow?" Darren asked.

"We're actually going to a club tomorrow night so Blaine can try out a song he wrote. It's called 'Callbacks'. You're welcome to join us, but we really have to go right now," Kurt said as they started walking out the door.

"Maybe we will. We'll let you know by tomorrow afternoon. Bye!" Lauren called after them, "It was nice meeting you!"

"Bye! You too!" Blaine called over their shoulders as they headed out the door.

They got out the door before Lily said "We're in some deep shit."

**And so there you go! Sorry it's late, super busy, I have track now on top of softball, so I have very little time, especially on top of homework.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I am faster now! Hopefully anyways. Sorry for the amount of Blaine singing, but I thought they were awesome songs. Saturday May 31****st**** 2014.**

**Reviews: To Lay: They're in deep shit because they're late for school and work because they stayed late and talked to Darren, Joey, and Lauren.**

Blaine

"BB, where did you put my necktie? I want to look nice," Kurt said coming into the living room.

"Back of the door," Blaine replied, looking up from his text, where he had been texting Darren when Kurt had asked.

"Thanks BB!" Kurt called as Blaine looked back at his text.

**It's like we're twins, except I'm older. –Darren**

**And I'm better looking. **Blaine sent.

**Only in your dreams, Anderson. –Darren**

**Whatever, you wish. **Blaine sent, and he set down his phone.

"Boo, you don't have to dress up you know, it's just 'Callbacks'."

"No, I want to look nice for your big night," Kurt said coming into the living room, tie untied.

Blaine stood up. "You could be wearing sweatpants and you would still look nice."

Kurt gasped and glared at Blaine. "Don't even _joke_ about that."

Blaine chuckled. "Sorry, too far," he said and he tied Kurt's tie and kissed him on the nose.

"Damn straight that was too far," Kurt said.

"Don't go Mercedes on me, please," Blaine said. "We only need one of her in the world."

"Yeah, she is one of a kind," Kurt said.

"So are you." Blaine said.

But before Kurt could reply, his and Kurt's phones beeped at the same time. Blaine picked up his as Kurt did the same.

**Check you requests on Facebook and Twitter. Sorry it took a while. Do you know how many Blaine Anderson and Lily Montgomery's there are? Tons. –Darren**

"Mines from Joey, says to check my Facebook and Twitter requests," Kurt said.

"Darren sent me the same thing," Blaine said.

Blaine lifted up his laptop lid.

"I have 39 requests, including Joe Walker, Bonnie Gruesen, and- oh my god, _Evanna Lynch_ from Harry Potter. The real Luna Lovegood!" Blaine squealed.

"Me too!" Kurt squealed from his laptop.

"We are such nerds!" Blaine said.

"Duh. I accepted them all," Kurt said.

"Me too," Blaine said.

_**Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel are now friends with Darren Criss, Lauren Lopez, and 37 others.**_

**WTC? The actual ones from Starkid? –Puck Puckerman**

**Yep. –Kurt Hummel**

**Then why the hell did they friend you? –Santana Lopez**

**Because we're awesome. –Blaine Anderson**

**Nah, we just met them and won a bet. –Kurt Hummel**

**Then why did they friend request me? –Mercedes Jones**

**Part of the bet. –Kurt Hummel**

**Wait, is that the real Evanna Lynch from HP? –Puck Puckerman**

**:0 –Kurt Hummel**

**:0 –Blaine Anderson**

**:0 –Santana Lopez**

**:0 –Mercedes Jones**

**What? –Puck Puckerman**

**Who knew you were such a nerd Puck. –Kurt Hummel**

**Really, is your man rubbing off on you? –Santana Lopez**

**Wait, so you're the one dating Chris Colfer? –Darren Criss**

**HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW THAT KURT? –Puck Puckerman**

**Sorry! I accidentally told him! But he called me Chris! And I thought he was Blaine! –Kurt Hummel**

**I guess it doesn't matter anyways, the whole world probably already knows. –Puck Puckerman**

**What do you mean? –Blaine Anderson**

**People Magazine, People Magazine. –Darren Criss**

_**Puck Puckerman is now offline.**_

"People Magazine? What does that have to do with anything?" Blaine asked logging off his laptop and setting it down on the table.

"I don't know. Maybe we should buy one?" Kurt asked.

"People Magazine? No need, I have one right here," said Lily entering the apartment and slapping down a magazine on the coffee table.

The headline said "Chris Colfer's new beau" there was a picture of Chris Colfer and Puck holding hands, trying to be discreet but failing because of their giant smiles.

Kurt picked it up and opened the magazine.

"Page 15," Lily said and sat down on the couch next to Blaine.

Kurt cleared his throat. "_Chris Colfer was spotted on May 25__th__ walking and holding hands with his new beau in the Hollywood district in LA. But this mohawked bad boy is not who you think it is. He's not Colfer's costar Mark Salling, but Noah Puckerman aka Puck, bad boy from Lima, Ohio. Our source says, "He's turning over a new leaf." Can our beloved Chris Colfer tame this bad boy? Or has he already? Our source also says that they have been dating approximately 8 months, since October. Time will tell if this power couple will stay together, after all, this is Hollywood." _

"Wow," Blaine said. 'I guess he's out now."

"At least they didn't say anything about him being in the closet and being a womanizer," Kurt said.

"Yeah, that's good I guess," Lily said. Her phone then buzzed.

"Lauren says to tell you all that they will be at 'Callbacks' tonight," Lily read.

"Cool, well we better get ready then," Kurt said.

Blaine snorted. "You _are_ ready."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just go."

An hour and a half later they were heading into the doors of 'Callbacks'. Kurt in his necktie and jeans, Blaine in his bowtie, and Lily in a beanie, short skirt, and flats, so she wasn't terribly tall.

They found Jeff, Nick, David, Wes, Finn, and Rachel sitting in a corner. Lily ran over to Jeff and jumped onto his lap.

"What's up my peeps?" Blaine greeted.

"Don't you mean pips?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Come on, I've seen the Warblers video's. It was more like Blaine and the Pips. Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, and Sebastian being the Pips," Kurt said.

"Haha, very funny my jealous man," Blaine said sitting down.

"You're right. I'm very jealous," Kurt giggled as he sat next to Blaine.

10 minutes later Sebastian and Hunter arrived.

"Sorry we're late. Subway was delayed," Sebastian said.

"It's okay, we're waiting for 3 more," Blaine said.

"Who?" Hunter asked.

"You'll see," Kurt smiled.

5 minutes later Darren, Lauren, and Joey arrived.

Kurt stood and waved them over.

They walked over and every mouth at the table except Lily, Blaine, and Kurt's dropped open.

"Hey guys," Lauren said.

"You're-you're Lauren Lopez," Jeff said, pointing at Lauren.

"And you're Joey Richter," Wes said to the tall, lanky brunette.

"You're Darren Criss," Sebastian said to Darren.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Joey said, saluting the table.

"Sit down," Blaine said, gesturing to the three open chairs.

"Don't min do," Darren said sitting down in the one next to Blaine, Joey sitting next to him, and Lauren sitting in between Joey and Sebastian.

"Wait, so Kurt, this is really Darren Criss? Harry freakin' Potter Criss?" Finn asked.

"Yes, and this is Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy," Kurt said.

"So, I take it you're all fans of Starkid?" Lauren asked.

Wes snorted. "Not as much as these 3, but yeah. I'd say we're fans. These 3 pretty much crammed you guys down our throats. Whenever I visited Lily in Chicago she would refuse to let me leave her room until we watched it."

"You related?" Joey asked.

"Cousins," Lily and Wes replied.

"And Kurt, god, _Kurt_. He was love struck," Rachel said. All three stars raised their eyebrows.

"Not with any of you," Kurt quickly said. "With Blaine. But I couldn't you know, have him at the time. So I resorted to watching you guys because you looked so much like him Darren."

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Lauren said.

"No," Finn and Rachel replied.

"He would watch it over and over again. Whenever I came over for a sleepover, we would watch it," Rachel said.

"And he was always watching it in the living room at our house, so I couldn't watch anything else," Finn complained.

"Okay! That's enough complaining. It's in the past. Blaine, why don't you sing us something? You promised me on my birthday on Tuesday that you would sing in Italian for me," Kurt said.

"Anything for you my love," Blaine said.

"You speak Italian?" Darren asked.

"Yep. I'm part Italian. I used to visit my family in Italy," Blaine said.

"I used to live in Italy," Darren said.

"That's right! You speak Italian! Brainstorm!" Kurt said. "Darren, why don't you and Blaine sing a duet?"

"I'm cool with that. What do you say Blaine?" Darren asked.

"Um, hell yes! Awesome! Do you have one in mind?" Blaine asked.

"What do you think?" Darren said sarcastically. "I only know one!"

"Oh yeah. I know that song, let's go," Blaine said standing up and making his way up to the stage, Darren following. They each picked up an acoustic guitar and adjusted the two microphones as they were too tall.

'Hey guys! We're going to be singing a song. It's in Italian, so sorry if you don't understand it. By the way, we are not twins. He's 7 tears older, so he's an old man," Blaine said.

"Just shut up and sing little man," Darren said, strumming the guitar.

"Hope you enjoy," Blaine said as he too started strumming his guitar.

**Darren: **Puorte o cazone cu 'nu stemma arreto  
'na cuppulella cu 'a visiera alzata.

**Blaine: **Passe scampanianno pe' Tuleto  
camme a 'nu guappo pe' te fa guardà!

**Both: **Tu vuò fa l' americano!  
mmericano! mmericano!  
siente a me, chi t' ho fa fa?  
tu vuoi vivere alla moda  
ma se bevi whisky and soda  
po' te sente 'e disturbà.

**Darren: **Tu abballe 'o roccorol  
tu giochi al basebal '  
ma 'e solde

**Blaine:** pe' Camel  
chi te li dà? ...  
La borsetta di mammà!

**Darren: **Tu vuò fa l' americano  
mmericano! mmericano!  
ma si nato in Italy!  
siente a mme  
non ce sta' niente a ffa  
o kay, napolitan!

**Both: **Tu vuò fa l' american!  
Tu vuò fa l' american!

**Blaine: **Comme te po' capì chi te vò bene  
si tu le parle 'mmiezzo americano?  
Quando se fa l 'ammore sotto 'a luna  
come te vene 'capa e di:"i love you!?"

**Both: **Tu vuò fa l' americano!  
mmericano! mmericano!  
siente a me, chi t' ho fa fa?  
tu vuoi vivere alla moda  
ma se bevi whisky and soda  
po' te sente 'e disturbà.

**Darren: **Tu abballe 'o roccorol  
tu giochi al basebal '  
ma 'e solde

**Both: **pe' Camel

**Blaine: **chi te li dà? ...  
La borsetta di mammà!

**Both: **Tu vuò fa l' americano  
mmericano! mmericano!  
ma si nato in Italy!  
siente a mme  
non ce sta' niente a ffa  
o kay, napolitan!  
Tu vuò fa l' american!  
Tu vuò fa l' american!

Tu vuò fa l' americano  
mmericano! mmericano!  
ma si nato in Italy!  
siente a mme  
non ce sta' niente a ffa  
o kay, napolitan!  
Tu vuò fa l' american!  
Tu vuò fa l' american!

**Darren: **(Whisky & soda & rock'n'roll)

**Blaine: **(Whisky & soda & rock'n'roll)

**Both:**(Whisky & soda & rock'n'roll)

Kurt was smiling from ear to ear when Blaine ran over to him, 'That was amazing! You sound awesome together!"

"Thanks, you should go sing a song," Blaine said.

"No, this is your night," Kurt said.

"Puh-wease?" Blaine asked putting on his puppy face.

"You know I can't say no to that face," Kurt said. "Fine, I'll sing." Blaine smiled.

"But only if you sing with me," Kurt said.

"Deal," Blaine said and he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up onto the stage. Blaine looked through the music selections and clicked on one that he liked as Kurt adjusted his microphone, as it was too short.

The music started and Kurt smiled.

**Kurt: **Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

**Blaine: **Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

**Kurt: **And I need you,  
**Blaine: **And I miss you,  
**Kurt: **And now I wonder...

**Both: **If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
**Blaine: **If I could just see you...  
**Kurt: **Tonight.

**Blaine: **It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.

**Kurt: **'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory.

**Blaine: **'Cause I need you,  
**Kurt: **And I miss you,  
**Blaine: **And now I wonder...

**Both: **If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
**Blaine: **If I could just see you...  
**Kurt: **Tonight.

**Blaine: **I, **Kurt: **I, **Both: **don't wanna let you know  
**Blaine: **I, **Kurt: **I, **Both: **drown in your memory.  
**Blaine: **I, **Kurt: **I, **Both: **don't wanna let this go.  
**Blaine: **I, **Kurt: **I, **Both: **don't.

**Kurt: **Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

**Blaine: **Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

**Kurt: **And I still need you,  
**Blaine: **And I still miss you,  
**Kurt: **And now I wonder...

**Both: **If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
**Blaine: **If I could just see you...

**Kurt: **oh oh

**Both: **If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
**Blaine: **If I could just see you.

**Kurt: **If I could just hold you...  
**Both: **Tonight.

Everybody at their corner table stood up and started clapping and yelling. Joey even whistled. Kurt and Blaine joined hands and bowed.

They were met with claps on the back as they got to the table.

"That was awesome! I love the arrangement you did," Rachel said.

"Thanks, we love that song. She's a total guilty pleasure," Blaine said.

"Along with Mamma Mia!' Kurt chimed in.

"That too," Blaine said as they sat down.

The waitress that worked there came up to them and asked if they wanted anything.

"Beer," Joey replied.

"Beer also," Darren said.

"Diet Coke," Blaine said.

"I'll take a peach margarita," said Lauren.

"Beer," Wes and David said in unison and then high fived each other.

"I'll have a banana margarita," said Kurt.

"I'll have the same, but make mine virgin," said Rachel.

"Same here," Lily said.

"Coke," Finn said.

"Mountain Dew," Jeff and Nick said.

Everybody turned and glared at Sebastian and Hunter, telling them "No alcohol."

"What?" Sebastian asked.' Fine, I'll take a Root beer, and he'll have a Diet Coke."

"Okay, sweetie, I'll need to see your I.D.," the waitress said to Kurt.

"Because I look like a 12 year old. Got it," Kurt said pulling out his I.D. from his wallet and handing it to her.

She looked it over. 'Okay, you're good. I'll be back with the drinks," she said as she handed Kurt his I.D. back and hurried off.

10 minutes later she came back with all the drinks.

"Y'all good?" she asked, after she handed them all out.

"Yep," they all said.

"Okay, so who's singing next?" Sebastian asked.

Everybody took turns singing, including Lauren and Joey. Then a all of them went up and performed 'Goin' back to Hogwarts'.

**Darren: **Underneath these stairs  
I hear the sneers and feel the glares of  
my cousin, my uncle and my aunt.

Can't believe how cruel they are  
and it stings my lighting scar  
to know they'll never ever give me what I  
want.

**Blaine: **And I know I don't deserve these  
stupid rules made by the Dursleys  
here on Privet drive.

**David: **Can't take all of these muggles,  
But despite all of my struggles,  
I'm still alive.

**Darren and Blaine: **I'm sick of summer and this waiting  
around.  
Man, it's September, and I'm skipping  
this town  
Hey i'ts no mystery, there's nothing here  
for me now

I gotta get back to Hogwarts,  
I gotta get back to school.  
I gotta get myself to Hogwarts,  
where everybody knows I'm cool.

**Hunter: **Back to witches and wizards, and magical  
beasts,  
to goblins and ghosts and to magical  
feasts.  
Its all that I love, and it's all that I need.  
AT HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm  
going back-

**Darren: **I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry  
take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky  
NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die,  
and it's gonna be  
totally awesome

**Blaine: **I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my  
wand  
defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!  
and do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cuz  
together  
we're totally awesome

**Joey: ** and it's gonna be totally  
awesome!  
**Joey: **Did somebody say Ron Weasley?  
What's up buddy? Hey, sorry it took me so long to get here, i had to get some floo powder, but umm we gotta get going c'mon get your trunk, let's go!  
**Darren: **Where we going?  
**Joey: **To Diagon Alley of course!  
**Darren: **Cool!  
**Joey: **Well c'mon!  
**Blaine and Joey: **Floo powder powder, floo powder, floo powder, floo powder powder  
**Blaine and Joey: **It's been so long, but  
we're going back  
don't go for work, don't go there for class

**Darren: **  
As long as were together-

**Lauren:**  
- gonna kick some ass

**Jeff and Wes:**  
... and its gonna be totally awesome!  
This year we'll take everybody by storm,  
stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm

**Lily:**  
but let's not forget that we need to  
perform well in  
class  
if we want to pass our OWLS!

**Kurt:**  
I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart  
check out my grades, they're "A's" for a  
start  
what I lack in looks well I make up in  
heart,  
and well guys, yeah, that's totally  
awesome

**Rachel: **this year I plan to study a lot...

**Finn: **  
that would be cool if you were actually  
hot

**Sebastian:**  
Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends  
that she's  
got!

**Nick:**  
and that's cool...

**Lauren:**  
... and that's totally awesome!

**Everybody: **  
yeah it's so cool, and it's totally  
awesome!

We're sick of summer and this waiting  
around  
it's like we're sitting in the lost and found  
don't take no sorcery  
for anyone to see how...

we gotta get back to hogwarts  
we gotta get back to school  
we gotta get back to hogwarts  
where everything is magic-cooooool

**Darren, Joey, and Lauren:**  
back to witches and wizards, and magical  
beasts  
to goblins and ghosts and to magical  
feasts  
it's all that I love, and it's all that I need  
at  
HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS

**Everybody:**  
- I think we're going back...

Everybody in the club was in hysterics as the group departed down from the stage. And since it was almost time to leave, Kurt pushed Blaine back up onto the stage to sing his written song.

Blaine sat at the piano, and as he did he was a man in a business suit enter the club, probably looking got girls, no doubt.

"Okay, I haven't introduced myself at all tonight. So, I'm Blaine Anderson and I wrote this song, called 'Not Alone', so I hope you enjoy it," Blaine said as he started to play the opening keys. He saw the business man pay attention as Blaine sang.

I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize

Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Everybody in the club erupted into loud cheers.

"Thank you," Blaine said and he got off stage and made his way over to the group.

"Dude, I didn't know you had it in you," Finn said.

"Neither did I," Blaine admitted. "If Kurt hadn't of pushed me, I don't think I would have finished it."

"Well, I'm proud of you. Now we just need to get you a record deal," Kurt joked.

"I think I can help with that," said a voice from behind.

Blaine turned around and saw the business man.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked.

"Sorry, Mark Jackman, I'm a scout for RCA records. And Mr. Anderson, I have been looking all over New York for you."

"You have?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, my colleagues and I saw your video of 'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)' and we absolutely loved it. How would you like a deal?" Mark asked.

"I would love it!" Blaine said.

"Good, here's my card, how about you come in on Monday, and we'll talk?" Mark said handing Blaine the card.

"Sure thing!" Blaine said, taking the card.

"See you then," Mark said and walked off.

Blaine looked over at everyone else. All of them had their mouths open, and eyes wide. They all busted ot cheering at the same time.

"Oh my god BB, you did it!" Kurt squealed and jumped onto Blaine.

"I did! Well, I almost did," Blaine said.

"Congratulations man!" Wes said.

"Sweet dude," Finn said.

Everybody started congratulating him until the club closed around 2 in the morning.

"I'm so proud of you BB," Kurt said as they walked, semi-drunk.

Blaine laughed. "Come on Boo, time to go home."

**I FIGURED IT OUT GUYS! I figured out how to get the lyrics in the middle of the page instead of off to the right! YES! So, anyways, I made this chapter kind of longer to make up for the delay. Am I forgiven? Maybe? Sort of?**

Puorte o cazone cu 'nu stemma arreto  
'na cuppulella cu 'a visiera alzata.  
Passe scampanianno pe' Tuleto


	47. Chapter 47

**So, this is probably my last update before I go to California on the 22****nd**** and stay there for 2 ½ weeks, I'll try to get another update in, but no promises. Oh, and the songs used in the last chapter where (In order): Tu Vuo' L'Americano, the Renato Carosone version, 1000 miles by Vanessa Carlton, Goin' Back To Hogwarts by Starkid, and Not Alone by Darren Criss. This is Monday, June 2****nd**** 2014. This one is not really anybody's perspective, it's just like narrated, it doesn't follow anybody.**

**Reviews: To Lay: Thanks, I love the songs used too!**

**Disclaimer: If I have to say this one more time I'm going to die. I OWN NOTHING!**

Kurt had just gotten home from work with Rachel and had settled on the couch when Blaine burst through the door with a huge smile on his face.

"I got the deal! It's here in New York, so I can record after school for a little while and on weekends," Blaine said.

"That's awesome honey! I'm so happy for you!" Kurt said jumping off the couch and jumping into his arms.

"I never thought someone I knew would get to go to the Grammy's before me," Rachel said.

"Aww, come on Rachel, you know you'll be there soon enough. Be happy!" Kurt said.

"I am! Don't get me wrong. I'm really happy for you. I don't know, I think it's these pregnancy hormones. I'm ready for these two to pop out any day now," Rachel said.

"You're due in 4 weeks, you'll survive," Kurt said.

"Maybe, we'll see. So Blaine, tell us about it!" Rachel said.

"Well, they reviewed some of our most recent videos and some videos from when I was a Warbler. Then they said they wanted to record me. Then we discussed prices," Blaine said.

"How much?" Kurt asked.

"They wanted to start me out on a 200, 000 dollar advance. The rest will depend on marketing," Blaine said.

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Does that mean I can get that new pair of shoes I wanted?" he asked.

Blaine laughed. "Yes, Kurt, it does. You can yourself 10 pairs of shoes."

"Well we don't want to get _too_ carried away. We should save up so we can buy a penthouse," Kurt said, smiling.

"That would be nice," Blaine said. "I think there's apartments available at The Dakota and at The San Remo."

"So when do you start?" Kurt asked.

"Next week. There's just a matter of the money and contract is all," Blaine said.

"Well, _ I _think this calls for a toast!" Kurt said, and he walked into the kitchen and grabbed 4 flutes and filled them with sparkling cider. He then left one on the counter for Lily. He brought the other three into the living room, and Rachel stood up as Kurt handed her a flute, and then handed one to Blaine.

"A toast" Kurt said. "To Blaine! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

Rachel and Blaine both laughed and they clinked their flutes and drank.

"That was a really bad Effie Trinket imitation by the way," Blaine said into his glass.

Kurt laughed as he drank. "I know. I'm not as good as Sam."

"Nope, but that's okay. You're you and that's all anybody could ever ask for," Blaine said.

"Aww, aren't you sweet," Rachel cooed at Blaine.

"Hey back off, he's mine," Kurt said.

Rachel laughed and sat back down on the couch as Lily walked through the door.

"Hey Lily! You're late! Where were you? We've got great news!" Kurt said.

"That's great Kurt," Lily said, lost in her own thoughts. Eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Huh?" Lily said, snapping out of it. "Oh, well, um, this is kind of hard to explain. I was uh, talking to 2 people just outside."

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Well, uh, Fin! You can come in now!" Lily said as she started pacing.

Finn entered and everybody was puzzled. "What are you doing here Finn?" Blaine asked.

"He's here because I asked him to. I thought he should be here when you guys got the news," Lily said.

"What news?" Kurt asked.

"News that will change your lives forever," Lily said.

"Did Barbara Streisand die?" Rachel asked, wide-eyed.

"No, she didn't die, something else," Lily said.

Rachel eased up. "What about the other person outside?" Blaine asked.

"Don't worry about them right now. They'll come in after I give you the news," Lily said, still pacing.

"So what's this life changing news? Are we all getting Maserati's?" Blaine asked.

"No, no Maserati's," Lily said.

"Than what is it? Spill it out!" Rachel said.

Wincing slightly, Lily pulled out a large manila envelope from her purse and slapped it on the coffee table.

The four stared at it. "What is it?" Finn finally asked.

"You know how I took hair samples from Rachel and Blaine to test them? Well, those are the results. They came in yesterday. It will show who your biological mother and father are," Lily said.

"I know who my mother is, but I don't want to know who my father is," Rachel defended.

"Oh trust me, you do. Open and read it," Lily said, still pacing.

Rachel still looked at it, not touching it. Finally Kurt picked it up and opened it. He took out two pieces of paper. He and Blaine looked at them together. They read the first page, and nothing _looked _life changing. But then they looked at the second page. It blew their minds.

"Rachel, look at this," Kurt said, trying to hand the pages to her.

"No, I don't want to know," Rachel said, pushing the papers away.

"Rachel Goddammit! Read these pages or I will stick them up your ass!" Kurt said, shoving the papers in her face.

Rachel reluctantly grabbed the pages and she and Finn looked through the pages. Their mouths fell open.

"B-but, _how_?" Rachel asked.

"That's what I would like to _know_!" Blaine said. "I want answers!"

"I knew you would, which is why I invited, um, well, uh. Okay! You can come in now!" Lily called.

The door open and in entered Phoebe Anderson. Blaine's mother.

"Please don't be mad at me!" Lily said, cowering a little.

"No Lily, I'm not mad. Thank you. Now, I can get some answers in person. Not just by phone," Blaine said. "ut there are a couple of people who need to be in this conversation as well."

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Well, Cooper for one, and Rachel's dads'," Blaine said.

"On the phone?" Rachel asked.

"No, Skype. Rachel, you call your dads on your laptop and I'll call Cooper on mine," Blaine said.

"Oh, I guess that'll work," Rachel said. "But how will they see each other?"

"We'll set them across from each other, but not too close, and then the rest will sit in a circle so both computers can see all of us," Kurt said.

"Good idea boo. Finn, why don't you get a big box out of the hall closet, and Kurt, why don't you help me switch the coffee table and chair around?" Blaine said.

They set out to work and Finn returned with the box and set it next to the couch. Kurt and Blaine switched the coffee table and chair next to the couch so the table and box were across from each other and there were 2 other chairs across the couch, all in a big circle. Meanwhile Lily was still pacing. Phoebe was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

Blaine pulled out his computer and set it on the coffee table and bent down to log into Skype. He glanced up and saw his mom still standing awkwardly.

"You can sit down you know. You don't have to stand," Blaine said to his mother.

"Oh, thank you," she said and sat down in the middle.

Blaine logged into Skype and called his brother. Cooper picked up immediately.

"Hey little bro! How you doing?" Cooper asked.

"Good look-"

"Hey Anna! Come say hi to Blaine!" Cooper called out interrupting Blaine.

The blue eyed brunette popped onto the screen. "Hi Blaine! It's great to see you! Is Kurt there?" she asked.

"Yes I am!" Kurt said popping his head on screen next to Blaine.

"Hi Kurt! Look, we've been meaning to call to tell you the news!" Anna said excitedly. "We're getting married!" she all but screamed, sticking out her finger, where a 2 carat diamond ring sat.

"Wow! That's great you guys!" Blaine said.

"That's amazing Congrats!" Kurt said. "When's the big day?"

"We're not sure yet. Sometime next summer," Anna said.

"Well that's great, but we called because we need to have a family discussion," Blaine said.

"About what?" Cooper asked.

"Hold on, we have to get everybody else first," Blaine said.

Blaine set the laptop up so it could see the box perfectly when Blaine and Kurt moved, everybody could see the laptop.

"Mom?" Cooper asked. "And Rachel, Finn, Lily? What are you guys doing there?"

"I was just leaving," Lily said.

"No you are not Lily. Park your butt, you are a part of this conversation too, whether you like it or not," Kurt said.

Lily sullenly pulled a chair from the dining room and sat in between Phoebe and the box.

"Hi Cooper. And you must be Anna. It's lovely to meet you. Congratulations on your engagement," Phoebe half smiled.

"Well, um, thanks mom," Cooper said rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt sat next to Rachel on the couch as she logged into her Skype account. He's known her password for forever 'Rach3lBarbaraB3rry!sAStar' it was long, but it suited her. She called her dads' and they picked up after the third ring, both sitting side by side.

"Pookie!" Rachel's dads' said with gigantic smiles. "How's our princess doing?"

Rachel was stoned faced. "Dads'," she said.

Their faces fell. "Uh-oh, We know that look. This is something serious," LeRoy Berry said.

"Oh my God! Is it the babies?" Hiram asked.

"Please tell me the babies are okay!" LeRoy said.

"The babies are fine. But there is a matter we need to discuss with you," Rachel said, not breaking her poker face.

"We?" Hiram asked in confusion.

"Hi!" Kurt popped his head into the screen shot.

"Oh Kurt! What do you and Rachel want to talk about?" LeRoy asked.

"Not just us," Kurt said, he took the laptop from Rachel's hands and set it on the box facing the other laptop. "All of us,"

Introductions were made and LeRoy asked "What do you guys want to talk to us about?"

Blaine sat in the chair closest to the table and in between Phoebe. Kurt sat on the couch next to Finn and Cooper. Rachel sat the other end, next to her dads'.

"Well, it all began when Lily took a hair sample from Rachel and I last week. And we got some shocking and interesting results," Blaine said holding up the pages Lily had brought home.

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! I guess you'll get to know next time I update. In the meantime, take a gander at what they're talking about by leaving a review!**


End file.
